The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur
by grave-walker
Summary: Sequel to April Fools. There's going to be a school play at Hogwarts, with Harry and Draco as its stars. However when a plot is found out for straight seduction, harry and Draco must find a way for revenge and to save themselves from straight sex! HPDM
1. Discovery, Deception, Dilema

Hogwart's Adaptation of King Arthur

Sequel to April Fools: That was a sequel of Happy Valentines Day Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they (unfortunatly) are the property of JK Rowling, I pray she puts them to good use.

'Out of the bloody way!' Ron yelled. He was trying to make his way through the enormously large crowd gathered before the lists set up outside the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had pinned them up moments before. They were the lists of the roles that would be played by those students who auditioned. The play was set in the times of King Arthur, however the story is more focused on Lancelot and Guinevere, it's called 'The Forbidden Lovers'. A bit much for a school pay, who knew Dumbledore was an old romantic. Ron shoved his way through the crowd and felt someone elbow him hard in the ribs. Ron yanked out his wand

'Alright everyone, move it!' he yelled. The crowd continued on its loud, pushy, squishy way toward the lists, ignoring the pissed off Gryffindor. Ron was about to curse someone when the crowd fell silent and the que separated to let someone through. Ron groaned when he was who it was.

Harry sighed as he saw everyone scamper away from his lover. Not that Harry could blame them, Draco could at times be mighty frightening, like that time Cho had tried to kiss him in an empty hallway, Draco had walked in on it and cursed her something awful. Not that Harry wasn't grateful, he still had nightmares about those thin, pale, wet, feminine lips. Yuck. Draco walked up to the lists and examined them carefully. Harry groaned. He really didn't want to partake in anything that would get him anymore public attention. But Draco had forced him to audition…well…not really forced…let's just say Draco took advantage of a time when Harry was most….encouraging…to make Harry promise to try out. Harry tried to look on the bright side, if he did manage to get some part in the play it couldn't be too hard to do after Hermione had told him about magical plays. They run on these scripts that get magically inserted…sort of into the actors mind and body. So whatever the script tells the character to say and do, he does it automatically and they can't stop themselves from doing it, apparently that little bit was added because actors kept trying to change the scripts on the creators. Apparantly the play wasn't entirely a play either…it was more like a movie…well the play was live but the people who view it see it more like a movie than a play. Harry didn't know how that worked but it seemed really cool. That way there wouldn't be any crappy props there would actually be a forest and a castle and stuff.

Draco turned from the wall and smiled at his boyfriend. He walked over to Harry and bowed,

'My own King Arthur,' Draco smirked. Harry looked at him in shock and ran to the lists. There it was sure enough,

_Cast_

_Selected by Albus Dumbledore and staff_

_Play manger and organiser…Hermione Granger_

_King Arthur…Harry Potter_

_Guinevere…Ginny Weasley_

_Lancelot…Draco Malfoy_

_Merlin…Blaise Zabini_

_Morgan Le Fay…Cho Chang_

'You're Lancelot?' Harry asked Draco.

'Yep, I was, of course, the obvious choice, who wouldn't fall in love with me?' Draco asked.

'You're asking the wrong person,' Harry smirked 'I just want you for the sex,'

Draco laughed and slipped his hand inside of Harry's.

'Oi Harry!' Harry's attention switched to the red headed boy waving his arms amonst the large crowd, 'Who am I?'

Harry looked back to the list in search of Ron Weasley.

'Ahh you're Village Girl number 1,'

'I'm WHAT!' Ron exclaimed. Draco burst into hysterical laughter.

'Hey Ron look at the bright side, you're a number 1?' Harry shrugged.

Draco was incredibly excited, he had a gleam in his eyes and a constant smile on his face that was so adorable Harry wanted to bundle him up and hug the air out of him. They were walking to potions…well Harry was walking, Draco was practically skipping…a tad bit late due to the distractions of play rehersal.

'You're soo cute!' Harry suddenly let out. Draco looked at him in shock.

'Who?...me!'

'Yes,' Harry grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

'I am _not_ cute, I am incredibly sexy,' Draco corrected.

'Mmmm that too,' Harry agreed and nuzzled into Draco's shoulder.

'Cutsey wittle Drakey,' Harry sighed.

'Oh no Harry please I beg you, no baby talk,' Draco squirmed. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked Draco in the eye.

'Alright then,' Harry let him go and stalked away leaving Draco behind.

'Harry?' Draco called out. Harry kept walking.

'Harry!' Draco ran to catch up with Harry and tackled him into an empty classroom.

'Alright! Alright!' Draco laughed as Harry rolled over and straddled Draco proudly 'You can call me whatever the hell you want!'

Harry smirked, 'Even…sweetie pie?'

'Sure,'

'Baby?'

'Of course,'

'Cutey, honey, dear, love, sweetums?'

'…o-kay…'

'…Sir Cuddlesalot?'

'No!' Drco exclaimed raising himself from the ground 'You can't go around saying things like that!'

'Oh I see, don't want your little secret to get out hey?' Harry raised an eyebrow 'Draco Malfoy likes to cuddle after sex,'

'I do not!' Draco argued.

'Oh yeah? Name one time that we haven't cuddled afterwards?' Harry challenged. Draco thought hard, a thousand, wonderful, mind blowing times flashed before his eyes…and he had to admit it, every time after had resulted in snuggling and/or cuddling, nuzzling and spooning. Also upon flashback…the majority of those times the affectionate hugging had been administered by the ever evil Draco Malfoy. Draco groaned and laid back down on the floor. Harry giggeled.

'What have you done to me Scarhead?' Draco asked 'there was once a time where I would just have sex and kick the other person out after,'

Harry's eyes narrowed, 'Would you rather go back to those days?'

'Not for all the power and wealth of the world,' Draco smiled and looked up at his boyfriend who smiled down at him.

'I love you Scarhead, so much it's resulted in disgusting displays of affection,'

'I love you too Sir Cuddlesalot,' Harry nuzzled Draco's neck. Draco turned his head and pulled Harry in toward him.

'I can't believe how luck you are,' a feminine voice spoke just outside the door. The boys froze in fear.

'Oh god no, more fangirls,' Harry hissed.

'I know,' another voice sounded 'Who else gets to make out with both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,'

'Ginny I would give you 10 000 galleons to resign your part over to me,' the other girl offered.

'No way I've got big plans for this play,' Ginny spoke arrogantly.

'What do you mean?' the other girl asked.

'Oh nothing, I'm just going to add a little improvisation to the script is all,' Ginny clued 'Into the love scenes,'

'Are you really?' the girl asked.

'Yeah, Cho and I are going to make some last minute changes to the magical script, resulting in a full blown sex scene with me and Harry and Draco…and Cho gets one with just Harry,'

'Wow!' the girl exclaimed.

'Yeah, there's no way after all I've been through that I'm not going to get laid by Harry Potter, this way I get him and Draco at the same time!'

'I'm sooo jealous,'

'Yeah well-,'

'What do you two think you are doing?' McGonagall's voice interrupted 'You're twenty minutes late for your class, I suggest you get a move on,'

Soon enough the girls were gone and Harry was puking in some teachers desk.

'That…is just soooo wrong!' Harry managed to say.

'That little bitch! How dare she!' Draco raged. Harry was close to tears.

'Draco I don't want to have sex with Ginny or Cho,'

'How dare she even think of doing this! It's fucking evil…and that's coming from me! I don't want to even think about touching her disgusting body!'

'You! You're the one who's bisexual! I'm full out gay! Anything involving girls gives me the creeps!' Harry shuddered.

'Harry,' Draco moved toward his lover 'I never want to touch anyone again unless it's you, only you,'

Harry melted and nuzzled into Draco's chest.

'Don't worry Harry…I think we should have a little talk with our dorm mates,'

'Oh Icky!' Dean exclaimed from his bed.

'I know!' Harry cried from his own bed, balling his eyes out in fear. Draco was running soothing circles on his back while he confronted the deviants of trickery…well since Fred and George left anyway.

'That's just sick and wrong!' Seamus exclaimed.

'I know!' Harry cried again.

'Any ideas?' Draco asked 'There's no way in hell I _ever_ want to lay my hands on a Weasely unless it's to ring their freckled necks,'

'You could just tell a teacher…that would get her off your back,' Neville offered from his corner.

'Hell no!' Dean exclaimed 'This deserves revenge…'

'This deserves a well thought out strategry, Dean notebook please,' Seamus asked. Dean reached under the bed and handed Seamus a heavily charmed book. Seamus waved his wand over the book and skipped through the pages.

'I think this calls for a new prank…,' Dean offered 'Something that will stop them from getting into Harry's pants-,'

Harry whimpered and buried his head in the sheets.

'And that will rub their faces in it,' Dean finished. A smirk made it's way to Draco's beautiful features.

'We could make some script alterations of our own?' Draco offered. Seamus and Dean looked up at Draco and returned his smirk.

'Ohh you're good,' Dean laughed.

'I knew there was a reason you were the prankster prince,' Seamus grinned.

'But should we join forces for evil?' Dean asked. Harry let a wail into the pillow and the boys nodded their heads.

'The bitches are toast,' Seamus promised.

_The full Cast of The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur_

_Cast_

_Selected by Albus Dumbledore and staff_

_Play manger and organiser…Hermione Granger_

_King Arthur…Harry Potter_

_Guinevere…Ginny Weasley_

_Lancelot…Draco Malfoy_

_Merlin…Blaise Zabini_

_Morgane Le Fay…Cho Chang_

_Sir Percivale…Gregory Goyle_

_Sir Lionell…Seamus Finnigan_

_Sir Gareth…Dean Thomas_

_Sir Lucan…Ernie McMillan_

_Sir Safer…Zacharis Smith_

_Sir Pelleas…Collin Creevy_

_Sir Kay…Vincent Crabbe_

_Sir Mordred…Neville Longbottom_

_Lady Elaine…Pansy Parkinson_

_Lady Hellen…Sarah Belle_

_Villagers_

_Villager Girl 1…Ron Weasley Villager 1…Susan Bones_

_Villager Girl 2…Hannah Abbott Villager 2…Terry Boot_

_Villager Girl 3…Pavarti Patil Villager 3…Jeffrey Holmes_

_Villager Girl 4…Dennis CreevyVillager 4…Devon Lipton_

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm Back! Just so you're all preprared I am going to launch into a story about King Arthur and Lancelot except they're harry and Draco obviously...and there's going to be a little twist hehehe...hehehe...hehehemwahahhahahhahhahahahaaaaaa!**


	2. Gayifying King Arthur

The Hogwart's Adaptation of King Arthur

Gayifying King Arthur

A/N: Okay something i forgot to add in this chapter. When the Actors are 'combined' with the script. They 'become' the character. For the duration of the play...have fun.

Lucious Malfoy stepped out of his carriage and into the night that was not so dark. Floating fires lit the steps to the grandeur of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Lucious held out his arm as his wife gracefully descended from the carriage. Zabini and his wife emerged after and stood beside them. Hundreds of men and women walked along the path into Hogwarts. They were the parents, arriving by invitation to see the play produced by their children.

'I don't know why Dumbledore invited all these peasants,' Zabini sneered beside him as they walked toward the entrance, their wives chatting behind them.

'Indeed, we don'tknow what kind of muggles or type of wizards they've let in,' Lucious glared at a couple who were starring at him. He'd received a lot of looks like those since the prophet declared his son gay and the lover of the famous boy who lived. They weren't kind to their relationship, wrote how disgusting it was and how they were a shame to the wizarding world. Some of the older families agreed but most of the people were supporting the relationship. Luscious scoffed them all, denying the reliance of the informant, that his son was straight and would produce many Malfoy heirs for him.

Zabini also received such looks as it was commonly known that not only was his son gay, but the prophet had managed to get a photo of the boy dressed as a woman. Blaise claims it was a harmless April Fools prank, the other pure blooded families fail to take note of that little fact. They had to put up with a lot for their children…well more Lucious had to put up a lot for Narcissca, who had forced him into coming to this damn play, Lancelot or not. The same went with Zabini, he was however, delighted in the fact his son was Merlin.

'My daughter, the leading lady, I always knew there was talent in our family,' came an overbearing high pitched noise to Lucious' left. He shuddered when he realized the entire Weasley clan was here, standing not 10 feet from him.

'Yeah great talent in our family, dear Ronnikins Village Girl Number 1,' Fred mocked.

'Oh hush Fred!' Molly Weasley scorned. 'This is Ginny's big night, I want you two to behave yourselves,'

'Oi Bill, Charlie,' George whispered. Bill and Charlie fell behind as their parents continued to fuss ahead of them. Lucious inconspicuously listened in, Death Eater skills came in handy.

'Listen up,' George whispered to his older brothers.

'Oh I can so not wait for this,' Fred bounced excitedly.

'What is it?' Charlie asked.

'We got a letter from Draco Malfoy about the play,' George whispered.

'From Malfoy?' they asked shocked.

'Yeah, turns out our little Ginny, isn't so little or innocent these days. Our boys overheard her talking to a gal pal about changing the scrip tonight before the play to include a rather graphic scene including both Harry and Draco,'

Luscious saw red, no Weasley would dare TOUCH his son.

'Oh Ginny,' Charlie sighed.

'She's turned into a right bitch hasn't she?' Bill laughed.

'Yeah well anyway, Draco was naturally extremely pissed off,' George added.

'You know how protective he is of Harry,' Fred included.

The other boys nodded vigorously.

'So this is what Draco tells us,' George pulled out a letter and reads.

'_With the aid of Mr Finnigan, Mr Thomas, Mr Longbottom, Mr Zabini and Miss Granger, Harry and I have formed a strategy to counter your younger sister's inappropriate behaviour-'_

'God he writes like an old fart!' Bill commented.

'_-and gain a little satisfaction for ourselves. Gaining revenge on the tart and the press, who are well past their date. Harry and I have come to the conclusion that we don't like the traditional tale of King Arthur, it's far too dull and extremely repetitive. That is why we have come to the decision to make our own little alterations to the script. We have completely, how Seamus calls it 'Gayified' King Arthur and the knights of the round table. It will surely be a night no one will forget. Have you any suggestions I would be delighted to hear them. I hope you are able to see it. _

_You're Sincerely_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.s. It would mean a lot if you guys came, we've worked really hard on the script. Hope you can come, say hi to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Miss you guys heaps ._

"I'm guessing that last bit was from Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah,' Fred smirked 'We gave em a few ideas, but their plan seemed pretty perfect,'

'I can't bloody wait!' George exclaimed. Lucious and Zabini looked at each other and panicked. Their sons were going to 'Gayify King Arthur' in front of EVERYONE? They ran toward the school, they had to stop that play.

'Imobulus!' two female voices shouted. Luscious felt his body freeze up. Narcissca walked over to him and glared. The Weasley boys walked past them with smiles on their faces.

'Lucious Malfoy, you will not interfere with Draco's plans you hear me!' Narcissca warned 'He's worked damn hard on this! It's all he wrote about in his letters these past few weeks and you will let him do and be whoever the hell he wants, do you understand me?'

'That goes for you too!' Zabini's wife warned. Narcissca raised her wand but paused.

'Silencio!' she cast then unfroze her husband 'Just in case,'

Behind the theatre things were frantic. Students were getting into costume, dashing about with make up disasters and looking around desperately for missing persons. Ginny crept unnoticed over to the unsuspecting script.

'Scrinupso!' She cast. The scipt glowed red before seemingly turning back to the way it was before. Ginny smirked proudly before slipping back to her make up artist. Hermione watched her go with a smirk of her own. She took out her own wand and cast the same spell Ginny had performed….with a few changes. The boys _really_ owed her this time. She picked up the script and waited.

The cast lined up in a circle round Dumbledore and Hermione.

'Good luck Ladies and Gentlemen,' Dumbledore bowed, then turned his wand to the script in Hermione's hands.

'Performincia!' Dumbledore cast. The words along with a silvery substances flew off the pages and into the bodies of the actors surrounding them. Harry looked at Draco and they shared a smile as they became their characters.

'Well…break a leg,' Dumbledore laughed.

In the theatre, the parents were all seated, the lights dimmed and a large castle adorned in sunlight rose out before them, they seemed to fly around the majesty of the castle, far greater than Hogwarts, a place magic could have been created from. They seemed to enter a tower window and into a large room, consisting of a round table and several chairs…


	3. Fateful Meeting

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

The Fateful Meeting

'Congratulations men the war is won,' the dark haired King announced to the occupants of the chairs seated at the round table.

'Hazza!' the men all shouted.

'The feast and celebration await us, let's not make ourselves a bother,' Arthur smiled and his knights laughed.

'While the threat to the north has been made null-,'

The men cheered.

''-we must focus our attention to the possible threats of the east,' Arthur continued.

'But my King, tis winter, no one fights in the winter,' Sir Pelleas objected.

'Had my father followed that tradition he would not have become King, and I my friends, would not be standing here with you today,' Arthur recounted.

'Aye but these are different times my King, Camelot will be safe, tis a time for celebration,' Sir Gareth announced.

'Aye, however I would have myself be a cautious King than a dead one,' Arthur smiled 'I fear I must send a party to keep an eye open toward the east. Which alas, means that one of you good knights must leave us to oversee this duty,'

'Any one of us would gladly depart for you my King, if there was ale on the table and a bonny lass awaiting in our beds, we would ride from it all on your command,' Sir Lionell swore and the men laughed.

'Very well,' Arthur laughed 'However, I truly hate to do this to you, I hear most of you have started the celebrations early and taken wives,'

The men laughed again.

'Tis the time, the lasses be ripe for the picking,' Sir Percivale joked.

'I wish a happy and full marriage for all of you, of course I will be gravely hurt if I do not receive invitations for the ceremony…,' Arthur grinned and his knights rejoiced in laughter.

'Ahh after two years of sombre war, it truly feels good to laugh in this room again,' Sir Kay sighed.

'My King, might we ask a query of you?' Sir Lionell asked.

'Aye of course,'

'We all love Camelot, tis our home and our belief. We love you also our King, we would despair to loose you,' Lionell tried.

'Am I to fall ill?' Arthur joked.

'Nay, but that is what worries us my King. Before you the lands were divided, lords continuously fought for Kingship with one another. Were you to, lord prevent it, pass away without an heir, Camelot would be ruin and the lands will return into turmoil,' Sir Gareth explained.

'Aye, tis a troublesome thought,' Arthur agreed.

'Then heed us, we beg of you. Take a wife. Give us a Queen and an heir,' Sir Pelleas pleaded. Arthur fell silent for a few moments.

'A-a Queen?' Arthur pondered.

'I have a sister my King, a beauty and of great propriety,' Sir Percivale tried.

'I've a daughter of those qualities and more,' Sir Pelleas bargained.

'I've a niece-,'

Arthur interrupted them with his laughter.

'I've the sensation of being haggled at a market place. I will think on your words, for now we feast, who here will travel to the east?'

'Aye,' several man offered at once.

'Sir Kay, you have not a wife or child to care for this winter, go, for your duty to Camelot and your King,' Arthur announced. Kay bowed,

'Twill be an honour my Lord,'

'Very well, let us take leave, to the celebrations,' Arthur announced. The men cheered and left the room in merry spirits. However there was one among them whose joyful disposition turned to melancholy. Arthur sat in his chair, thinking of what the men had said. The door to the room opened once more, and an old man clad I long deep purple robes entered.

'My King,' the old man bowed.

'I suppose you are aware of what my knights just requested I do?' Arthur asked the old man.

'Aye my King,' the man nodded.

'Ahh Merlin,' Arthur sighed 'What am I to do?'

'As King you have made sacrifices for Camelot, in open war and in private matters known only to you. I'm afraid you must make another,' Merlin advised.

'Take a Queen, produce an heir,' Arthur sighed 'I knew this day would come, however I find myself still ill prepared for it,'

'Once the child is conceived your duty will be done,' Merlin assured him.

'Very well then, for Camelot,' Arthur stood 'Who shall she be?'

'Send for Sir Lionell, his cousin is a fair Lady, not foreign to the skills of leadership. She will make a fine Queen,' Merlin instructed.

'Shall I do so immediately?' Arthur asked.

'Nay, wait till nooon tomorrow, then send him personally with the proposal to the Lady,' Merlin advised. Arthur sighed deeply.

'Aye you know Merlin, I'd rather the pain of a loosing battle then face this arrangement,'

A figure on a grey stallion rode along the rocky cliffs, just south of Camelot. He brought his stallion to a hault at the sound of trumpets below. He walked the horse to the edge and looked down at the large procession below him. The man's blonde hair whipped around his face as the breeze strengthened. The flags below were barely clinging to their poles. One of the front carriages had become bogged. The large accompaniment of men at arms stood prepared and a select few moved forward to aid the driver.

'Well would you look at all that Galahad?' the mad asked his horse 'Appears the procession that of a King,'

A glint of sunlight caught the travellers eye. It faded and the man spotted a figure hidden amonst the rocks, his swords reflection of the suns rays gave away his position.

'Well, well,' the man muttered and looked to the opposing cliff on the other side of the George. He spotted several other men concealed from the view of the travellers below.

'This should be interesting,' the man smiled 'Let's see how this wealthy noble handles professional rebels,'

Another trumpet was blown and the occupants were being removed from the bogged carriage. That was when the bandits emerged from their hidey holes and began their attack. The archers not far from the observer, appeared and shot down several men at arms guarding the carriage. However the men were obviously well trained and formed ranks, beginning to battle with the rebels. Although they were unable to prevent several rebels from grabbing a woman and taking her off, while she screamed for aid. The men at arms below tried to get to her but were cut off by the rebels. The thieves shoved the lady into their own black carriage and took off on a path, the man noticed, that would lead them past the bottom of his cliff.

'Oh the age of chivalry,' the man urged his horse around and it took off down the less sheer drop side, of the cliff. The carriage tore by, down below the bottom and the man increased the speed of the stallion. They reached the bottom and tore off following the path of the carriage. The screams of the woman could still be heard over the pounding of the hooves and the clashes of the carriage wheels.

'Gods teeth she's the wail of a banshee,' the man cursed. He came up behind the carriage and a rebel with a crossbow poked his head around the side.

'Oh Shit!' the traveller cursed as an arrow flew over his head. He urged the stallion forward alongside the carriage as the rebel ducked inside to reload the crossbow. He re emerged and was thrown into the shrubs by smug man on the horse. The traveller held out his hand to the Lady within the carriage.

'Take my hand Lady,' the man asked.

'Nay I shall fall under the wheels of the carriage,' she cried.

'Nay I promise you shall not, now take my hand!

'Nay!' she screamed.

'Bloody oath!' he cried and unsheathed his sword. He brought it down hard and cut the leather tie binding the horses to the carriage. The horses ran onward and carriage overturned into the shrubbery. The traveller dismounted and waited as the driver emerged sword drawn. He attacked the man at a run. The traveller sidestepped the overbearing lunge and knocked the rebels sword from his hand. As the scoungrel rushed to retrieved it, the traveller delivered a clean blow to the man's back.

'You should never turn your back on your opponent,' he spoke to the corpse 'Tis very stupid,'

'Good sir!' the lady emerged from the carriage dishevelled and slightly out of breath. 'You have saved my life. My husband shall be mighty pleased with you,'

'Perhaps,' the man said mounting the grey stallion 'However I have no intention of staying with you long enough to discover so, farewell Lady,'

'You are refusing to accept the thanks of the King of Camelot?' the woman asked with pride. That made the stranger pause.

'King Arthur?'

Just then the ladies men in waiting arrived with the sound pounding hooves to her side.

'My Lady Guinevere how fair you?' the leader asked.

'I am well thanks to the bravery of this knight,' the leader turned to the traveller in relief.

'My thanks Sir knight, pray what is your name?'

'Sir Lancelot,' the man spoke.

'Do you know who it is you have rescued?' the knight asked.

'A Queen to be, I think,' Lancelot answered.

'You must come with us to Camelot, the King will wish to speak to you Sir Lancelot,'

'For King Arthur of Camelot, I could take a little detour,'

Lancelot rode in with the Ladies procession. They were welcomed with warm celebration. With billowing trumpet, streamers, great banners and large overhanging flags. People ran out into the streets to greet them as they made their way up to the King's castle. Lancelot rode at the front of the company beside the lady's carriage. A messenger had been sent ahead to tell the King of the wandering knights brave act of rescue. News travelled fast in Camelot, people were pointing and saying his name as he passed. They arrived at the steps of the castle. A man stepped out of the large doors and the people cheered excitedly. Lancelot looked at the man clad in simple warrior leggings and an undershirt, the young knights eyes widened in shock. An old man stood beside the dark haired much younger man, with crossed arms a pose that screamed authority. Lancelot dismounted and Guinevere emerged from her new carriage. Arthur walked down the steps and took the ladies hand.

'My Lady Guinevere, welcome to Camelot,' he kissed her hand in greeting and she curtseyed.

'The Lady Hellen and the Lady Elaine will show you to your quarters. I look forward to seeing you again at the feast,'

'My King,' Guinevere curtseyed again before the two ladies moved to her side.

'My King,' the knight in charge of their procession bowed.

'Sir Lionell,' Arthur nodded in greeting 'Welcome home,'

'Thank-you My King,' Lionell gestured toward Lancelot 'Sir Lacelot, the brave knight that saved the Lady Guinevere,'

Arthur looked at Lancelot and his mouth dropped a wee bit. He did nthing for several moments, merely looking at the blonde.

'Welcome to Camelot Sir Lancelot,' Arthur bowed 'I am indebted to you,'

'My King it is enough that you welcome me graciously into a kingdom I have heard os many fine tales about. Camelot is quite unlike anything I have seen,' Lancelot confessed.

'Then come, let me show you more of it,' Lionell promised.

'Nay,' Arthur cut in 'That honour shall go to me,'

'But my King the Lady-,' Lionell tried.

'Would not be here if it weren't for this knight. Let me show him Camelot,' he smiled 'Sir Lancelot, this way,' Arthur turned and walked up the steps to the castle avoiding Merlin's knowing gaze.

Arthur was concluding his tour of Camelot with the library. There were thousands upon thousands of books stacked on giant bookcases, standing every 5 meters apart throughout the enormous chamber. It was a dark room save for the lanterns that gave it it's light. Inside very pale people walked searching the selves, or studying at a table.

'I've never seen so many volumes,' Lancelot admired 'my mother would have loved to lock me in here as a child. Tis unfortunate I saw this place, you may now never be rid of me,'

Arthur laughed

'A scholarly knight, you are of the likes I have never seen,' Arthur shook his head.

'Surely your knights read?' Lancelot asked.

'Oh certainly they read, however their enjoyment in the activity is supremely limited,'

'What of you my King?' Lancelot asked.

'I was raised on books, Merlin saw to that, a love of reading was crafted into me,'

'I believe that makes us two of a king,' Lancelot grinned and Arthur laughed. A large group of men bowed as they walked past them to a bookcase, Lancelot raised an eyebrow at the number.

'Perhaps not,'

'Of all the thousands that arrive in Camelot yearly I swear a good half of them come souly for my library,' Lancelot laughed merrily at the joyful humour of his King.

'Of all the stories of Camelot I have heard, they still pale in comparison to seeing it with my own eyes,'

'Not what you expected?' Arthur asked.

'Nay, both in the kingdom and the King,' Lancelot admitted.

'Oh? And how so have I surprised you?' Arthur asked.

'You would not mind for me to say?' Lancelot asked.

'Nay, twould help me to better understand,'

'Well my King from what I had heard of you, tales of battles and architectural dsigns and trade operations…they display a wisdom that does not match your face,' Lancelot described. 'You are far younger than I expected, if not my age than not a few years older,'

Arthur smiled and crossed his arms.

'I am an old man, in every way apart from my appearance,' Arthur spoke 'I know you understand what I mean by that, not many would however,'

'Aye my King, I understand what you mean,'

'The only way to truly tell a mans age is through his eyes,' Arthur explained 'You to me, are as old as dear old Merlin. You have seen much in your life,'

Lancelot gave a half hearted smile.

'I believe that is another area in which we are both same,' Lancelot pointed out. Arthur smiled and looked to the exit.

'Come, there is one more room I wish to show you,'

Arthur opened the door and held it open as Lancelot entered the large chamber. Arthur shut the door as Lancelot gazed at the legendary table.

'Who would have believed a piece of furniture could hold such significance,' Lancelot muttered.

'Tis just a round table,' Arthur spoke as he walked over to the topic of their conversation and sat on its edge.

'This is where I sit,' Arthur placed a hand on his chair 'and this…'

He gestured toward the scabbard on the back of the chair

'Excalibur?' Lancelot asked. Arthur nodded.

'I should like to see it someday,' Lancelot admitted.

'You will…perhaps up close?' Arthur raised an eyebrow. Lancelot smirked at the challenge, to cross blades with King Arthur.

'I look forward to it,' Lancelot accepted. Arthur smiled.

'So many chairs at this table,' Lancelot pointed out 'no wonder I've not spotted anther wandering knight in some months,'

'Aye, I was quite shocked to hear that you existed,' Arthur admitted.

'I'm a dying breed. Tis hard to compete with grand castles, extensive libraries, impressive stables and a worthy King,' Lancelot smiled, then asked 'Not all the knights have a seat at the around table?'

'Nay, not all. Only those I have the greatest trust and faith in, others I have lead the provinces,' Arthur explained.

'A fine plan, even though, what if they gain enough influence with their men to try and take the province?' Lancelot asked.

'It has yet to happen, and it is a fool who would try it,' Arthur's face grew solemn.

'I hear you've sent a region to the east?' Lancelot asked.

'Merely to observe, to ensure Camelot's safety,' Arthur laughed 'My knights think I'm being overly cautious. Sir Gareth was even so bold as to announce me paranoid,'

Lancelot smiled 'Tis a good idea,' he spoke solemnly 'tis my experience, good things never last,'

'I would protect Camelot till my final breath has left me,' Arthur promised 'Unfortunately tis that my knights are concerned about,'

'That explains the Lady Guinevere then,' Lancelot realised. Arthur nodded,

'Aye an heir,' Arthur looked off into space with a frown on his face.

'For a man whose about to be wed, you do not look so happy,' Lancelot pointed out.

'How dare you speak to the King like that!' Lionell entered the chamber furious 'Heis you better, treat him thus!'

Lancelot looked at Lionell in shock, realizing he spoke true.

'Lionell really-,' Arthur began.

'He's right my King. My apologies I have not been treating you as a king, but as a fellow knight. A slip of the mind I will ensure it never happens again. I beg your forgiveness,' Lancelot bowed.

'Sir Lancelot I have greatly enjoyed our conversation, constant vigilance and propriety is extremely overtaxing. I would prefer you treat me as you have been. It has been a while since I have been able to speak freely with someone,' Arthur confessed.

'-but my King-,' Lionell tried.

'Nay I cannot, tis not proper or for that matter permitted,' Lancelot stayed in his bow.

'Then I shall make it so, as King I am commanding you to disregard propriety whenever you speak with me. Treat me as you would any other knight or more so, a friend,' Arthur smiled. Lionell looked on in shock. Lancelot raised his head and stood casually, a smile on his lips.

'I would like that my King,'

'But my-,' Lionell tried again.

'Was there a reason you were here Seamus?' Arthur asked.

'Aye my King, the festivities have begun and the lady Guinevere is about to enter the great hall,' Lionell explained.

'Very well, I shall be there momentarily,' Arthur nodded. Lionell bowed and left the chamber.

'There are many chairs at this table,' Arthur agreed and running his hand over the top of one of the chairs. 'However, there could still be room, for one more,'

'My King?' Lancelot asked.

'I am asking you, Sir Lancelot, if you would join my court and become a knight of Camelot,' Arthur offered.

'A knight of Camelot?' Lancelot repeated.

'And sit at this table with me,' Arthur clarified.

'My King…we have but just met…wish you to know more of me before you offer a position at the table?'

'There is nothing about you I cannot learn in time,' Arthur added.

'I suppose that is true but my King-,'

'Do not fret,' Arthur cut in, 'I shall give you time to think it over,' Arthur promised.

'but…so quickly, so quickly you have asked me to join you…will not the other knights be…confused?'

'Aye,' Arthur laughed 'No doubt angry as well, you will have to prove yourself to them, as you have to me,'

'Forgive me my King, but what have I done to earn such trust and confidence,'

'Honesty, loyalty, honour, valour and kindness, tis what Camelot stands for, in the time I have known you, you have displayed them all,' Arthur smiled at the shocked knight 'You may join the festivities tonight, or not, if that is your wish,' Arthur smiled and left the speechless Lancelot behind.

A/N: As you can tell, unlike my previous story, this one won't have much humour in it. It's got a lot of romance though...still not sure how i should end it...but i'm loving it so far.


	4. The End of the Magical Realm

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Ye of little faith

Lancelot rushed down to the stables. It was morn, he hadn't attended the celebration he was too stunned by the King's offer. He ran to the stall he knew Galahad was occupying. The stallion looked at him calmly from the comfortable roomy stall in the King's private stables.

'Come on Galahad, we've got to get out of here,' Lancelot whispered and opened the stall door. The horse remained where he stood.

'Well you may like it here in Arthur's private palace for horses but I can't handle this much responsibility, come on let's go!'

Galahad looked at him and stomped his foot in disobedience.

'Don't do this to me Galahad, I like my life the way it is,' Lancelot argued. The horse shook his mane and Lancelot sighed. He walked over to the horse and ran a hand through his mane.

'I know, you're right. Everything I've ever wanted is here,' Lancelot scratched Galahad's forehead 'Then why am I so frightened of it,'

The horse didn't anser merely began licking Lancelot's open palm.

'Is it…is it him?' Lancelot asked 'How could he have that much confidence in me, I don't understand it,'

He rested his forehead against the horse's and sighed.

'We were so open with each other…I didn't expect him to be like that,' Lancelot thought 'We could have talked the entire night, I bet my horse on it,'

The horse whinnied in response.

'Relax Galahad I'm sure on this one,' Lancelot stroked the horses star.

'Sir Lancelot,' Lancelot looked up to see the Queen to be astride her brown mare 'What do you think of Arthur's gift to his bride?'

'She's magnificent,' Lancelot humoured the noble twit.

'Her name is Avalon,'

'Is that so?' Lancelot asked interested 'I have heard of such a place,'

'There is no such place,' she corrected 'Tis an old folk tale,'

A large white stud came to a halt beside the Lady, a beautiful man astride it.

'Good day Sir Lancelot,' Arthur greeted.

'My Liege,' Lancelot bowed his head.

'What were you speaking of?' Arthur asked.

'Nothing my King,' Guinevere assured.

'The land of Avalon, Lady Guinevere believes there is no such place,' Lancelot clued in, Arthur looked at her in shock.

'You don't?'

'The bible declares that it is so, the Avalon legend is merely a fable,' Guinevere declared.

'Am I to understand…that you are a Christian my lady?' Arthur asked.

'But of course…' she spoke arrogantly.

'What of the old ways?' Lancelot asked.

'Lies, made from those longing for an explanation of existence they do not understand,' she declared.

'The same could be said that of the bible,' Lancelot argued.

'Do not speak blasphemy Sir Lancelot!' she gasped.

'I do not believe in your god,' Lancelot clarified.

'You don't?' Arthur asked interested.

'Nay, I have seen much on my travels-,'

'Then surely you can not deny that god is among us, helping us all, loving each one of us,' Guinevere cut it.

'Actually tis quite the opposite. If anything all I've seen further proves that god does not exist,' Lancelot clarified.

'You must see a horrible world than Sir Lancelot,' Guinevere sighed.

'Nay, but one of the consequences of actions, destinies to be fulfilled and magic tying everyone to everything,' Lancelot described 'However at times that world can seem quite bleak,'

Arthur smiled at Lancelot warmly.

'Magic? Surely you do not believe in such ridiculous trivialities,' Guinevere laughed at Lancelot's beliefs.

'Of course, I was raised on the old ways, I have followed them, I believe that Avalon exists and I believe that Merlin is a great deal more than an advisor,' Lancelot stated boldly.

'I pity you Lancelot, your mind is clouded by your idiotic upbringing,' she sighed.

'If you think so My Lady,'

'I find it extremely interesting you selected a Christian wife for me Merlin,' Arthur discussed privately in the old man's quarters. Odd substances were burning, a collection of foreign objects sat on his shelves an da cauldron lay over a fireplace whilst Merlin read from a book on his stand.

'Do you?' Merlin asked as he walked to the cauldron and stirred it five times counter clockwise.

'I'd have thought you'd want me to take a Queen of the old ways,' Arthur confessed.

'There aren't many left,' Merlin returned to his book 'The way of the old ways is dying Arthur. Men no longer believe in magic, so it will disappear from the world of men,'

'Magic will disappear?'

'It will still exist of course, and those with the gift will still be able to use it, but no one outside the magical world will know of that,' Merlin explained.

'How do you know all this old man?' Arthur teased.

'I have foreseen it,' the wizard replied simply.

'What else do you see?' Arthur asked.

'All I need to know,' Merlin wrote a symbol beside an instruction and turned to the cauldron.

'Will she be a good Queen?' Arthur asked.

'She will fulfil her purpose,' Merlin sighed.

'She'll help rid the world of magic?' Arthur asked.

'that is one of her accomplishments yes,' Merlin nodded.

'I don't know how someone could not believe in the old ways,' Arthur pondered 'After all that has happened,'

'Not every person has such an exciting life as yo Arthur, aside from myself and one another you are the ony male to see Avalon,' Merlin pointed out.

'One other?' Arthur asked.

'Mmm, the priestess gave him protection in the time of his greatest need, on behalf of his mother, who thereafter devoted her life to Avalon and became a priestess,' Merlin informed.

'First law of the old ways, nothing is without price,' Arthur rencountered 'Tis a pity, and a wonder how may humans will live without magic,'

'They shall manage,'

'What of those who still believe? Don't they deserve to remember and be apart of the magical realm?' Arthur asked.

'I'm afraid there are too few Arthur,' the wizard sighed.

'Lancelot believes…' Arthur thought absentmindedly 'He argued with Guinevere…he spoke quite passionately,' Arthur spoke.

'Yes, Lancelot is a passionate young man, brave too…and handsome. The entire court of ladies are swooning at the sight of him. I have already heard several pieces of gossip about ladies plans to seduce the young knight. Such a handsome lad,' Merlin baited.

'Really, I hadn't noticed,' Arthur shrugged. Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur who was studying the walls.

'Be careful Arthur,' Merlin warned. 'You are loved now, but it can be remarkable how fast those matters can change,'

'I know Merlin, I am ever vigilant,' Arthur swore 'Perhaps overly so,'

'Oh yes, I could tell you were being cautious after you requested Lancelot become a knight of Camelot after knowing him for four short hours,' Merlin spoke snidely.

'Really?' Arthur asked 'It felt so much longer than that,'

'Hmmm,' Merlin thought 'Perhaps it was,'

'No I mean…I feel like I know him…we had only just met but…we were laughing together and speaking freely, like we were old friends. Lancelot does not see me as others do,' Arthur tried to explain.

'I know,' Merlin spoke and turned to face Arthur 'He is quite remarkable, I believe you were right when you asked him to join your court. However be cautious,' Merlin turned back to his book 'There are those who would become jealous of the young knight, and no matter how peaceful or tolerant the kingdom, darkness will always be lurking around the next turn,'

Lancelot walked to the oak door protectively guarded by two soldiers however they made no move to stop him as he opened the door and entered the king's private chamber. It was as Lancelot expected it to be large, regal and lavish. Adorned in golds and silvers. Furntirue stacked neartly within desks, chairs, a giant hearth, delicate curtains etc…

However Arthur was nowhere within. There were two doors connected to the room Lancelot opened one and found Arthur's personal bathroom. Very large, very beautiful, if a bathroom could be beautiful. Arthur wasn't in there either. Lancelot strode to the other door and pulled it open. It consisted of the most largest bed he'd ever seen. The covers were, like the rest of the chamber, lovely shades of gold and silver. Lancelot frowned, no Arthur.

'King Arthur?' Lancelot called out.

'On the balcony,' a voice echoed from the bedroom. Lancelot walked through the bedroom and pulled open the door. he found himself on the balcony looking over the wonders of Camelot at night. The castle sparkled (A/N: Ryuichi yeee!), in the firelight, truly magnificent.

'Beautiful is it not?' a voice beside him asked.

'Aye, tis truly a thing to behold,' Lancelot agreed. Arthur laughed and Lancelot looked at the man beside him and realised he had with him a form of telescope.

'I was speaking of the night sky,' Arthur explained.

'Aye,' Lancelot smirked 'Twas what I was speaking of also,'

Arthur laughed once more.

'Merlin gave you that contraption?' Lancelot asked.

'Aye, he did, it enables me to gain a closer look of things far more distant then I could ever see,' Arthur informed.

'Such a gift,' Lancelot awed.

'He gave it to me as a boy, for my studies,' Arthur explained.

'Had you any childhood my king?' Lancelot asked.

'As much as you had I expect,' Arthur answered. Lancelot looked to the sky,

'Perhaps,'

'I'm sure I would have liked a strong childhood, I know some men who still refuse to give up theirs,' Arthur smiled and Lancelot laughed.

'It makes them quite enjoyable company however,' Lancelot remarked.

'Aye, that they are,' Arthur agreed 'I envy them, to be carefree and live in the moment, must be a wondrous thing,'

'As a wandering knight I have both lived in the moment and acted carefree on several occasions, I assure you, the life would not satisfy you,'

'Oh?' Arthur asked 'And why is that?'

'Because it did not satisfy me,' Lancelot explained.

'Think you and I so much a like?' Arthur asked.

'Aye tis no many I can relate more to,'

'Aye as I find with you,' Arthur agreed.

'If the life of a wandering knight does not come to your satisfaction, pray tell me what would?' Arthur asked.

'I do not know…perhaps I shall find it here,' Lancelot thought, a bright smile lit up Arthur's features.

'You've chosen to join my knights?'

'Aye, if you'll still have me my king,' Lancelot faced Arthur completely serious.

'Of course! Lancelot it warms my heart to know that you are one of us,' Arthur exclaimed. Lancelot couldn't help but return the joyful smile.

'Mine also, my king,' Lancelot confessed 'That which ridded me of my uncertainty was the strong surge of pride I felt at the thought of taking an oath to serve you always,'

'You will have to keep my vigilant Sir Lancelot, with you by my side I may gain overconfidence in my protection,' Arthur joked 'You will have to distance yourself from me, else I might boast that I could never be touched,'

'Alas, I would find that task extremely difficult to accomplish,'

A/N: i know the spelling was terrible, bare with me, stupid computer keeps playing up argh!


	5. Sacrifices and Ceremonies

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Sacrifices and Ceremonies

The knights sat in their chairs talking loudly and eagerly as to why they received summons from their King at midday during a time of peace. They didn't notice the new chair placed at the round table until Arthur entered accompanied with Lancelot, adorned in the colours of the knights of Camelot, with the King's crest above his heart proof that he belonged to the round table. The men looked shocked as Lancelot took his seat and Arthur stood before his own.

'My knights, you are here because I have a strong trust in each one of you, I know you loyal, brave, honest, kind and above all a dear friend. Tis why it brings me joy to make yet another addition to our table,' Arthur introduced.

The men looked at each other questioningly and angry, as Arthur had expected their response would be.

'But my King…Lancelot has only been in our company for a mere four days,' Lionell pressed 'Sir Harvard has served as a provincial knight for three years and has proven himself many times…'

'Speak your point Sir Lionell,' Arthur stood firmly.

'He is a loyal and brave knight…yet you chose a man you barely know over his long and hard service?' Lionell asked. Many of the men nodded enthusiastically.

'I judge who is worthy by the same characteristics I judged in you Sir Lionell, Sir Harvard is indeed a great knight, however, he is lacking what each of you here possess,' Arthur argued.

'Pray tell us, what is it we have that he does not?' Sir Lucan asked.

'Honesty,' Arthur clarified.

'Sir Harvard is an honest man, one of the truest I know,' Sir Safer defended.

'I must disagree,' Arthur stood firm 'he has lied to me on several matters of his provinance concerning the profit of the trade mission he sent north, I've no resentments that the mission failed or if he requires more gold. However, I do when he lies before me,'

'But tis not only Sir Harvard my King,' Lionell interrupted 'There are many knights who have fought and bled for you, yet you put a stranger before them?'

'Sir Lancelot is a knight who has proven himself to me in more ways than one. He has displayed all the characteristics I judge you by, and he is willing to swear the oath, binding himself to me even if it means death. Tis why I knew him worthy,' Arthur challenged 'Tis my decision and my will,'

'Aye my King, so it be done,' Lionell bowed.

'Good,'

Lancelot made his vows that night in the church before god, as Arthur and his court celebrated the marriage that was to take place in the morn. Arthur made two vows the next day, one to rule wisely and justly by Lancelot and one to be faithful by his bride. Lancelot watched Arthur during the celebration feast after the marriage, whether he did so unknowingly or not. While the Queen seemed joyous and alive with excitement, the King seemed pleasant and happy. However there were times during the night, Lancelot saw a sadness in the King's eyes hidden from the rest of the room. Lancelot supposed he should have merry, he had sworn an oath to a King he admired and would gladly give his life to protect. However, this merriment was bitter sweet, as he watched Arthur from his table he felt truly removed. As though the King would be forever distant to him. At that moment Arthur looked up and met Lancelot's gaze. For a moment they gazed into each others sad eyes, before Arthur recovered and offered Lancelot his false smile. Which Lancelot returned encouragingly before eyes diverted deliberately willed elsewhere for the remainder of the night.

The next morn Lancelot had eaten half the amount of food on his plate when both Sir Gareth and Sir Percivel sat on both his sides and Sir Lionell sat opposed to him.

'Sir Lancelot,' Lionell greeted.

'Good Morn to you,' Lancelot spoke warmly despite his current chilly disposition.

'Aye and to you, how did you find of the feast last night?' Lionell asked.

'Twas a great celebration,' Sir Lancelot assured.

'Aye that it was, but I questioned how _you_ found it?' Lionell smiled.

'Well enough,' Sir Lancelot answered simply.

'You were a quiet one last night, heard not a word from you all evening,' Gareth spoke 'And I sat by your side for most of it,'

'I am still becoming accustomed to Camelot and its people,'

'Aye well tis what occasions the like are for,' Gareth pressed.

'I suppose you be one of those who do not speak much at such entertaining events. If that be the case, see'n as how you be new to the kingdom, tis understandable,' Percivale spoke up.

'I had come to wandering how you impressed our King in such small time, to become one to sit at our table?' Lionell questioned.

'I know not,' Lancelot shrugged 'I have wondered that myself, I find no sure answer, perhaps it is as he said, he saw in me, what he sees in all of you,'

'Aye perhaps,' Lionell studied the young knight.

'Well now, that you have spent a night as…a knight, how do you enjoy the luxuries of such a life as ours,' Sir Percivale spoke. Twas obvious he lacked some finer teachings.

'I'm sorry, I do no understand your meaning,' Lancelot frowned.

'Bein' so close to the King, makes us mighty favourable with the lasses,' Percivale smirked 'I saw a great many approach you…although I cannot remember if you danced with-,'

'I'm afraid my skills reach their limit when it comes to dancing,' Lancelot answered quickly.

'Tis not difficult, although perhaps you and a lass did something quite more skilful than dancing?' Percivale asked.

'Nay,' Gareth answered 'I noticed him retire. He did so alone,'

Percivale frowned and Lionell continued to closely study the blonde warrior.

'There be something wrong with our women Sir Lancelot?' Percivale glared 'Or be there a certain lass for you? Mayhap would you like an introduction?'

Lancelot frowned and stood.

'Nay, I thank you, however I prefer to handle such matters myself,' Lancelot replied.

'Pray sit down Lancelot, stay with us a while longer,' Lionell warned 'I wish to speak with you more, you see our King sees a greatness in you. I wish to know what it is, for I remain unimpressed,'

Lancelot's eyes narrowed.

'Nay I don't suppose a man like you could,' Lancelot stood to his full height. The other knights quickly stood recognising the insult 'I've seen many men the likes of you, that brag of their conquers of the bedroom, and remain slow witted from heavy celebration the night before. You wonder what the King sees in me, I wonder the same of you Sir knight,'

''I assure you Lancelot,' Lionell spat 'My wits be as sharp in my blade, if you were not a knight of Camelot I assure you. You would certainly discover how so,'

Lancelot smirked

'Then tell me Lionell, what say you to a friendly training match?'

Lionell grinned.

Arthur sat on a bench in the vacant royal gardens of Camelot. His head in his hands, eyes shut in painful thought. He was so deep within his own mind, he almost did not hear the approaching footsteps, years of physical knightly training aided him well.

'How fair you my King?' Arthur looked up at a concerned looking Merlin. Arthur didn't have the heart to hold up a joyful charade. He merely returned his head to his hands. Merlin frowned and sat on the seat beside his old pupil.

'I realise how difficult this is for you,' Merlin spoke solemnly 'Your people are indefinitely indebted to you,'

Arthur shuddered and rubbed his eyes.

'I never want to go through that again Merlin,' Arthur spoke 'Never, not with her…nor any other,'

Merlin nodded

'I know,'

'What form of man am I?' Arthur asked disgusted 'To fear and hate the touch of his own wife?'

'You are no man, you are King,' Merlin established 'As such that which applies to others, means nothing to you,

'If anyone knew-,'

'You must not fear them, or yourself,' Merlin advised 'They will never understand the sacrifices you have made for this kingdom,'

'Merlin-,'

A loud cheer could be heard from somewhere close to where Arthur sat with the old wizard. Arthur's head turned in the direction it came from and frowned.

'What would cause such excitement?' Arthur asked. Suddenly one of the gardeners ran past them in a rush.

'Good day,' Arthur spoke in greeting. The man stopped and looked at Arthur horrified.

'My King!' he exclaimed and fell to the floor in a bow.

'What caused you to hasten at such speed?' Arthur asked pleasantly 'That you would abandon your duties?'

The man shook and looked up at Arthur pleadingly.

'Majesty forgive me!' the man begged 'I had heard that Sir Lionell was matching steel with the new knight come from the south,'

'Sir Lancelot?' Arthur asked surprised.

'Aye, that be him. Tis known that Sir Lionell has the greatest skill of the knights with steel, the entire staff has hastened to see how the two compare,' the man explained. Arthur turned to Merlin.

'You'll excuse me?' Arthur asked the old man. Merlin smiled at him knowingly.

'Of course,'

Arthur turned on his heel and hurried toward the cheers of his people.

'Suddenly your troubles are cast in shadow. As the knight of the light illuminates your world,'

Lancelot and Lionell stood at a stand off. Lancelot had a bruise forming on his shoulder and a minor cut on his forearm. Lionell had a heavily bleeding cut above his eye, a split lip, a dislocated arm, a gash across his thigh and massive bruise on his back. Lionell breathed heavily as Lancelot sent him a grin.

'Your sword is indeed very sharp Sir Lionell,' Lancelot remarked 'However I've yet to feel its sting,'

Lionell growled and lunged at the younger knight. Lancelot sidestepped the attack and kicked Lionell on his backside as he continued to run past him from the effort pushed into his attack. Lionell exclaimed in outrage. He turned to attack again but found the cool feel of the tip of a blade pressed gently against his neck. Lionell glared at the smirking victor.

'Do you yield Sir Lionell,' Lancelot asked.

'Aye…aye I yield,' Lancelot removed his blade from the mans throat. A large cheer went up for the victor, Lancelot bowed playing to the crowd.

'I thank you good people,'

'Indeed,' the crowd went quiet as King Arthur walked to the fence of the training yard. 'A well earned victory,'

Lancelot smiled greatly at his king and Arthur couldn't hep but return it.

'Thank you my King,'

'Has been some time since Sir Lionell suffered defeat, you've great skill with steal,' Arthur complimented.

'Thank you my King,' Lancelot was suddenly very aware that he was only wearing his trousers. His pale toned chest glistening with sweat in the sun.

'I believe I made you a promise,' Arthur smiled and drew his sword from its scabbard, the people surrounding gasped 'Would you still like to experience the might of Excalibur?'

Lancelot drew his sword once more and took up his ready stance.

'Aye my King, twould be a great pleasure,'

Arthur swung Excalibur in his hand and stood before Lancelot posed ready for an attack. Lancelot attacked first, he swung his sword down upon Arthur and was block. The sound of steal upon steal clashed in the courtyard. The hum of Excalibur could be heard and the people watched the two young men in awe. Both men pulled back at the same time, Lancelot swung his sword to rape across Arthur's chest, Arthur dodged back and lunged in return. Lancelot brought his blade across and stopped the blow, he parried and was again blocked by his king. Arthur pushed the blade aside and swung his fist toward the blonde. Lancelot turned to the side and brought his blade across. Arthur stepped back, a cut upon his bicep. Arthur smiled and tore off the sleeve of his tunic.

'You've drawn first blood,' Arthur admitted, Lancelot shrugged but grinned 'Well done, just be sure that it not get to your head,'

With that Arthur lunged forward. Lancelot moved backward and hit Excalibur from its frontal attack of his body. Lancelot swung around aiming for Arthur's legs. Arthur blocked his low attack and struck Lancelot across the face. Lancelot stumbled back and felt the strong sting of a split lip as blood ran down his cheek. Lancelot smiled at Arthur despite the pain in his mouth and raised his sword ready for an attack. Arthur lunged, Lancelot side stepped and Arthur ran past. A long gash across the top of his leg, however the move had cost him a small gash on his side. They were quite evenly matched and both men were revelling in it. Arthur gambeled and performed a very advanced move Lancelot had seen before, he knew how to counter it and his sword was halfway there, one more move and the battle was his, however the cheers from the crowd stopped and Lancelot froze, Arthur's blade pressed itself on the side of his face. Both men were breathing hard Lancelot smiled and laughed joyously, but Arthur simply nodded, turned and walked away.


	6. A Peace Short Lived

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

A Peace Short Lived

Arthur was hesitant to return to his chambers less his wife be waiting for him there. Instead he turned to his private study, a place men knew not to enter save emergencies. So Arthur was greatly surprised when Lancelot entered the room, Arthur was still sweaty and bleeding from the fight, as was Lancelot, he had obviously hastened after his King immediately after their match.

'Did not the guards stop you?' Arthur asked, he always positioned two guards outside the door of his study to cease any who tried to enter. Lancelot merely grinned.

'Aye,'

Arthur sighed and put his head in his hands.

'Forgive me my King, I need to know, why you looked at me like you did before and why you walked away from me after out match,'

Arthur looked at Lancelot, he truly was extraordinary, no other man would dare enter a King's private chamber and make demands of said King.

'Twas not an honest contest,' Arthur replied.

'By what do you mean?' Lancelot asked.

'Twas no victory, you let me win,' Arthur spoke.

'I-,'

'Deny it if you will,' Arthur crossed his arms.

'I do not,' Lancelot admitted 'Aye, I let my blade fall when I could have blocked, and I would have had not I realised the number of men in our audience,'

'Has that meaning to me?' Arthur asked still angry.

'Aye my King. I could not before your people, be victorious over you. Twould not do well for your rule,' Lancelot explained 'A king, above all else, is an image of greatness in all aspects,'

Arthur sighed.

'I understand, however I would not have you do that again. I never want you to be anything but yourself when with me. You are not like them Lancelot. Tis what I find most interesting,'

'Aye my King,' Lancelot nodded.

'I quite enjoyed Sir Lionell's face at the commencement of your duel,' Arthur smiled. Lancelot laughed merrily. 'Humility will do that warrior a great deal of good,'

'Aye that it could,'

'Your swordsmanship is quite extraordinary,' Arthur remarked.

'As a wandering knight I have seen many different styles of combat, all the more effective moves I have adopted into my own,' Lancelot explained.

'Aye twould greatly benefit you,'

'But where I am the greater swordsman, you can rest easy knowing you are a far better man,' Lancelot smirked. Arthur laughed,

'Aye you can boast now Sir Lancelot, and rejoice in your superiority. However we shall face one another again and at that time I assure you tis I who will force you into the dirt,' Arthur promised. (AN: I soo didn't mean that as an innuendo…however it works out nicely ), Lancelot laughed.

'Very well then, I shall look forward to the challenge my King, for now,' Lancelot stole Arthur's goblet of mead from his desk and raised it 'A toast to my superiority over the great King Arthur of Camelot, who has been tried and found weak at the end of my blade,'

Arthur laughed as Lancelot drank to his own name and spat out the foul liquid.

'That mead be a good few days old,' Arthur laughed. Lancelot made foul faces and disgusted noises.

'Twas so good of you to tell me,' Lancelot spoke sarcastically.

'Far be it of me to deny the gods their just deserves on the,' Arthur smirked. Lancelot walked to the hearth and dumped the remainder of the drink on the fire.

'Your servants have a unique form of cleanliness,' Lancelot remarked.

'No one enters this chamber save I,' Arthur spoke.

'Ahh that would explain the guards then' Lancelot realised.

'Aye and why I was surprised to see you enter,'

'Forgive me, I did not realise this chamber was your room of solitude,' Lancelot bowed and turned to leave.

'It matters not,' Arthur shrugged and sat 'I enjoy your company far better than my own,'

'Aye tis no doubt what Lionell thinks also,' Arthur laughed and Lancelot sat opposing his desk facing the King.

'How did you end up facing one another?'

'Resentments, he approached me at breakfast with Sir Gareth and Sir Percivale,' Lancelot explained.

'How did you find them?' Arthur asked.

'Sir Gareth by a worthy enough man,' Lancelot remarked 'Sir Percivale seems overly fond of women,'

'Aye that he is,' Arthur laughed.

'He seemed greatly shocked of my behaviour last night,' Lancelot remembered.

'Aye tis somewhat unusual for a knight to not share a one dance with a Lady,' Arthur agreed.

'How are you aware that I danced with no one?'

'Twas a dull night,' Arthur commented 'One can only stand so much of talk on ladies matters without having one's mind wander'

Lancelot laughed.

'I do not believe I saw you leave your seat once,' Arthur commented.

'Nay I did once,'

'Oh?'

'Aye, to relieve myself of the wine,' Lancelot spoke and Arthur laughed.

'No doubt you would be the superior at the art of dancing, I have no great skill there,' Lancelot sighed.

'And to retire alone for a knight tis an odd thing also,' Arthur added.

'But not for a King, before the Queen I hear our bed was your own,' Lancelot changed the focus from him.

'Aye well I cannot afford any illegitimate children,'

'Aye I suppose it be so,'

'And you?' Arthur asked.

'Much the same, I do not wish to face those that would use their child to claim I provide for a babe I do not know to be mine,' Lancelot excused. Arthur nodded.

'Understandable,'

'Aye,'

Five hours later Guinevere went in search for her husband, Lady Ellen beside her. She had not seen him for the entirety of the day and was becoming nervous.

'My Lady,' Ellen spoke beside her 'I know tis not my business but I feel that over these past days we have become fast friends,'

'Aye I feel that also Ellen,' Guinevere agreed as she turned the corridor.

'Wonderful! Than twould not be outrageous to inquire on the celebrations last night,' Ellen smiled.

'Aye twas a great night. Arthur is a great listener and I greatly enjoyed the company of Sir Safer,' Guinevere spoke (AN. Note how many times she said great).

'Aye however my Queen I was speaking of the celebrations that took place after the feast?' Ellen asked with a large grin. Guinevere returned it mischievously.

'Twas truly magnificent…however,' Guinevere looked around to see if they could be overheard upon realising the corridor was vacant she turned to her lady in waiting, who was currently waiting (hehehe).

'Twas quite unusal,' Guinevere frowned 'I've only shared myself with one other, and I found no warmth in my bed on both times,'

'Is that so?'

'Aye, indeed it took Arthur a great deal of time to merely emerge into the bedroom-.'

'My Lady?'

Guinevere jumped and turned to the man who had spoken behind her, seeing a peasant she calmed and glared at the lower being.

'Tis Queen now servant, what is it you ask of me?' she demanded. The servant paled

'I beg forgiveness my Queen, I did not recognise you,' the peasant bowed. 'I shall take my leave of you,'

'hold a moment!' the queen faced the mouse 'Know you where the King is?'

'His majesty? Aye he be in his study chamber but-,' Guinevere was already gone.

'Guinevere walked over to the large men guarding the doors to her husbands study.

'Stand aside,' Guinevere commanded.

'But my Queen we cannot allow-,'

'Your Queen has commanded you to stand aside, she wishes to speak to the King…no stand aside!' She spoke in third person. The men looked at one another questioningly. Guinevere took the opportunity and entered the chamber. Arthur looked up to the door from where he stood by the hearth, in shock as the Queen entered. Lancelot stood from his chair beside him.

'My Kin,' Guinevere greeted she opened her mouth but shut it noticing the look of rage in Arthur's eyes.

'Queen Guinevere,' Arthur used her title 'You be new to Camelot. So allow me to explain this to you. This chamber is my own, to celebrate my solitude. The only person to enter this room is myself. No servant enters to clean and no knights to discuss warfare. Tis mine. Being so I would be grateful if you were to leave and never enter this chamber henceforth,'

Guinevere gaped at Arthur.

'But my King…I am Queen. Certainly there can be no chamber you would forbid your wife to enter?' Guinevere asked.

'Forgive me, but this must stand. No one enters this chamber,' Arthur still glared.

'What of _him,_' Guinevere sulked 'If this be your recluse, why is a knight accompanying you?'

'It seems as though the guards are having an off day my Lady,' Sir Lancelot grinned 'Or rather off goats milk, so trusting and gullible,'

Arthur laughed, Guinevere did not.

'I am no longer a Lady Sir Lancelot, I am Queen, although many appear to have forgotten,' Guinevere glared.

'You'll forgive me my Queen, I had a need to speak with the King, however that time is passed and I am to take my leave, perhaps we could take a noon ride?' Lancelot offered to get the Queen off Arthur's back.

'Noon? Tis evening Sir Laneclot,' Guinevere frowned. Arthur and Lancelot looked at her in shock.

'Evening? Truly?' Lancelot asked. Arthur walked to the window and opened the shutters. Twas indeed evening, the sun was setting and the lanterns were lit. Arthur looked at Lancelot amazed.

'So fast does time fly,' Arthur spoke.

'Aye, seems but a moment ago I entered these chambers, tis almost unfair that dinner calls,' Lancelot agreed.

'Aye,'

'My King!' Guinevere demanded attention

'Forgive me Queen Guinevere, for a moment I had forgotten you entered. Let us go to supper,' Arthur walked to his wife and offered his arm. She accepted it smiling.

'After which I shall have a stern talk with the guards upon the admittance to my private chamber,'

Guinevere glowed-

'We shall not want this to occur again,'

-and was extinguished.

It was during diner when a messenger arrived in a bad state, bloody, bruised and broken, with a message that Sir Gabriel, who was in charge of a major providence south west of Camelot yet apart of the Kingdom, had gained the loyalty of the majority of soldiers and taken the providence by force. Those soldiers that stood against him for Camelot were killed. Arthur immediately called a summons for the knights of the round table. Arthur stalked along the corridor toward the tower. Lancelot caught up,

'Twould be inappropriate and distasteful to gloat, however since you recognise my superiority I find no remorse in telling you that I told you it would be so,' Lancelot grinned. Arthur's dark mood lightened slightly but still couldn't give Lancelot a smile. 'Mayhap _now_ I feel a little remorse…,'

'Forgive me Lancelot, my spirits will not easily lift,' Arthur stalked toward the spiral staircase, 'Betrayal sets me in a foul mood,'

'Aye I thought twould be so, however anger and vengeance do not become you. I hope you'll forgive me for my future efforts,' Lancelot spoke as Arthur began to ascend the stairs behind his king.

'You be forgiven, I appreciate your efforts,' Arthur replied 'However twould do no good,'

'Aye I understand. So if I were to pull down my breeches and parade my behind before the Queen twould be fruitless?' Lancelot asked. Arthur froze and turned to look at Lancelot in shock.

'Y-you,' Arthur began to sweat 'You would not undress…,'

'Nay you are right I would not,' Lancelot shrugged and walked past Arthur 'However I did, for a moment relieve your spirits and uncloud your mind,'

Arthur continued to look at the knight in shock.

'You be the strangest man I've to come across,' Arthur shook his head.

'I take great pride in it,' Lancelot laughed. Arthur smiled.

'Aye my King, a smile doth suit you much better. Tis enough to warm the heart of the cruellest creature,' Lancelot commented. Arthur laughed,

'Mayhap this conflict shall be solved if I approach the betrayer Sir Gabriel, and administer my smile?' Lancelot laughed.

'Indeed he shall surely swoon and return your land,'

The men laughed and continued on their way.

'You need not fear my King,' Lancelot spoke seriously as they approached the large oak doors. 'He will greatly regret crossing you before this is done. We will use his betrayal as a severe example,'

Arthur looked at Lancelot in surprise.

'It appears you have a mind for politics Sir Lancelot,' Arthur remarked.

'Benefits of a joy for reading,' Lancelot grinned. Arthur moved to open the doors but stopped and faced his knight.

'What think you on how I should act?' Arthur asked.

'My King?'

'I value your thoughts,' Arthur inquired. Lancelot nodded and frowned in thought.

'Perhaps…send a large accompaniment of men…however I would not have all of them from Camelot. Have a small legion, so that the people believe the threat is minimum. And have a larger accompaniment form another loyal providence meet near the location of battle…I'd leave other Sir Lionell or _Nay_ leave Sir Percivale behind to oversee Camelot in your absence…hmm Aye tis what I would have you do,' Lancelot advised. Arthur smirked at Lancelot.

'My thanks,' Arthur spoke before he opened the doors and entered the room. Lancelot enterd after him and took his seat with the rest of the knights at the round table. Arthur addressed his knights,

'A province has been taken. One of our own has made the ultimate betrayal. He believes that with his hostages that "soft hearted King Arthur" will yield,' the men all looked on loyally toward the King with a deep anger in their eyes.

'I say otherwise,' Arthur smiled menacingly 'On the morrow a small legion of men from Camelot will depart with us for Tintagil Castle, where Sir Urien will have gathered a large accompaniment of men to aid us in our battle against Ridgemont. Sir Safer, I would ask you to stay and oversee Camelot in my absence,' Arthur gave Lancelot a private smile 'I know your attentions would remain on the kingdom and not in the bedchamber,'

'My Lord?' Sir Safer frowned in confusion and Lancelot grinned from ear to ear, knowing Arthur was right if Percivale was left in charge he would become too occupied with all the womanly attention.

'Think not on it, however will you accept this task?' Arthur asked.

'Aye my King, twould be an honour,'

'Good, the rest of you will accompany me on the morn to Ridgemont, ho may I count on to arrange the legions?' Arthur offered. Lionell was the first to stand, the others would not knowing that it was his area of skill.

'Very well, have us ready to leave by dawn…I fear our peace was short lived gentlemen,' Arthur sighed. The knights laughed.

'How unfortunate that you must leave a new bride behind but on the second day of marriage,' Sir Gareth sympathised.

'I must sacrifice my own pleasure for the sake of my kingdom,' Arthur remarked. The knights gave him looks of sympathy. Lancelot was the only one who noticed their King was not that upset.

The legion set off from Camelot in the morn and headed south east for Tintagil Castle. Arthur had sent his own messenger ahead to have the keep prepare for their short stay and to organize their soldiers. Arthur rode behind his archers, followed by his royal knights. Lancelot rod beside sir Gareth, Lionell rode beside Arthur, head held high even though he bore the scar across his brow from Lancelot's sword. Lancelot and Gareth road behind the King. Gareth was greatly impressed by Lancelot's duels and was engaging Lancelot in deep discussion on sword techniques. Lancelot found he didn't mind his company. Lionell was shaking in silent fury. Arthur saw this and tried to suppress his grin.

'Sir Lancelot,' Lionell spoke loudly halting Gareth in the midst of a battle story 'Tell us where a wandering knight hails from?'

'Forgive me?' Lancelot asked in confusion.

'Where you hail from man, where do you call home, what land?' Lionell repeated irritably.

'A place that no longer exists,' Lancelot replied solemnly.

'Aye, there be many such non places since the times before Camelot,' Gareth agreed 'Burned by the fires of hate and greed,'

'Tell us the name of this place and who your father be to instruct you in ways of the sword,' Lionell asked.

'I do not care to speak of it, tis a memory I wish to keep forgotten,' Lancelot repressed his line fo thought 'However I will tell you that twas not my father that instructed me, but my liege lord Sir Gawain,'

'Sir Gawain?' Gareth asked.

'I believe he is more commonly known as the black knight,' Lancelot spoke. Galahad whinnied and Lancelot stroked his grey stallions silky mane.

'The black knight? Aye he I have heard of,' Gareth shivered.

'A merciless and dangerous lord who served none but himself,' Lionell commented. Lancelot glared at the offensive mans back.

'Aye, he had hoped to influence me into taking on his legacy and continue the legend of the black knight. However I cared not for such things and he died before he could convince me otherwise,' Lancelot spoke.

'No wonder you fight like a demon,' Gareth commented 'You were taught by the devil,'

'I'm not sure I should trust a man raised on the ideals of the black knight,' Lionell reasoned, Arthur frowned.

'Twelve is hardly an age to be raised on ideals,' Arthur defended 'His past be less colourful thatn your own Sir Lionell,'

Lionell actually growled.

'And how would you know of that my King. I don't believe he told us his age?'

'Nay, but he told me. They day before this,' Arthur spoke. Lancelot smiled and Arthur looked behind him to share a grin.

'Have you any family Lancelot?' Gareth decided to change the conversation before Lionell lost his self mastery.

'My mother still lives,' Lancelot answered.

'Serving a convent? Tis a fashion for widows in these times,' Gareth questioned.

'Something akin to that, Aye,' Lancelot nodded.

'Our King's widowed mother serves in a convent,' Gareth added 'And his sister be the lady of the keep we are to stay in,'

'Aye, but we be not on friendly terms, we share different fathers,' Arthur spoke.

'She be a frightful woman,' Percivale shuddered 'They say she be a powerful Sorceress,'

'A Sorceress?' Lancelot inquired.

'Aye, she be a powerful witch,' Gareth spoke 'The Lady Morgan Le Fay,'

A/N: Okay YAY! I really like this chamber, mostly because I'm managing to establish a strong relationship between Arthur and Lancelot without making the conversations sound repeatitive and dull...at least i think i am On anothe note PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I LIVE FOR THEM, EVERYDAY I CHECK MY EMAILS AND I GET REALLY DEPRESSED IF I DON'T GET THEM ;;. I will love you forever if you review.

Hugs

Katelynd


	7. Trials of Witch and Warrior

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Trials of witch and warrior

They arrived at Tintagil Castle earlier than expected. They were greeted very similar to the way Guinevere was welcomed in Camelot, however less grand. The villagers crowded the streets in awe as their King rode toward the castle. They were welcomed on the steps by Lord Urien. He was a much older knight and a portly man. He greeted Arthur with enthusiasm, however Lancelot did not miss the coldness in his eyes. They were gathered into the hall for the banquet, the entire accompaniment always gathered before any battle, the meal the night before was appreciated and valued, it could be the last for many of them. Lancelot was seated beside Sir Lucan and Sir Urien's second. Two hours past into the meal and the Lady Morgan had yet to appear. Lancelot was most curious about this woman.

'Sir Tristan?' Lancelot spoke to the second.

'Aye?'

'Where be the Lady of the castle? Should she not be present at such an occasion?' Lancelot inquired.

'They lady never dines with those below her, she takes her meals in her chambers,' Tristan informed.

'But…surely she would descend to greet the King?' Lucan asked shocked.

'The Lady prefers to keep her own company, tis no secret she bares no love for her King brother. She has been known to curse his name on daily occurrences,' Tristan gossiped.

'Nay!' Lucan gasped 'Tis treason!'

'None will speak against her, for fear of her wrath. She be a sorceress. When first my Lord did wed her I thought the rumours as false as all else. But not after…all those who have laid eyes on the lady and have spoken with her, know that she be not of the natural world,' Tristan spoke excited by his own fear. Lancelot shook his head and Lucan drank down his ale.

'Tis hard to believe that such a lady could be sister to our King,' Lancelot thought aloud 'He be so kind and just. No one hath I know to be so wise or compassionate,'

'They be as different as pork and greens,' Tristan nodded 'Both inspire men. The King inspires hope and the lady…fear,'

'What news have you of Ridgemont,' Pelleas dropped down beside them 'You be Sir Urien's second, are yo not?'

'Aye, scouts tell us he has heavily armed his high walls. His men are in constant vigilance and the gates will open for no man,' Tristan informed 'The fortress be locked tight,'

'How are we to conquer this enemy? The Ridgemont fortress is legendary, its walls hath never been breached. I have fought alongside Sir Gabriel, he will not be an easy foe,' Lucan stressed.

'Methinks this time of peace and Camelot hath made us soft,' Pelleas agreed 'In the times before twould not cause a thought of fear. Now we concern ourselves and give up hope without a fight?'

'Nonsense!' Lancelot scoffed 'Fortresses were built to be challenged. They were created as a test to determine who is worthy of the bounty within. We may not have had peace of old, but we also had no King the like of Arthur,'

'Aye you speak truth Lancelot,' Lucan spoke, Pelleas agreed enthusiastically before standing and returning with haste to his seat.

'Do you truly think we can take the keep?' Lucan asked.

'It be a large task,' Tristan added.

'I've seen many fortresses on my travels, they be based on the same foundations. Earth and stone, as long as that be, we have no reason to fear,' Lancelot promised.

Lancelot had lain in his pallet within the great hall of Tintagil Castle, among the dozens of other occupied by the other soldiers. Try as he might sleep would refuse him. He felt far more awake then was natural of a trying day of journeying and a late night of feasting. He felt the strong urge to use his legs. He arose from his pallet and made his way through the snoring men. Lancelot reached the oak door and silently opened it and stepped out into a corridor. He began to move, he had no conscious idea of where he was going, just following his feet. He came across no one, it appeared even the servants had retired to their beds. Lancelot's feet lead him to a very dark, very intimidating long narrow corridor. The only light was the very weak moonlight shinning in from a window. A figure stood in the moonlight, Lancelot recognised him immediately despite the darkness. Arthur stood there smiling at Lancelot, who returned the tender smile. Lancelot saw movement in the shadows and a reflection of light on steal. Lancelot blinked and the sword was sheathed in Arthur's stomach. Fear and panic screamed inside of him.

'ARTHUR!'

He ran to the figure and reached out for Arthur, however his hands touched nothing but air. A cold chilling laugh echoed off the walls. Lancelot spun around and found himself facing a woman of long dark hair, pale skin and hard eyes. She wore a gown of purple and looked at Lancelot with amusement and caution. Lancelot stood and faced the woman.

'I must thank you, that was most entertaining,' the woman spoke. Lancelot stood before the woman confused and cold, realising he stood without boots or a tunic.

'Are you ware, most favoured knight of Arthur, that fear is the most powerful emotion a man can feel, and no fear is the same?' she asked 'I can see into the darkest recesses of the souls of men, I know what it is they fear above all else. Many fear death, other by drowning or violence or torture,'

She spoke as she moved closer to the beautiful knight, she stopped as she stood not but an inch from him.

'But not you,' she looked him over 'You could face these without a thought otherwise…however it still be death you fear, only not for yourself,'

'You be Morgan Le Fay,' Lancelot realised, his stupor vanishing 'What have you done with King Arthur!"

'You need not fear for your king, he is safe, no doubt sleeping heavily in well prepared chamber,' Morgan spoke bitterly, she looked over Lancelot again and her mood changed abruptly 'You intrigue me Sir Lancelot,'

'I would have nothing to do with you,' Lancelot spat.

'Never before have I encountered a man so numb, your empty Sir Lancelot. You feel not, but for that singular fear,' she continued

'You speak nonsense,' Lancelot shouted.

'You are but a shadow, cutting yourself out from the light,' she spoke. Lancelot reached out and grabbed her forcibly.

'You may know fear Sorceress,' Lancelot spoke through gritted teeth 'But you know nothing of love or compassion. Do not speak of me as a shadow for in my heart tis all light and colour of the world,'

She smiled disturbingly at him.

'You are as dark as I,' she promised 'Our childhoods were both of pain, we be the same,'

'I am nothing of like of you!' Lancelot yelled before releasing her and stalking back down the corridor.

The company left early the next morn. One thousand men in total, half of which was made up of foot soldiers, archers, cavalry and Arthur's royal knights made up the rest. No man spoke as they drew nearer to Ridgemont, battle faces in place. The scout Arthur had sent ahead returned as they came upon the land.

'Gabriel has 200 men outside the castle wall,' the scout relayed 'they are dressed for battle,'

'He has sent out only 200?' Arthur asked surprised.

'Aye, he had archers on his walls and I heard much noise behind Ridgemont's high walls,' the scout informed. Arthur nodded and turned to his knights.

'We shall do this battle the traditional form,' Arthur commanded.

'But my King, he will be expecting such,' Lionell objected.

'Aye I know, I wish to see what it is he is planning what makes him so confidant,' Arthur spoke.

'You wish to test his walls? See how he will react and what actions he will undertake in a counter attack?' Lancelot understood.

'Aye,' Arthur nodded.

'But my King, many lives would be wasted-,'

'Nay, he has but 200 guarding his wall, therefore I shall only send 100 to meet them-,'

'But my King-,'

'He would not risk his soldiers with such an act. This much I know of Gabriel. No doubt they are the guards or villagers he has gained the loyalty of,' Arthur explained.

'Which means they will pose little threat to us,' Gareth agreed.

'Aye, I will have half our archers positioned in the trees out of view, they give you cover,' Arthur instructed 'After that charge the gate and test the walls, have you any questions?' Arthur asked.

'Very well,'

The knights all separated to carry out Arthur's orders. Gareth gave the orders to the archers and Lionell addressed the footmen and cavalry. He selected soldiers from the battle including five other horsemen. Lancelot rode up beside Gareth as they waited.

'Are the archers in position?' Lancelot asked.

'Nay, not yet,' Gareth's gaze was set on the trees by the keep. Lancelot turned and looked toward Arthur who was astride his horse watching his men solemnly. Suddenly he met Lancelot's eyes, Lancelot gave him a smile, it was extremely odd placed surrounded by the serious faces around him. Gareth spotted a flash of reflection sunlight coming from the trees. He looked to Lionell and nodded, Lancelot's attention was drawn toward the keep as the small legion marched toward Ridgemont.

Down below before the keep someone had gained sight of them and the men before the walls quickly formed ranks and raised their weapons. They watched as Arthur's men came into view. They spoke amongst themselves in confusion, there were so few compared to their own numbers. Suddenly yells of excitement and battle cries sounded from the hill and Arthur's men ran toward them.

Gareth unsheathed his sword and urged his horse into a canter. Arthur's knights rode before the charging warriors, headed toward the keep eager for battle. Lancelot neared the walls and drew his own sword. He raised it and brought it down hard as the knights broke the lines of Gabriel's men. With expertise he swung his sword his hand and brought it down on those who faced him. Arrows whizzed by him, Lancelot ignored them and focused on the men who raised their swords against him. The space was short and Lancelot realized the danger for Galahad, his adrenaline pumping, he stood up on the saddle and jumped from his horse onto the unsuspecting soldiers. Galahad ran away from the battle as Lancelot stood to face the soldiers. One odd looking man swung at Lancelot, who blocked and turned in close before slashing the man across the chest. Another moved in to take his place sword raised, Lancelot blocked his blade as it was brought down, he shoved the blade away and plunged his own in the man's belly. He turned from the fallen soldier preparing for the next. He was rushed at by two, one threw a spear at his head, Lancelot ducked and swung his blade at the legs of the other opponent, who forgot to jump and fell to the floor. The spear man raised an axe, Lancelot side stepped as the axe was brought down and turned in, slashing the man across his back and like the other he crumbled to the floor. Lancelot felt a sharp strong pain in his shoulder and turned to face his offender, the soldier raised his sword for a second attack. Lancelot stabbed him through the chest before he could bring down his weapon. Lancelot ripped his sword from the man's chest and readied for the next attack. Instead he found himself safe in a little circle of safety with in the still going battle. Others fought around him however no one came to fight him.

'Oh please,' Lancelot sighed in frustration 'I'm not that good,'

Still no one rushed to meet him. The battle was dying down and those alive avoided Lancelot.

'See here!' Lancelot exclaimed 'I'm wounded and vulnerable!'

Still no one would face him. He looked toward the remaining soldiers and saw them begin to gang up upon Lucan, Lancelot threw himself into the midst of it.

The knights gathered in Arthur's tent the night after their first battle. They had done well, there were no casualties amongst the royal knights, nor were they badly wounded. There were of course, deaths in the battle. They had seen to the dead and reunited to form their next strategy. The day had proven well, they discovered Gabriel's method of warfare and now knew what to expect when next they attacked. Once the battle outside the gates had been won they brought forward the long ladders and the battering ram. With the ladders set against the walls and soldiers climbing to the top, the enemy dumped alcohol down the ladders and them men before putting it alight with a torch. Men had been greatly burned and few had passed from such injuries. The battering ram as well had little success, the doors were well enforced and the attempt was abandoned. In one instance an archer had shot down a fire setter and out men had entered the walls, there was an entire legion waitinf for them. Only one man made it back of that group. So it was the nights were gathered concerning the next task. Arthur stood by the table, map laid out before him. Lancelot was forced to sit in a chair by the table as the healer tended to his shoulder.

'Tis a bloody mess,' the healer cursed as he pulled the needle through Lancelot's skin, continuing with his stitches.

'Hush I've no patience for your complaining healer,' Lancelot scolded. The men couldn't help but laugh. Lancelot looked so calm as the needle entered his skin.

'You knights have no regard for your own safety,' the healer mumbled.

'Aye well next time I be in the midst of a bloody and dangerous battle fighting for the good of our kingdom. I'll remember you healer and ask my opponent on your behalf to spare me injury,' Lancelot promised. Even Lionell laughed as the healer cut the string muttering as the wrapped the bandage around Lancelot's shoulder. Arthur however remained solemn. The healer left the tent and Lancelot stood, walking to the map as the meeting commenced.

'Today be an enlightening one, we now know what to expect and what it is we must conquer to retake the keep,' Arthur spoke.

'Aye,' the men chorused.

'First we must conquer the keeps high walls, we know the gates be too strong for a battering rams and long ladders be useless,' Arthur stated.

'Mayhap we could send for several catapults?' Percivale asked.

'Nay, we chose not to bring one for the purpose of unwanted delay, twould take much too long. I believe there to be another way,' Arthur disagreed. Lionell glared at the map as he thought deeply.

'Perhaps we could build a higher wall around it?' Lucan asked 'Trap them within?' (AN: As stupid as this sounds the Romans actually did this during a siege.)

'Nay twould take too long also' Arthur dismissed the idea.

'What of a mobile tower?' Lionell asked.

'Twould result in the same as the long ladders I'm afraid,' Arthur sighed. The men stood in silence as they desperately thought of a way in…

'It cannot be done,' Pelleas despaired 'None have conquered the wall of Ridgemont, tis a fools errand,'

'You call our King a fool?' Lionell asked dangerously.

'Nay!' Pelleas panicked 'Nay, I just-,'

'How old be the walls of Ridgemont keep?' Lancelot asked.

'How old?' Lionell repeated.

'Two hundred years' Arthur spoke.

'Has the river always flown under the keep?' Lancelot asked examining the map.

'Aye, twas built so that a fresh supply of water would be on hand without a weakness of a drain,' Lionell spoke. Lancelot grinned and slammed his hands on the table.

'That be our way in,' he announced.

'How can that be?' Gareth asked.

'It has been many years the underground river has flown into the keep, the wall, here,' Lancelot pointed at the point where the river passed under the wall. 'Will be weak from the dampness and moisture and the age of the soil,' Lancelot explained. A large smile spread across Arthur's face.

'Aye, you be right, with a certain amount of force the wall will crumble,'

'Be you sure?' Lionell asked.

'Aye tis a simple matter,' Lancelot grinned, the man looked at him with uncertainty.

'I be sure,' Lancelot comforted.

'As am I,' Arthur agreed 'The logic is most assuring,'

'Very well my king…how much force be required?' Lionell asked. Arthur looked to Lancelot with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Lancelot grinned.

'Would Tintagil Castle possess a Ballista?'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: A ballista is (looks up old ancient history notes and pastes)

Ballista: The ballista was fired by 2 soldiers, turning winch-wheels drew back the bow string and released a huge dart-like arrow called a bold. A ballista could transported on a cart pulled by mules or oxen. It became useful to fire from siege towers or from fortress walls.

So yes…I give love to all who reviewed to those who didn't GLARES you should or else I'll not update for…a week…no…3 weeks haha! HEHEHE here's a little fun for you in the mean time, read through a harry potter book (anyone) and replace the word 'wand' with 'wang' hehehe

"Harry and Draco stood facing one another wangs raised at the ready" hehehehe

"Or white whispy vapours produced out of Harry's wang," hehehe

My friend discovered this, and I'm so immature I found it delightful


	8. Swords and Seconds

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Swords and Seconds

A fog had set in the morn two days past. Lancelot had slept in his own tent, however lightly. When he dreamt he was sights and sounds of battle. Morgan Le Fay pressing a dagger into Arthur's throat. Lancelot shook off the images and rode to where Arthur had positioned himself upon his horse.

'This be a well conceived plan Lancelot,' Arthur praised.

'Thank-you my King, from you tis an honour,' Lancelot smiled. Arthur smiled in return,

'How be your shoulder?' Arthur inquired.

'Well enough,'

'If it gives you great pain, speak of it, twill not serve you well in battle,' Arthur urged.

'I fought on while the wound be open and bleeding. You need not harbour concerns on my account, although tis a nice thought,' Lancelot promised. Arthur looked at Lancelot in deep worry. 'After all I be the superior swordsman, tis for yourself you should fear,'

Arthur laughed,

'If you do not, I assure you I fear for you enough for both of us,' Lancelot spoke, Arthur look at him in surprise. Lancelot urged his horse off to check the Ballista with Gareth.

The fog gave Lancelot an additional advantage, he had his men move as silently as possible till the only awareness Gabriel's men shared of them was when the loud pounding sounded at the gates.

'The Gate! They're trying to break through!' one man shouted on the wall. Lancelot had twenty men face the gate with the battering ram, a perfect distraction as they set up the ballista on the other side of the keep. Lancelot sat atop his horse, sword in hand. They waited for some time, before Lionell appeared from the gate and signalled. Lancelot looked to Gareth, who nodded, the ballista was ready. Lancelot raised his sword and swung it down to his side. The bold (giant arrow thingy) flew from the contraption and in perfect aim secured itself on the wall, shouts were heard, however it was too late. Lancelot gave the signal to pull. The soldiers lined up behind the ballista and pulled, surely enough the wall collapsed. The soldiers that were posed ready ran over the rubble and into the keep. The soldiers at the Ballista abandoned their positions and surged inwards. The lower ranking soldiers moved toward the rubble and cleared a path for the horses. With that done the royal knights and Arthur himself entered the battle.

The soldiers were indeed taken by surprise, Lancelot tore through the battle, swinging his sword and cutting down the enemy. The knights around him doing the same, with the exception of Lionell who had set off for the castle itself. Lancelot knew he had set off in search of the betrayer. Lancelot broke out of the battle, turned Galahad around and urged him back into the danger. Lancelot did not realise he was doing it, or how, but he was very much aware of how Arthur was fairing. Lancelot had to admit, he was greatly impressed. Here Arthur appeared a soldier more than a king, however Lancelot hardly ever saw Arthur as his King, twould end up in trouble one day no doubt. Lancelot was close to Arthur when a large man, no doubt a knight by his ware, swung an axe at Arthur, the king ducked and barely missed the blow. Arthur was boxed in the battle, his horse could not move there was no way Arthur could dodge another attack from the giant. Lancelot again, stood up on his horse, the man raised his axe and despite the sharp large weapon Lancelot could unfortunately land upon, he leapt from his horse and landed on the large warrior. The both fell to the floor hard. The axe, luckily, missed Lancelot's body parts, his shoulder wound however, had torn open from the leap. Lancelot groaned as he stood and looked for his King. Arthur had dismounted and slashed some soldier across the chest. Lancelot quickly turned to the large man who had risen to his feet. Lancelot stood ready in a fighting stance. The big man looked at him with hatred in his eyes. The man got a firm grip on his axe and raised it. Lancelot side stepped it and it came down beside him, heavily imbedded in the ground.

'Shit,' Lancelot swore as the man pulled his weapon from the earth and turned again to Lancelot. This time however he swung in at the height that would take Lancelot's head from his shoulders. Lancelot ducked and some poor bugger got it in the back. As the big guy tried to pull it from the soldiers spine (yeish!) Lancelot moved forward and plunged his sword into the freakishly tall guy gut. Lancelot winced when all it seemed to do was make him angry. He pulled his sword form his stomach and the brute faced him, bloodied axe in hand. He swung the axe up in the air, ready to bring it down and slice his opponent in half. Lancelot lunged forward again and ran the man through the chest, before side stepping around the big guys body as he indeed, brought his axe down. Lancelot withdrew his dagger and slashed the man's throat who finally fell. Lancelot sighed in relief,

'Well done,' he felt a hand clasp his arm before briefly letting it go and standing at Lancelot's back.

'Thank you my king,' Lancelot smiled, the two fought back to back, expertly wielding their swords against the enemy. Dodging blows and yelling warnings. Twas most exhilarating. Suddenly there came a shout and the fighting died down, attention drawn to the wall. Lionell stood there sword in one hand, Sir Gabriel in the other. Lionell had a hold of the disloyal lord by his bloody, tangled hair. Gabriel slumped exhausted by Lionell, bloody and broken.

'The battle is over,' Lionell announced 'Your leader be defeated, drop your weapons in surrender and death shall not befall you,'

Lancelot frowned, Lionell was acting less like a knight and more of a king. However the remaining soldiers obliged and dropped their weapons. Lancelot stood straight from his battle pose relieved it was over.

'No, see what fate deals betrayers,' Lionell raised his sword.

'Sir Lionell!' Arthur shouted, however it was too late. Lionell's sword fell and blood splattered over the knight, the wall and the other men. The body fell from the wall and lay mangled on the ground, bloody oozing from the neck. Lionell grabbed a spear and shoved Gabriel's head on it for display. Cheers went up from the men, Lancelot paled, his legs shook and his throat tightened. He fell to his knees and willed away the tears, however he could not stop the procession of his breakfast from rising up his throat. Lancelot clutched his stomach as he vomited on what was left of the battle field.

Arthur was furious wit Sir Lionell, everyone was aware of that. Sir Gabriel's' body and head were burned like the rest of the dead. Sir Lionell was given a good lecture, Lancelot had never heard Arthur yell like that, he'd never seen Arthur loose his temper as such. Sir Lionell was also given the task of remaining in Ridgemont to help the villagers re-establish their community, he would not be returning to Camelot for a month, nor will he be greeted back home with celebration. To Lionell it was a great shame, however he put up no quarrel, disgusted with himself for forgetting his place. Lancelot sat by the fire with the other royal knights as each retold the battle in their own experience. Lionell spotted Lancelot as he left Arthur's tent and walked over to him with purpose. The men all fel silent as he stood before the young knight.

'Sir Lancelot,' Lionell spoke solemnly 'Our King wishes to speak with you in his tent,'

Lancelot threw aside the stick he had been poking the fire with and stood, he made to move past Lionell but was stopped as Lionell raised a hand to his chest.

'Wait,' Lionell sighed 'Twas a well thought plan you carried out today, you be a greater knight than first I thought. I now see what our King sees in you,'

'Aye, my thanks Sir Lionell,' Lancelot bowed. Lionell bowed in turn before walking off to the keep.

'He speaks true,' Gareth spoke up also.

'Twas a brilliant stratagem,' Percivale nodded.

'You truly are worthy of your place at the round table,' Pelleas smiled. Lancelot bowed at them also, before turning and walking to Arthur's tent. He opened the flap and let himself in. Arthur stood opposed him before the fire and looked up as he entered. Despite all that had happened that day Arthur gave Lancelot a genuine warm smile. Lancelot couldn't help but return.

'You wished to speak with me my king?' Lancelot asked.

'Aye, I pray you not find me selfish,' Arthur spoke 'But I'm rather frustrated-(NOT LIKE THAT! You sick people tsk tsk) - whenever I speak with you I find myself at ease-,'

'I am honoured to be of service my king,' Lancelot bowed.

'It warms my heart to see you uninjured,' Arthur spoke and Lancelot moved to the fire also.

'Aye me as well,'

Arthur chuckled.

'It seems you have proven yourself to my knights,' Arthur pointed out.

'Aye, twas not a difficult task, I merely risked my neck, saved Sir Lucan's life and gained justice and honour for Camelot,' Lancelot brushed aside. Arthur laughed and moved to his desk to collect two cups of wine upon his map.

'Sir Lucan's was not the only life you saved this day Sir Lancelot,' Arthur spoke as he lifted the cups.

'Aye, well with my superior skills and dazzling talent tis hard to remember the exact number,' Lancelot grinned. Arthur chuckled to himself once more and held out the goblet to Arthur.

'Nay I speak of my own life, that large axeman would most assuredly have taken my head if not for you,' Arthur pointed out.

'Aye my spectacular leap,' Lancelot remembered and laughed 'Skilled I may be, but graceful I am not, I shall count my lucky stars I did not impale myself on his axe,'

'My thanks,'

'Think not on it, tis my duty,' Lancelot spoke 'Me thinks our conversations would be much less interesting be you dead, although I do admire the sound of my own voice,'

Arthur laughed once more.

'Must you always turn a serious discussion into one of jests and foolery?' Arthur asked.

'Tis a matter of my great skills, I fear I do flaunt it do I not?' Arthur shook his head and laughed.

'Still it matters a great deal to me. As do you my friend,' Arthur spoke. For once Lancelot kept his mouth shut and accepted the wine. Arthur smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, Lancelot hissed and immediately dropped the wine, the goblet tumbled across the floor as the red drink spilled over Arthur's fur rugs.

'Lancelot?' Arthur asked confused. Lancelot grasped his shoulder in pain. Arthur looked down at his hand and noticed the blood.

'Your shoulder,' Arthur immediately put down his own glass and moved to Lancelot.

'Nay,' Lancelot denied and stepped back 'Tis nothing,'

Arthur gave him a no tolerance look and Lancelot sighed. He let his arm dropped and Arthur pulled back Lancelot collar and frowned.

'The wound has reopened and must be tended to. Did you not speak with the healer?' Arthur asked.

'They be with men far more hurt than I,' Lancelot reasoned 'Besides I feared the wrath of my healer, I forgot to beg my attacker on her behalf,'

'Very well, I shall tend to it myself,' Arthur walked to his desk and took out the instruments he wound need.

'You will have to remove your shirt,' Arthur spoke. Lancelot looked up at Arthur in alarm. He did not know why, Arthur had seen him without a shirt before, during their duel, when the healer first treated his shoulder, why was now different? Lancelot realized it then it was because they were alone this time, in Arthur's own tent. However Lancelot did not want to cause a fuss and give away…whatever it was he was feeling. He slipped off his shirt however he turned his back to Arthur and waited. Arthur turned around with the supplies and heard a sharp intake of breath. There was silence for a few moments before Arthur gave the instruction for Lancelot to sit in the chair. Lancelot did so and Arthur stood behind him ready to begin. Arthur laid his hand on Lancelot's bare shoulder and this time twas Lancelot that experienced the sharp intake of breath. Arthur pushed the needle through the first layer of skin and began.

'Tis rather odd,' Lancelot spoke 'Before you, I would not have trusted any with a battle wound save a healer,'

Arthur continued, being as gentle as possible.

'Why so?' Arthur asked.

'I have great difficulty trusting people,' Lancelot spoke.

'You need not tell me why,' Arthur changed 'I know you do not wish to speak of your past,'

Lancelot remembered Lionell and Sir Gabriel and his weakness before Arthur…Arthur…perhaps…aye.

'Nay, tis alright, I wish to speak of it…with you,' Lancelot spoke.

'Be you sure?'

'Aye, methinks I can speak with you on anything now,' Lancelot expressed 'I hail from a southern providence, methink you would not have heard of it, Dagercliffe?'

'I have heard the name, but I cannot recall where to place it,' Arthur spoke and pushed the needle through.

'My father was the Lord of Dagercliffe, he was a good lord, men never seemed to have quarrels with him,' Lancelot continued 'However I was young, perhaps I see through a sons eyes and not a knights, whatever the case it matters not,'

Lancelot focused on a spot on the wall,

'Rebels from the north set their sights on our produce, I do not know the band or the leaders name, my mother refused to tell me, she wished to save me from a life of bitterness and vengeance,'

'A wise woman,' Arthur commented and finished cut the string.

'Aye, that she be,' Lancelot breathed out. Arthur took out a clean bandage and gently wrapped it around the wound. Once he was done he returned to the desk and placed the needle there before seating himself beside Lancelot awaiting the remainder of the tale.

'My thanks,' Lancelot spoke in regards to the wound. Arthur nodded,

'Pray continue, unless you wish to stop?'

'Nay,' Lancelot moved closer to Arthur, 'The leader, however he be, taunted and mocked my father to begin with. Trade caravans were torched, travelling villagers were murdered, those that left the safety of the town walls were killed also,'

'Perhaps he was attempting the use of scare tactics?' Arthur offered.

'Nay he had no need. His numbers greatly surpassed ours. Twas only a matter of time before he attacked Dagercliffe,' Lancelot sighed 'My father called out for aid, however twas worthless, none came, twas obvious we could abandon the keep or remain and face death,'

'How old were you,' Arthur asked.

'Methinks I was in my eleventh year,' Lancelot answered 'Too young to defend the keep. My father's pride had suffered greatly from the attacks on our people, he refused to leave and remained with his men to fight. My mother refused to follow my fathers instructions and on the eve of the attack as it turned about, left Dagercliffe, smuggling me from my home. She had no where to turn and the rebels were searching for the heir of Dagercliffe. So she ran into the mists of the great lake and sent up a plea to the old ones,'

Lancelot looked to Arthur who was staring at him with vivid interest.

'I did not think my mothers prayers would be answered, even now it seems a dream. A small boat came from the mists and the great lady of the lake greeted my mother as though an old dear friend, she seemed so…mystical, I cannot describe her,' Lancelot tried.

'Aye, however you need not, I have seen the lady as a youth I studied with Merlin on the isle of Avalon,' Arthur explained, Lancelot grinned.

'Then mayhap one time in our youth we have met. For that is where the lady did take us for protection in our time of need,' Lancelot spoke.

'Tis not likely, I did not leave my room. Merlin taught that to study on must focus entirely on the knowledge one is integrating. I have known no one besides Merlin to have visited the isle and returned,' Arthur explained.

'Aye, my mother greatly paid the price for our protection,' Lancelot began.

'She became a priestess, Merlin told me of a visiting youth to the isle, I suppose this be the reason you debated with Guinevere on the existence of Avalon?' Arthur asked. Lancelot laughed.

'Aye,'

'When did you leave the isle?' Arthur asked.

'A month passed, my mother was permitted to secure me in the world before she returned to take her vows. We returned to our home, the village was destroyed and the keep was deserted. We searched for my father, twas no grave nor any other sign of him, I ran to the tower and discovered my father rotting skull upon a pike on the wall,' Lancelot explained as he paused for a moment 'Watching Lionell kill sir Gabriel were as though I was apart of those rebels, listening to the cheers of the men as my father was shamed and defiled,'

Lancelot shuddered and buried his head in his hands. Arthur reached out and ran his hand over his knights back.

'Don't compare yourself to vermin,' Arthur comforted.

'They were murderers, who fought without cause or reason. You be an honourable and loyal knight. You have your kings deepest trust and admiration,' Lancelot calmed under Arthur's ministrations and kind words. Lancelot sat up and looked Arthur in the eye.

'I am not worthy of it,' Lancelot confessed 'But I would never refuse it…nor you,'

A/N: I don't know why I'm updating, not many reviewed (cries), nobody loves me. I shall have to take the pleasure in saying HA! I bet you all thought something was going to happen in that tent well it didn't mwahahahaha...but it will...but i can't post that on because of the rating, so i will post it on my livejournal and post the link on this website for all you big slashy fans...my people...who need the sex...which i'm hoping is all of you for those who don't...there's something wrong with you...really.


	9. AUTHORS NOTES:Deal for sex

**Authors Notes**

Hiya everyone!

I pose a challenge, since not many are reviewing my fic I am going to go ahead and blame it on my crappy summary, obviously its not appealing to my audience (hehe uni works good). Soooo, I'm going to make a deal, since so many of you are DYING FOR SEX, I will give you the sex scene somewhere in the next four chapies, just be aware to look for the link when I post that chapter. Oh screw it I'll just give it to you now here,

http/katie-the-sith. right I'm a Star Wars fan...so what?)

I will give you the sex scene somewhere in the next four chapters IF you review with what you think my new summary should be. In other words write a summary for my fic and the best one will become my new summary. Hehehe.

In regards to the ending of this fic I have two ideas, I'm still not sure which one to use…I really want the one that ties up everything nicely…but it might tie up everything _too_ nicely, and might end up too fluffy. Or I could just have the other ending that will actually be a little sad…I don't know, but that's all I'm going to tell you until the second last chappie. So you'll have to stay tuned in if you want any say in it. Well tata hugs to you all…except those who refuse to update (glares at said readers)

Katie


	10. Wish of a Witch

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Wish of a Witch

The following day they returned to Tintagil Castle. Arthur was eager to return to Camelot and after a brief stay began to move once more. As they left the castle, Lancelot looked behind the party in confusion. A carriage rode between the cavalry and the foot soldiers, twas no carriage when they set off from Ridgemont. Arthur urged his horse forward and rode up beside him.

'My lady sister has decided to accompany us in our journey to Camelot,' Arthur spoke.

'That be Lady Morgan's carriage?' Lancelot asked.

'Aye,' Lancelot frowned, and his mind thought upon his encounter with the sorceress.

'Lancelot?' Arthur asked 'You seem disheartened by this news?'

'I…spoke with the lady, the night we stayed at Tintagil Castle,'

'I see,' Arthur looked solemnly to the floor 'What be your fear then,'

'What?' Lancelot asked alarmed.

'My sister takes great delight from facing men with their greatest fear, if you encountered her, twould be the reason,' Lancelot looked to the floor avoiding Arthur's innocent emerald eyes.

'I…ah…,' suddenly Lancelot burst into laughter, Arthur jumped in surprise, 'Twas nothing, I…cannot recall, seems to me a dream, one surrounded in a thick fog. I cannot remember what it was I saw,'

Arthur raised his brows in surprise.

'That be odd, I shall never forget the night she forced me to encounter my own fear,' Arthur shuddered. Lancelot found himself immensely intrigued to what Arthur would fear above all else.

'I saw my own death, I failed to protect Camelot, a leader far stronger than I took my life and burned Camelot to rubble,'

'_All men fear death_,' Lancelot remembered Morgan say.

'I cannot remember what it was I feared, but I remember her delight and interest in it,' Lancelot spoke. Arthur flinched,

'She…she…,' Arthur sighed 'Tis not a good thing you impressed her Lancelot, I expect that is her reason in coming to Camelot. She wishes to watch you under a close eye. Be wary, I would not have harm befall you,'

Lancelot nodded,

'Aye that I will,'

'Lancelot?' Arthur asked. Lancelot looked to him 'I pray of you, be cautious,'

'Aye, I swear it to you my King,' Lancelot promised 'You need not fear for me,'

'And yet that fear remains,' Arthur sighed.

'Mayhap she did not come for me,' Lancelot thought aloud 'Perhaps it was to acquaint herself with our new Queen?'

'Aye mayhap,' he agreed.

'You should save your warnings for her,' Lancelot smiled 'No doubt you be eager to return to her,'

'Aye, I am greatly looking forward to it,' Arthur lied through his teeth. Lancelot knew Arthur better and saw through the lie. However held his tongue, if Arthur did not wish to share this with him, he knew it was something that plagued him, and would wait for Arthur to tell him without pressure from Lancelot.

'No doubt there would be a grand feast for our return aye?' Lancelot asked.

'Aye, tis expected,' Arthur replied.

'In the time I've spent within Camelot I've feasted and drank in celebration more times than I have done in several years,' Lancelot pointed out 'We best stop succeeding and giving cause for celebration Twould not do well for your produce supply,'

Arthur laughed, and the mood was lightened.

Upon the return, with much rejoicing and feasting as predicted, Guinevere was as eager to bed her husband as before, her hips and body, unfortunately, as scrawny as when he had left. An heir had yet to be produced. Arthur had Lancelot moved from by Gareth to his own side at the dinner table to give him comfort. He spoke with Lancelot the entire night, laughing and feasting and joking. Lancelot enjoyed the look of Guinevere's face as Arthur barely spoke a word to her and revelled in Lancelot's company. Many times during the meal Lancelot would feel eyes upon him, he would look to find Morgan Le Fay staring at him as though she were highly amused. There was one moment where Lancelot and Arthur had reached for the same piece of chicken and their hands brushed together, both pulled away quickly the innocent touch scorched one another. The hot skin burned wonderfully, Lancelot found himself running his fingers absentmindedly over the skin that had touched with Arthur's through out the rest of the night.

Merlin entered his laboratory just as the day ended and the new began, when all had retired to their beds and there be not a sound save the burning of torches. He knew he was not alone and had expected it. The beautiful Morgan Le Fay stood at his window looking out at Camelot.

'United in the ideals for humanity, honour, trust, loyalty, freedom, compassion, understanding and valour,' she spoke in her deep feminine voice 'How nauseating,'

'If you be so disgusted with Camelot why follow Arthur here?' Merlin asked nonchalant and pointed his finger at the hearth. Fire shot from his finger and lit the wood in a roaring fire.

'Do not ask questions as though you do not possess the answers,' she spoke (adaptation of line from X-men). Merlin faced the witch and crossed his arms.

'For a unique woman you have common tastes, all the ladies of the court be infatuated with Sir Lancelot,' Merlin mocked.

'Aye however, I doubt their reasons be the same as mine,' she smiled coldly.

'You will never have him,' he told her.

'His heart belongs to another?' she asked, and walked from the window toward the old man 'I saw his fear Merlin, it intrigued me, so much I had to return, tell me this Merlin. I know the fear of the mind, but what be in our young hero's heart?'

Merlin smiled.

'Twas useless for you to return. The future is clear no matter what I may do to prevent it now, fate will not bend,'

'So the world of magic and of humans will separate, tragedy will befall Camelot and history will become myth,' she spoke 'And they say that I be evil?'

'Tragedy may fall, yet two souls will become united for an eternity,' Merlin spoke free of regret.

'I wouldn't think that Arthur would find love with his new Queen, to discover that she be his soul mate…tis inconceivable,' she spoke.

'Never said I that Arthur's bond be with the Queen,' Merlin pointed out.

'Ah, I see,' she laughed 'Our ever so noble Arthur of Camelot has fallen in love with a woman who is not his wife,'

Merlin said nothing and interestingly examined his nails.

'Oh nay,' she realised with a gasp, then a large sly smile spread across her face 'Tis not a woman at all is it?'

Merlin held up his hands before the fire.

'He be in love with Lancelot,' she laughed 'And Lancelot must return his feelings, tis why his fear was so strong, so unique and why I was so intrigued,'

'And why be that?' Merlin asked.

'I've never known love, seen it, nor experienced it. Tis a rare thing. Lancelot be the only man I've felt such strong feelings of love from. I did not recognise it before, but tis clear now,' Morgan realized.

'Now that your curiosity hath been soothed, shall you be returning to Tintagil Castle?' Merlin asked.

'Oh not at all,' Morgan smiled evilly 'It hath only furthered my intrigue,'

Days passed without much consequence. Lancelot was seated beside Arthur at the round table and it became known that Sir Lancelot was King Arthur's second in command and most trusted knight. This was further emphasised with the people as Arthur became rarely seen without Lancelot by his side, usually debating enthusiastically or laughing or speaking easily. This deepened the kingdoms interest in the handsome knight, not only was he their hero from the siege at Ridgemont, but he was Arthur's most valued knight and companion. No one seemed to mind or realize Arthur's ignorance of his new wife. Who of course was quite distressed at this.

Lancelot walked toward the door of Arthur's private study and smiled as the guards stood aside for Lancelot to enter. He stepped within the room and shut the door behind him. Arthur looked up at the intrusion and smiled seeing Lancelot.

'I was hoping you would come,' Arthur spoke.

'Where else would I go?' Lancelot grinned.

'I believe it to be time that I regain my honour and prove my superiority above you Sir Lancelot,' Arthur smirked. Lancelot grinned and drew his sword.

'Very well my king, but speak the time and place of the duel,' Lancelot accepted.

'Now, before the fireplace,' Arthur chose. Lancelot frowned at Arthur's instructions and looked to the hearth. Before the fireplace stood a table with a chess board upon it. Lancelot raised an eyebrow and looked to Arthur.

'I challenge ye Sir Lancelot, to a stratagem game of chess, the victor claims superiority, whilst the defeated must…claim inferiority,' Arthur spoke. Lancelot laughed and sheathed his sword.

'Very well, I accept your challenge, I look forward to yet another victory and more gloating of my obvious superior being,' Lancelot smirked.

'Let the duel begin,'

Guinevere knocked soundly upon the door before her. She then stood back and waited for several moments. Before becoming impatient and knocked more forcibly upon the wood. The door opened quickly and the dark haired lady stood before her, a fierce glare in her eyes.

'Queen Guinevere? What brings you to my chamber?' Morgan asked.

'I wish to speak with my husband's dear sister,' Guinevere smiled charmingly. Morgan crossed her arms.

'I be not dear to anyone, least of all my half brother, what is it you want Christian Queen?' Morgan asked once more.

'To enter your chambers and speak with you a bit,' she spoke once more 'Tis about my husband and…,'

Morgan turned and walked from the open door. Guinevere stood there for several minutes before realizing it were an invitation and stepped within the chamber. It was quite different from when Guinevere had it decorated for the Lady Morgan. It was extremely dark although it be the middle of the day and candles were littered everywhere across the floor and any flat surface. Aromatic herbs filled the air and Guinevere's nostrils. She noticed a cauldron above the hearth and several books stacked on the cushioned seat. Morgan returned into the room in a gown of deep green. Her eyes remained cold s she faced the Queen, however there was a hidden smiled upon her face Guinevere could not rightly place (hehe rhyme rocks).

'What tis it Queen Guinevere? What trouble bring you to the dark, bitter King's sister,' (hehe I'll stop the rhyming now).

Guinevere crossed her arms, she refused to be intimidated by this woman.

'I see you be quite busy with you…,' she looked around the room with disgust 'Practise, so I shall speak bluntly, I hear from my servant that you be a witch,'

Morgan picked up a long dagger from the desk by her side. Guinevere stiffened and couldn't help a sharp gasp of surprise and fear. Morgan smirked up at the queen and walked toward the other woman. Guinevere back up, walking steadily backward as the odd woman moved forward. Guinevere felt her back hit the wall and panicked. Morgan laughed and turned form Guinevere to the fire. She cut across her own hand and let the blood drip into the bubbling cauldron.

'I be a sorceress Queen Christian,' she spoke 'I rely upon the raw magics, rather than the staff,'

'I do not believe in your witchcraft and sinful rituals, I believe only in our lord and his ways,' Guinevere spoke.

'Then why are you here!' Morgan turned on the queen with a strong temper.

'I-I…a part of your…ways, involves a knowledge of herbs and…potions believed to have certain effects upon men…is that right?' Guinevere asked. Morgan's anger vanished and a knowing, cruel grin spread across her face.

'Aye, I know of such things, why? Wish you a man's heart to ensnare?' Morgan asked.

'Tis exactly that!' Guinevere exclaimed her restricted temper getting the better of her 'I have been married for several weeks and the only time my husband has touched me be on our wedding night. He runs from me when I try to fulfil our vows. I know he loves me, tis just the pressure he faces to please me, no matter what I say, he still fears my judgement, poor man,'

Morgan crossed her arms and laughed.

'You laugh at my pain lady? I do not see what is so humorous of your Queen's predicament,' Guinevere exclaimed.

'You be not _my_ Queen, Guinevere.' Morgan glowered. 'You'd be wise not to threaten me if you wish for my help,'

'Could you fulfil this task Lady? Could you…help Arthur to realize the truth, to help him realize me?' Guinevere hoped. Morgan smiled.

'It shall be so…with a price,'

'Whatever it be, so shall it be yours,'

A/N: Wow, I'm on an updating roll! Check me out! Neways, yes that be the tenth chapter, and i'm suffering severe repercussions from this old english talk. I've said 'tis' so many damned times this week, if i start saying 'be' in that sense...i'm going to have to hurt someone. Also, for all you fangirls/fanboys out there listen up...

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SMUT

well...a link to smut...well my link didn't work so just look up katiethesith on livejournal, once you find me click on me and i shall post the sex, however you'll have to wait till I finish the next chapter. Sooooo...who loves me now! hehe


	11. True Love

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

True Love

Lancelot sat back in his chair with a large grin on his face. Whilst Arthur studied the chess pieces carefully, a cute little frustrated frown on his face. Lancelot couldn't help a little laugh at his friend's hopelessness. Arthur looked up at him in surprise.

'Lancelot, I am trying to concentrate,' Arthur's scolded. Lancelot beamed,

'My apologies,' he spoke. He then sighed loudly and changed sitting positions, making sure the chair made sounds as he moved. Arthur's frown deepened and he moved closer to the chess board. Lancelot tapped his hand on his legs and twitched his foot every now and again.

'Lancelot,' Arthur warned.

'Oh dearI bedoing it again?' Lancelot gasped. Arthur rolled his eyes and tried to focus once more on the game. Lancelot began to hum and old folk tune and he saw Arthur's eye twitch.

'Lancelot, you are deliberately trying to distract my focus,' Arthur pointed out.

'Aye,' Lancelot agreed merrily.

'That be called cheating,'

'Nay, tis only…fighting dirty,' Lancelot grinned. Arthur sighed,

'If that be the case, I feel no regret in making my move,' Arthur moved his queen several spaces 'Check mate,'

Lancelot jumped up and studied the board whilst Arthur sat back with a grin of his own. Lancelot shook his head in amazement.

'Indeed,' Arthur laughed 'It would seem as thought your title of superiority now falls to me, and you dear Lancelot are without,'

'Aye, I concede, well done oh superior being,' Lancelot rolled his eyes and crossed his arms 'Now with your permission oh superior one, I shall wallow in my own inferiority,'

'Please do so,' Arthur stood 'In the mean while I shall record this moment on scroll, so I may look back on it in days to come and salve any melancholy should I feel so,'

Lancelot could not help a laugh.

'Oh you can boast now my king,' Lancelot used Arthur's own words against him 'But be aware a challenge shall come and my title reinstated, then you shall face an ear full,'

Arthur laughed,

'I shall look forward to it,' Arthur copied Lancelot's own words 'Shall be interesting to see your chosen field of battle,'

Dinner had begun within the great hall, Guinevere had watched as Arthur entered, once more in the company of Sir Lancelot. Guinevere glared at the knight, tis ridiculous, that a man should prefer the company of his brother knight than his own wife.

'Guinevere,' a voice came from behind her. The queen jolted in surprise and turned around. Morgan laughed,

'Think you that I be your dear husband, capturing you in the act?' Morgan asked.

'Nay, of course not. If my husband knew no doubt he would understand and commend me on my efforts,' she snorted 'Tis…tis his adviser I am concerned of, he has been glaring at me of late tis quite unnerving,'

'You need not be concerned of Merlin,' Morgan reached into her pouch and withdrew a vile 'Pour this into Arthur's goblet and your troubles be gone,'

Guinevere eyed the vile suspiciously.

'What be it?'

'Tis a true love potion,' Morgan explained 'You know Arthur to be in love with you aye?'

'Aye, of course, I know he loves me dearly, as would any husband,' Guinevere declared. Morgan smirked.

'If that be the case, but an hour after Arthur consumes this potion he shall be drawn to you, overwhelmed with feelings of love and devotion,' Morgan explained.

'It be a potion that forces one to realize their true love?' Guinevere asked.

'Aye, Arthur will be drawn to the one he loves, ruled by his emotions, he will not turn from your bed this night,' Morgan finished. Guinevere snatched at the vile.

'My thanks,' she spoke before hurrying into the great hall. She did not hear the loud cackles of laughter at her own expense.

Lancelot finally entered his chamber late that night and sighed. It had been a long one. He could barely speak a word to Arthur once Guinevere had sat beside the king. She was all over him, seising his attention and refusing to let it sway. It had angered Lancelot, twas obvious how she annoyed him. Then she had gone and done the worst thing, she had run from the hall, Arthur's hand grasped firmly in her own. Could be no misunderstanding of what they would be doing. Lancelot growled and kicked his table, he exclaimed in pain and collapsed on the cushioned chair. Feeling quite melancholy he looked around the room as if searching for a reason to stay in Camelot.

His chambers were quite impressive a large bed with lavish covers and curtains, beautifully decorated walls, a fine desk and chair. The cushioned seats were amazingly comfortable. He had a good life here, but that was not the reason he would stay. He would not leave Arthur, his feelings went too deep to be able to willingly leave Arthur's side. Lancelot stood and moved onto his balcony, looking up to the stars. Suddenly there came a loud frantic knocking at his door. Lancelot frowned and moved back inside, shutting the doors to the balcony. The knocking repeated only much more desperate and louder than before. Lancelot walked to the door and pulled it open. Arthur stood before him, clothed in a tunic and leggings. He was breathing hard and he looked incredibly pale. Lancelot almost gasped when he looked into Arthur's eyes, they were glistening with unshed tears, his beautiful emerald eyes gave away all Lancelot needed to know. Arthur was hurting and he desperately needed something.

'C-could I -,' Arthur tried. Lancelot opened the door side and Arthur walked through.

'My king,' Lancelot asked 'What troubles you?'

Arthur moved slowly and sat on Lancelot's cushioned chair. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. He shook his head violently, he couldn't speak just yet. Arthur's body began to shake.

'I shall fetch you water…or ale,' Lancelot made to leave.

'Nay!' Arthur cried. Arthur looked up at Lancelot a desperate look was plastered on the kings face and tears ran down his cheeks. Lancelot smiled sweetly,

'Very wellI shall sit with you,' Lancelot moved his other cushioned chair so that it was facing Arthur. He sat and waited whilst Arthur struggled with his emotions. He seemed to be calming down, however Lancelot dared not to speak, he did not wish to reverse the effects. Finally Arthur's breathing returned to normal.

'I-I apologise,' Arthur spoke.

'Tis fine,' Lancelot spoke without hesitation.

'I…should not have come, but I had to, I needed to,' Arthur shook once more.

'I would not have you go any place else,' Lancelot promised. Arthur ran his hands through his hair and shuddered.

'I-I can not stand it, not any longer,' Arthur whispered.

'What my king? Tell me, you need not fear to tell me anything,' Lancelot swore.

'I-I know, tis just…hard for me to say,' Arthur spoke 'I-I fear you shall become disgusted with me and never talk with me again. And I could not stand that. I need your friendship Lancelot,'

' You have it, I swear to you, nothing you could say would turn me from your side…save it be "to the dungeons with you Lancelot",'

Despite himself Arthur gave a sobbing laugh.

'I-she,' Arthur clasped his hands together and stared at them not meeting Lancelot's eyes 'I do not love her, she…I have to touch her. But I don't want to,'

'Calm down,' Lancelot sat forward and spoke softly to reassure him 'Calm down and speak to me,'

Arthur let out a shaky sigh and nodded.

'Tis Guinevere, I did not wish to marry her…but…I had to I need an heir,' Arthur tried to explain 'I don't love her Lancelot, I fear I do not even like her. She be a horrid manipulative person, I be not blind to it, she mocks all those under her, including you. I-I hate her, she frustrates me so…I get headaches thinking of her. When I touch her…,'

Arthur's voice cracked and he squeezed his eyes shut,

'I'm disgusted…I. I never wished to touch her after that first night. It made me feel horrid, I wretched afterward…' Arthur shuddered once more 'When she touches me…it makes me feel violated, I have to control myself not to pull away,'

'If you hated her so, why marry her? Why not another woman? One you bore feelings for?' Lancelot asked. Arthur's hands began to shake and he clasped them together tightly, he didn't speak for several moments, his knuckles turned white and his lip near bled for his bite.

'I did so….I did so because…,' Arthur began to shake again 'Guinevere is not the only woman I fear to touch,'

Lancelot bit his lip and waited.

'I cannot stomach the thought of being with any woman…I feel nothing for them I…do not know why, I do not want any woman to touch me, or for me to touch any woman…it…I just can't…when the knights demanded an heir…and Merlin suggested Guinevere…' Arthur fought to confess it all, it was causing him great fear and Lancelot fought the strong urge to reach out and touch him, 'I met her and hated her but…I thought it would make no difference, if I were to be with a woman, that it would not matter who it was, it would still feel horrid and I would have to…but I didn't want to,'

Lancelot's heart began to race, he didn't know why. His stomach felt odd as well, as he listened to Arthur's words, he felt pity and anger at those who were forcing Arthur to do something akin to this. Yet he also felt…

'I thought that it wouldn't matter, because my heart was my own and I knew to control myself, that I could push past it…but then…when you…,' more tears ran down Arthur's face 'I be so disgusted with myself, I should not be…feeling the way I do, I feel such shame, tis not right, nor natural to…,'

Lancelot swallowed the hard lump that had gathered in his throat and began to shake as well.

'I went to Guinevere's chambers this night, she begged me to take her and I was going to, I had yet toconceivean heir but…I felt so horrid, and guilty I panicked. I couldn't touch her, because I be in love, I know that now, when I touched her I felt so…,' Arthur's voice cracked 'I felt as though I had betrayed the person I loved, as though I was hurting them, I never want to cause them pain, I would give my life to save them pain,'

'I SHOULD NOT BE FEELING THIS!' Arthur exclaimed suddenly 'Tis not right! I'm sordid and shameful! Tis a hideous…foul thing,'

'Nay Arthur,' Lancelot comforted, 'You be a most wonderful and glorious man, do not think such things of yourself,'

Arthur wailed,

'I am Lancelot! You do not know! It…I do not want to tell you. I do not wish for you to look at me like…I do not wish for you to see me as I do,' Arthur shuddered.

'My king, I told you before, there be nothing you could say that would force me to see you to be anything but incredible,' Lancelot promised him.

'You do not understand, and I would not have secrets from you…nor do I wish for you to be blind as the others…I love you Lancelot!' Arthur exclaimed 'Not as a friend or a brother, but that of a lover, I wish to touch you in place of my wife. Now do you see my atrocity?'

Arthur spoke to defy Lancelot's beliefs though his eyes were cast downwards, he would not look up at him, to afraid of the look Lancelot would now bestow on him. There was silence for several moments and Arthur knew Lancelot could not bare to look at him.

'What be this Lancelot?' Arthur asked bitterly, furious with himself 'No jest to lighten the mood,'

Lancelot moved from his chairso he sat before Arthur, he reached out and grasped the wrists of Arthur's hands. Arthur looked up in shock, straight into Lancelot's loving grey eyes. Lancelot ran his thumb gently over Arthur's wrists,

'Nay, not this time,' he whispered then leaned forward and gently pressed his soft warm lips against those of Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, so warm, so perfect. Arthur had never felt anything to breathtakingly wonderful, Lancelot was kissing him, he could not be so fortunate tis surely a dream. Lancelot nibbled Arthur's bottom lip, the king gasped in surprise and Lancelot ran his tongue inside of Arthur's mouth along the other man's gentle tongue. All thoughts of dreams were discarded, never in Arthur's wildest imagination could such a thing happen. Arthur's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned as Lancelot explored every hot hidden area of Arthur's mouth. The heat between them grew. Lancelot released Arthur's wrists and the other lifted himself from the chair and onto the floor beside the knight. Lancelot grasped at Arthur's neck to deepen the kiss. Arthur's own hands pulled Lancelot close as he wrapped them around the other man's waist. Lancelot moaned as their bodies pressed together. Arthur ran his tongue along Lancelot's and the both moaned at the surprisingly wonderful feelings they were experiencing. They both became extremely aroused, and felt the effects they had on each other as their hard shafts pressed into one another's hips. They became so hot, they needed one another. Lancelot moved his mouth from Arthur's and sucked at the other man's neck. Tasting sweat, skin and sweet tears. Arthur moaned and clutched at Lancelot. Lancelot moved lower and Arthur gasped,

'Lancelot,'

Lancelot moved back up to Arthur's lips, however Arthur plunged in first and tasted desperately at the other man. Both tried to move closer, demanding more of their bodies touch, when their erections rubbed together, both men broke the kiss and groaned loudly. They looked at each other in surprise, their breathing incredibly rapid and faces flushed from the excitement.

'Lancelot,' Arthur whispered again 'I do not know-,'

'Hush,' Lancelot whispered and rested his hands on Arthur's hips 'I know, give yourself over to me, for once do not think and merely let this happen,'

'But Lancelot-,'

'You needn't fear anything,' Lancelot spoke tenderly, his hands reached under Arthur's shirt and stroked his sides tenderly, Arthur melted 'Trust in me,'

'Always,' Arthur murmured. Lancelot smiled, Arthur was so beautiful, he'd never felt so captivated, how could he ever be so fortunate. Lancelot rested his forehead against the brunettes, so beautiful.

'Arthur,' Lancelot whispered. Arthur's face flushed, twas the first time Lancelot had ever called him by his name, it sounded wonderful and felt even better.

'Alright,' Arthur agreed.

Lancelot smiled sweetly. He grasped Arthur's shirt at his waist and raised it, Arthur help him shrug off the shirt and faced Lancelot, clad only in his leggings. Lancelot raised his own shirt and dropped it to the floor. They came together again, lips meeting and tongues tasting feverishly. When the bare skin of their chests touched they both hissed with pleasure. But shut their eyes in pure bliss as the pressed up against each other and hands wondered over the bare skin of their backs. Lancelot moved and caused that glorious feeling before as their erection rubbed against one another. They both moaned into their kiss, Lancelot pushed slightly and fell upon Arthur on the floor. They kissed hungrily as Lancelot began to move. They both groaned at the amazing friction. Their breathing increased and their hands wandered and grasped at the skin of their chests. They needed more, more friction more skin. Lancelot's hands slid down Arthur's chest and reached the waistband of his leggings.

'Lancelot,' Arthur whispered.

Lancelot slipped the leggings from Arthur's hips and slid them down to the floor. Twas going to be a beautiful night.

---SMUT---

Arthur in all his naked glory lay before him, it took Lancelot's breath away. He ran his hands up along the inside of Arthur's thighs. Arthur writhed and moaned trying to angle himself so Lancelot could brush his hand a little higher. Lancelot smiled and moved down, he sucked and nibbled inside Arthur's thigh breathing hard, so that the air would brush against Arthur's leaking member.

'Lancelot!' Arthur shouted. Lancelot kissed tenderly, and not so tenderly along Arthur's hips. Arthur was barely holding on, shouting in frustration and need. But Lancelot realised that he had much of Arthur's body left to discover. He moved back up to Arthur's mouth and slipped his tongue inside, they were no longer kissing, they were devouring one another. Arthur grasped at Lancelot's back. Who began to rub up against Arthur. Who's cries were muffled by Lancelot's mouth. Lancelot thrust against Arthur driving him insane with desire.

'Lancelot, ahh!'

Lancelot continued to thrust against his lover as he moved lower and tasted as much sweet skin Arthur could offer him. Arthur arched into Lancelot's tongue and his repeated harsh movements. Lancelot took one of Arthur's nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. Arthur shouted in shock and pleasure. Lancelot grinned and his thrusts sped up and became more rough. Arthur clung to Lancelot desperate for more. Lancelot moved to the other nipple, Arthur had well given himself up to the heat and pleasure of Lancelot. Lancelot moved down Arthur's body sucking and biting, till he once again dug his teeth into Arthur's inner thigh before soothing it with his tongue. Arthur grasped the rug beneath him and held on for dear life shouting incoherent things.

Finally Lancelot raised his head and looked down at his prize. He breathed air down upon Arthur's shaft and it twitched awaiting him eagerly. Lancelot bent down and swallowed as much of Arthur's member as he could. Arthur cried out and thrashed wildly beneath him. Lancelot pulled back and licked his underside tenderly. Arthur bit down on his hand to stifle his screams lest someone hear. Lancelot brushed his teeth gently across the head and Arthur threw his head back groaning. Lancelot reached his hands up and fondled Arthur's balls. Arthur shouted and thrust into Lancelot's hot mouth.

'Lancelot, oh please!' Arthur begged. Lancelot pulled away and looked down at Arthur. Who looked back at him with so much love and lust in those beautiful emerald eyes. Lancelot stood and offered his hand out to Arthur.

'Come,' he whispered. Arthur was still panting and painfully aroused. However he took Lancelot's hand and let the knight lead him into the bedchamber. Arthur climbed up onto the bed and lay out before his knight. He spread his legs wide, ready for Lancelot. Lancelot shivered seeing Arthur so aroused, legs open and waiting for him.

'Tis what I have wanted, since I first saw you on the stairs of Camelot,' Lancelot whispered, he truly loved Arthur and he would never do anything to hurt him…even if it mean 'Do you want this? If not speak now, while I still have my self mastery,'

'I want this,' Arthur whispered and reached out for Lancelot 'I want you,'

Lancelot smiled and slipped off his leggings releasing his own member and climbed onto the bed into Arthur's arms. Arthur looked hungrily at Lancelot's erection and unknowingly licked his lips. Lancelot took all his self control not let Arthur suck every drop from him right there. Instead Laneclot draped himself over Arthur and pressed their bodies together. He bent down and captured those beautiful soft lips once more before reaching down Arthur's back and slipping his hand delicately over Arthur's cleft. Arthur shivered in delight. Lancelot found Arthur's opening and pushed a finger deep inside. Arthur was more than ready and cried out at the sweet invasion, arching up to Lancelot. The blonde moved his finger within and slipped in another. Arthur threw his head back and thrashed from side to side. Not being able to withstand it any longer. Lancelot withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Arthur's opening. Arthur clutched at Lancelot as he slowly pushed himself inside the hot enveloping opening. Lancelot cried out, the pleasure was intense but he made himself move slowly as Arthur dug his nails into Lancelot's back.

'I will stop if you wish it,' Lancelot offered.

'Nay!' Arthur cried and then impaled himself fully on Lancelot's cock. Lancelot cried out in pure ecstasy and pressed his forehead against Arthur's chest, panting wildly. The men revelled in the feeling of intimacy, surrounded in the heat and scent of the other. Lancelot felt Arthur all around him and it near drove him insane with desire. Arthur made himself relax, although he was in slight pain, knowing it was Lancelot inside of him made it so much more pleasurable.

'Aright?' Lancelot asked.

'Aye,'

Lancelot pulled back and thrust forward into Arthur who wrapped his legs around Lancelot and let the blonde ride him. Lancelot continued to move in and out agonizingly slow yet still so wonderful. Lancelot hit that spot within Arthur and the king threw his bed back and shouted Lancelot's name. Lancelot continued to thrust into Arthur, Arthur reached up and grasped the headboard as Lancelot pushed himself in and out of his lover.  
'Lancelot please,' Arthur pleaded. Lancelot sped up his thrusts and slammed himself in and out, their thighs slapping together. Lancelot gained a grip on Arthur hips and pounded into him, moaning and whimpering,  
'Oh Arthur, tight, warm, ahhhhh,'  
They were both so close, Lancelot reached down and took Arthur's member in his hand and began to pump. Arthur lost all control and spilled into Lancelot's hand. He threw his head back and screamed Lancelot's name. The knight, came after hearing Arthur scream and spilled himself into his King.  
Lancelot collapsed on top of his lover and they both lay their panting slowly coming down from their euphoria. Arthur ran his hands through Lancelot's hair and breathed in the other man's scent. Lancelot pulled himself out of his lover and cuddled up into Arthur's shoulder still breathing heavily.  
'Arthur,' Lancelot whispered 'I be in love with you too,'  
Arthur laughed at the obvious statement and rolled on top of his love.


	12. AUTHORS NOTES: THe play

Authors Notes:

Okay this is only gonna be really short because there's some confusion going on. Okay as a play the audience only sees what i post on fanfiction. net. The smut is not included! Because that would just be awkward and...wrong. I mean Lucius Malfoy would probably die in shock of seeing his son penetrate the arse of the boy who lived...soooo yes. Sorry for those who wished to rub Ginny's face in it, i assure you she will get her just deserves...not really. Well Guinevere gets off pretty easy, but Ginny gets her nose rubbed in it heheheehe.

so yes, that's all i wanted to clear up. For those who added me to their friends list on livejournal don't be afraid to post lots of comments to hav a convo with me, i love to talk with people who love Harry/draco fanfiction, despite how many of us there are, there will never be enough in this world. hehehe. k

love


	13. AUTHORS NOTES: evil bitch!

Authors Notes:

I'm really sorry to do this to you again, i know you probably got all excited about an update (or not) before realising it was just me...again...But I've just been majorly insulted on fanfiction. net...it was horrible. Someone was really nasty to me about my choice in pairings i shall tell you about it because I'm really emotional and i need to vent:

Okay I was going on the internet to check my uni website for info on my asssignment, then i noticed i had 11 emails and I was all happy and doing my little happy dance (if you've ever seen get backers and Ginji's dance you know what i mean), I was getting all happy and bouncy because you all reviewed with such nice things and then...well there's one thing you should know about me...I don't take criticism well...well if it means well i don't mind and if it's to help my writing then I'm happy for you to tell me but...this person was just cruel here's what they wrote

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING U LIKE GAY PAIRINGS? EEWW HOW DISGUSTING! YUCK,  
REMIND ME TO READ HEAPS OF GERONIMO STILTON BOOKS TO ERASE THAT MEMORY!

BYE  
fROM A VERY DISGUSTED FANFIC READER!"

How mean is that (she did it all in capitals too fucking mean)! Okay so if you don't like gay fanfics that's fine i guess, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO CONDEMN ME FOR IT BITCH! Ergh now I'm really angry! By the way this comment wasn't on my fanfics it was on my profile, she read the 'i really like gay pairings' thing and decided i was 'disgusting' enough to rant about how my own personal "INDIVIDUAL" interests offend them. GGGRRRRR...I won't say anymore because I know I'm just going to rant and delve into stuff that really pisses me off about society and prejudices, so there, that's how my day went from a happy dance day to a cursing throwing stuff at the walls day,

byes...i'm too emotionaly distressed to send you love today...hugs!


	14. Arthur's Lover

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Arthur's Lover

Lancelot awoke in a bliss like state. He felt amazingly happy for some reason. He went over the events of last night in his head and remembered why. He remembered touching Arthur, tasting every inch of the man and the feeling as they both came together, buried deep inside his lover. Lancelot buried his head into the pillow and breathed in Arthur's scent, it was everywhere, Lancelot was in heaven. He never thought it would happen, that Arthur would come to him. He thought he could only be as close to the man as friend or maybe a brother. He never thought that he would be able to touch him and do the things he did to him last night.

Lancelot sighed and rolled over to greet his lover and instead found merely space and rumpled dirty sheets. Lancelot sat up and looked about the room for Arthur. However the king was gone, as were his clothes. The only sign of him left behind were his scent and the messy sheets. Lancelot stood and walked to the balcony, twas midday. Lancelot shook his head in surprise he had never slept so late before. He walked back inside and collapsed onto his chair still tired. What if Arthur had left because he regretted last night? Or worse, suppose Arthur felt disgusted and ashamed with himself or Lancelot? What if he felt Lancelot had taken advantage of him and never wanted to speak with him again. Arthur leapt up from his chair and ran to his clothes chest. He hurriedly dressed himself and ran from his rooms in search of Arthur, praying he had not ruined the greatest and happiest night of his life.

Guinevere stormed up to Morgan as the dark haired Lady examined a piece of fruit in the kitchens, Guinevere's fury rivalled that of an ogre and she looked to Morgan for her release.

'You betrayed your Queen,' Guinevere spoke under her breath so as not to alert the kitchen staff of her goings on. Morgan put the fruit down and began to examine another.

'Night not meet your satisfaction Queen Guinevere?' Morgan asked 'My sympathies if the King could not meet your needs, however the potion was only to bring him to you, not to grant him magnificent power in the bed chamber,'

'Your _potion,' _Guinevere snapped 'Completed nothing! Twas as though I had to drag Arthur to our chamber and he did not stay long enough to even begin,'

'I beg pardon, I do not comprehend your meaning?'

'He raced off before my gown had fallen to the floor,' Guinevere hissed. She had spoken fairly loudly and attracted attention from three servant girls. Morgan smirked and turned from the Queen leading the way from the kitchens.

'Well, you be mistaken,' Morgan spoke as they turned into the hallway.

'I assure you I am not. I spent the entire night in naught but my own company, awaiting the return of my husband whom never arrived,' Guinevere spat and crossed her arms in anger.

'Nay I mean that you must have been mistaken when you did claim to me that the king loved you,' Morgan corrected.

'Speak plainly witch!' Guinevere demanded.

'If it was indeed you who he loved, the potion most assuredly would have worked,' Morgan clarified.

'Be you suggesting…be it likely…my husband-,'

'Turned to another? Aye tis possible Arthur be in love with another and that twas to her he went last night,' Morgan shrugged. Guinevere gasped and raised her hands to her mouth in horror.

'Arthur has a lover?' tears welled up in Guinevere's eyes.

'If not before he most certainly has now,' Morgan pointed out.

'W-why now and not before?' Guinevere asked confused.

'Mayhap he be in love, but before last night had not acted on those feelings,' Morgan spoke.

'The potion…the potion made him turn to her! Arthur would have been mine if not for that potion! If not for you!' Guinevere turned on Morgan furious. Morgan smiled chillingly.

'Nay Queen Guinevere, if not for you,' Morgan turned to face her 'You be a selfish woman, you wish for all and would have received it, if not for your own impatient greed. Now you shall have no heir, the King will spare no time for you and with thanks to your outburst in the kitchens all shall be aware he does not share your bed,'

Guinevere wailed and covered her face with her hands.

'Oh dear Christian Queen, what power you do wield,' Morgan smirked and stalked down the hallway leaving the Queen to her blubbering.

Lancelot was breathing rapidly, he had searched all over the castle for his disappearing lover. He had searched Arthur's study, the gardens, the stables, the courtyard, the training barracks, the hall, the tower, his rooms all proved fruitless. He began to panic, what if he had separated himself from Arthur, ruined their friendship and their trust in one another. What if Arthur sent him away, banished him from Camelot, never to see his love again. He came to the library and ran past the shelves peering down each isle and row searching for Arthur desperately. He was in such a pattern of repetition searching the entire library, he almost didn't spot Arthur when he found him.

Arthur stood with Sir Lionell emphasising a point with his hands. Lionell must have returned from Ridgemont in the mourn. Arthur listened to his former second with interest. Lancelot knew he that he should return later, Arthur was no doubt giving a final warning to the returned recently shamed knight. However Lancelot found himself starring at the young king. He really was beautiful, wild black hair, lively emerald eyes, well toned form, well shaped hips. Arthur suddenly looked up and met Lancelot's gaze. Recognising Lancelot Arthur's eyes lit up and he smiled knowingly at his lover. Lancelot's fears faded, Arthur had loved and enjoyed last night as much as he. The blond returned Arthur's beautiful smile before turning and walking from the library.

Arthur entered Merlins laboratory with a large smile on his face and plonked himself down in the chair facing the sorcerer by the fire.

'Good Evening Merlin,'

'Good Evening,' Merlin spoke amused 'My King you look radiant this day, you be in merry spirits?'

'Oh aye,' Arthur sighed 'I do not think I've ever been so joyful,'

'And what would be the cause of this great merriment?' Merlin asked 'Sir Lionell's return? Or maybe your sister be leaving?'

'Nay,' Arthur shook his head and sat back.

'Perhaps you completed a good novel or received profitable news from a providence?'

'Tis something wondrous and fulfilling something beyond words of description for they would not bare it justice,' Arthur sighed and tilted his head back, revelling in his good mood.

'Mayhap it be a something involving that mark upon your neck?' Merlin grinned and turned toward his cauldron. Arthur jumped up in shock.

'Nay! Merlin…be there truly a mark?' Arthur asked pleadingly.

'Oh aye, a quite large and noticeable one,' Merlin gestured toward a mirror on the wall. Arthur ran to the mirror and examined his neck. He cursed and poked the evil hickie.

'Now everyone shall know-,'

'You spent the night in the company of a lover,' Merlin pointed out 'Who they will assume be your wife,' -_at least they did before Guinevere opened her big mouth_- Merlin thought to himself. But knew that Arthur needed this day and that this news would only disturb him due to the change in situation. If he were to discover the truth in the morrow he would little care of it.

'What of Guinevere? If she sees-,'

'She will not, but if she does she will not speak of it, she would not wish to tarnish her own reputation,' -_unless she lit it slip due to her own stupidity-_

Comforted Arthur gave a long sigh of relief and collapsed in his chair. He covered his face in his hand then paused realising something. He parted his fingers and peaked through the gap at Merlin.

'Merlin? How did you know twas not Guinevere I laid with last night?' Arthur asked suspiciously.

'Simple, you be not melancholy therefore you could not have lain with the Queen,' Merlin pointed out 'If you had you would not be glowing with an abundance of joy,'

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the old man and moved his hand from his face.

'You know!' Arthur accused 'You know who's bed I slept last night!'

Merlin crossed his arms and faced Arthur.

'Mayhap, does this worry you?' Merlin asked. Arthur studied the man a moment before breaking out into a large grin.

'To be truthful, twould be delightful if you know. Last night was so incredibly I would be driven insane to not be able to speak of it with someone,'

Merlin grinned.

'In that case, aye, I know whos bed you slept last night,' Merlin admitted 'I be a little surprised my king, before you seemed so ashamed of your attraction despite my support behind your love,'

'Twas before Lancelot showed his own feelings, after last night tis not possible something that be so amazing and blissful could be something to view with disgust,' Arthur sighed.

'I be happy for you, Lancelot carries a great love' Merlin scratched his head absentmindedly 'Twas obvious the way he ran about the castle searching for you this morning,'

'He be searching for me?'

'He was, methinks he was worried when he awoke to find you gone,' Merlin thought out loud. Arthur sat back in his chair his smile larger and his heart oh so warmer.

Lancelot heard the door open and looked up from his book where he sat by the hearth. The only place he could read during the night. Arthur entered, the two men's eyes met and they smiled simultaneously. Arthur closed the door and locked the hatch. Lancelot closed his book and stood.

'Should we speak of this?' Arthur asked 'To understand what be its meaning?'

Despite all he had spoken with Merlin he was still nervous, for fear that Lancelot would turn him away, or that he would be discovered. He cautiousness drilled into him as a king was taking over.

Lancelot's smile vanished.

'Aye I suppose,' he spoke seriously, Arthur moved and sat in the chair by the hearth.

'I…'

'I love you Arthur,' Lancelot spoke, Arthur shivered with delight in the tone Lancelot used his name 'Be not unsure of that,'

'Nay I am not,' Arthur smiled up at him 'Tis only…if we were to continue…and be discovered…,'

'Aye,' Lancelot sighed and ran a hand through his gorgeous blond hair 'I understand what it is you speak of…mayhap it would be for the better if we were to leave this be and go on as before?'

Arthur nodded, he knew it was the right decision and that it was better from them both and much safer. However he had never felt such sorrow at the through of never touching Lancelot again, never holding him close. He felt tears sting his eyes.

'Nay!' Lancelot exclaimed suddenly, he got down on his knees before Arthur, their faces inches apart 'My heart would never allow me to do so. I spoke of how I could not tear myself from your side and that be true,'

Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lancelot's, they lingered there for a moment before Arthur pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

'I am relieved to hear it,' Arthur spoke and Lancelot laughed.

'Good,'

Lancelot stood and walked to his table. Arthur stood and began to warm himself before the fire.

'I came across an interesting piece of gossip in the kitchens this eve,' Lancelot spoke his voice filled with amusement. Arthur turned and looked at him as Lancelot brought him his drink.

'Aye?'

'Tis spreading all through the kingdom,' Lancelot passed the goblet to his king, Arthur took a sip listening intently, 'You have a lover,'

Arthur immediately inhaled the wine and began to cough madly.

'Tell me Arthur who be this fair maiden and should I be envious of your attentions to her?' Lancelot asked mirth shinning in his eyes as Arthur continued to choke.

'H-how did they find out?' Arthur asked.

'I be not sure, mayhap it has something to do with this,' Lancelot reached up and ran his fingers softly and delicately over the mark on Arthur's neck. Arthur closed his eyes at the delightful feeling. Lancelot stepped in closer, hands slipping down to grasp his hips as the kissed the mark gently and ran his tongue over the delicate skin. Arthur shivered and dropped his goblet. Lancelot nibbled at the mark and tugged Arthur's shirt from his leggings.

'Lancelot…needed this…all day,' Arthur breathed.

'Aye, I have been struggling with my emotions the entire day, my mind kept straying to last night,' Lancelot spoke huskily into Arthur's ear 'My body refused to behave itself when I pictured you beneath me,'

Arthur shivered in delight, Lancelot's hands moved to the back of Arthur's leggings and slipped beneath them, gently running a hand tantalisingly slow down Arthur's cleft, fingers slipping between the two butt cheeks. Arthur moaned and clutched at Lancelot who bit into Arthur's neck barely containing his lust. Lancelot's other hand swept to the front of Arthur leggings and tugged them down. They slipped to the floor revealing Arthur's bottom half. Lancelot's hand slipped down to grasp Arthur's hard shaft. Arthur whimpered into Lancelot's shoulder as his lover began to stroke him. Teasingly and gently, Lancelot swept his hand down to the head and gathered the pre-cum in his head before he began to pump his lover.

Arthur groaned, he loved this so much, but he wanted to reciprocate he wanted to make Lancelot feel as good as he did. He daringly moved his hand down Lancelot's body and slip into the other man's leggings. Lancelot shuddered and Arthur took a hold of his shaft and began to mimic the actions Lancelot was making on his own erection. Lancelot moaned and pulled his head from Arthur's shoulder. The looked into each others clouded lustful eyes and pressed their lips together, tongues tasted madly the heat so intense. They pumped enthusiastically, kissing hard and desperately. Lanclelot's hand still resting on Arthur's arse moved. And suddenly Arthur felt an intrusion as a finger slipped within his body. Arthur groaned and sped up his movements. Both men were gasping and moaning and pumping desperately. Lancelot inserted a second finger and tried to reach up to hit that-

'Oh Gods of the Isle!' Arthur shouted. Lancelot smiled and recaptured Arthur's lips as he continued to brush the other man's magical spot. They began thrusting into each others hands so close. Arthur lost it first, the fingers and the pumping too much he came all over Lancelot's stomach who came immediately after watching his lover reach his climax looking so damn amazing. Lancelot withdrew his fingers and they both collapsed on the rug before the fire. Their breathing refusing to come down and eyes starring glazed over at one another.

'You're so beautiful,' Lancelot whispered.

'I want…I want to be able to do that to you,' Arthur managed referring to amazing sensation of Lancelot's fingers deep inside him.

'You will,' Lancelot promised.

'I do not know how to move like you do, to make you feel like I do,' Arthur whispered.

'Move with your instincts,' Lancelot advised.

'My instincts?'

'Aye,' Arthur looked at the mess he had left on Lancelot's stomach and smiled wickedly at his lover. Lancelot raised an eyebrow. Arthur ran his hand down his own chest and down his stomach and brought the hand up to his face, it was covered in Lancelot's own essence. Lancelot watched Arthur's movements and his eyebrow dropped as Arthur raised his hand. His eyes clouded again and he watched Arthur hungrily. Arthur slipped a finger into his mouth and sucked at Lancelot's leavings. Lancelot groaned and pounced.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: As you can tell I'm changing my story to M, that way I'll be able to post up raunchy stuff like the above. Thanks for baring with me, I've had three major essays due in this week so I've been a busy girl researching and typing and researching and typic. But it's all good now because I've got like a four week holiday so wahoo for me! Anyways so yes…updating is good. This chapters shorter than the other ones because I'm running out of patience, which just means there's going to be more chapters, however shorter. But don't worry I'm still not going to rush it, because I hate when writers do that…so yes. Please review

-katie


	15. Never a dull Moment

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Never a Dull Moment

Several weeks past and life became a new heaven for the two lovers. During the day they'd carry out their duties, train, ride as they always would, whilst stealing knowing glances at one another and brushing shoulders in the hallways. At night they would met in Lancelot's chambers and release the tensions and passions they had built up during the day. Expressing their deep love in more than words. They cherished every moment they had with one another, for when the morning came the mask would be in place and emotions hidden beneath their secret smiles.

They were not he only two sharing knowing looks. Lancelot had many a time met the eyes of Morgan Le Fay. A smirk constantly adorned her face, Lancelot saw mirth in her eyes and a smugness as though she knew some dark secret of him even he did not know. Of course Lancelot had no doubts that the sorceress was aware of his and Arthur's relationship. After her vision of his fear and his behaviour, along with the excited gossip o the king having a new lover, twould not be hard to gather the correct conclusion. No, that look in her eyes, that knowledge she possessed was something even Arthur did not know of. Merlin likewise payed close attention to Lancelot, however his interest was one based on sentimentalities, a more parental observation of his pupil. While Morgan's was that of a guard joyfully watching the torture of his prisoners. Lancelot was wary but not greatly concerned, he was in no torture, he had never been merrier in his life.

His time with Arthur was a gift and he treasured it. Arthur always made sure Lancelot was aware of how deep his love for the blonde delve. Whenever he had to leave Lancelot's bed before the dawn, if Lancelot were asleep he would leave a symbol of his affections, a rose, a note, a pendant, a lock of his own hair, or a chapter from one of his books depicting his own feelings. Lancelot kept all of his treasures in a pouch around his neck or attached to his belt. If Lancelot were awake when he left Arthur would pull him close and share adoring kisses and strong gazes before leaving his lovers side. Lancelot never doubted for a moment, Arthur's feelings and he in his own way made sure those of his own could likewise never be questioned.

Lancelot woke from a shallow sleep, it was still very dark. Orange flickering light danced on and around him from the fire. He sat up and looked beside him in his bed, no Arthur, no token. He looked out through the doorway into the other room for his lover.

'Arthur?' Lancelot asked with slight urgency. Arthur immediately came into view clad in only his leggings which were more than what Lancelot was wearing.

'Aye?' Arthur asked.

'Be you leaving?' Lancelot asked saddened.

'Nay,' Arthur smiled and bent by the fire to rearrange unseen objects from where Lancelot lay 'I was but cleaning, we in our…urgency…' Lancelot smiled mischievously and Arthur returned the grin 'Made quite a mess of things,'

Lancelot raised himself from the bed and walked to the doorway watching Arthur.

'I'm glad, tis the worst feeling, to watch you leave or to awake with you gone,'

'It takes all my power of will to do so,' Arthur spoke. Lancelot bent down and righted an overturned stool when he looked back up Arthur was standing staring at him, unclothed and vulnerable.

'Never have I seen a sight such as you,' Arthur breathed.

'Arthur,' Lancelot raised his brows 'Tis not what you have not seen before, I've taken you so often in my bed I be imprinted inside you,'

Despite himself his own eyes were studying Arthur also, taking in every curve, every muscle, every scar.

'Be that why you are looking at me as you are?' Arthur asked with amusement.

'Aye, tis only because I wish for you not to feel left out,'

Arthur laughed and walked to Lancelot, he ran his hands up and down the blonde's pale chest.

'If it were possible I would declare my love for you to the world my fine beautiful knight,' Arthur promised.

'Aye and I would gladly accept and return that love of lust inspiring king,'

They rested their foreheads together and wrapped their arms around each other.

'When must you leave?' Lancelot asked.

'An hour or so,' Arthur replied and ran his hands up and down his lovers back.

'Would you lay with me til then?' Lancelot pleaded.

Arthur took his hand and walked him to the bed, they laid down together Arthur's head resting on Lancelot's chest, arms and legs entwined together.

'Aye,'

Tis never a dull moment in Camelot, the kingdom of peace was continuously fighting to remain so. Lancelot bore witness as he and Arthur were enjoying one of their conversations, which they both enjoyed as frequently as possible, in the king's study when the messenger arrived from the east. He bore news from Sir Kay. The Kings presence was required at the camp set to the eastern lands of Camelot, its purpose was to be watchful of those who were enemies of the past, despite years of peace. Arthur dismissed the messenger and sat back down upon his chair. His eyes looked to the floor however his mind was obviously elsewhere.

'Arthur?' Lancelot asked 'Care to speak of your thoughts?'

Arthur sighed and looked up at his concerned partner.

'We shall have to leave Camelot and travel east to rendezvous with Sir Kay and his men,'

'Aye which of your knights will accompany you?' Lancelot asked.

'Sir Lionell, Sir Gareth and Sir Lucan, I shall leave Sir Safer in my stead, his performance was commendable the last he stood for me here,' Arthur spoke.

'I see…you would have me stay behind as you ride off to the east into some unknown situation?' Lancelot asked standing and raising his brow.

'Nay of course not, as my second you shall accompany me at all times, I spoke not of it because I thought it implied,' Arthur replied.

'Ah…,' Lancelot nodded 'Tis better you allow so of your own free will, I assure you King Arthur, even if you had commanded me to remain behind it would not be so,'

'Nay?' Arthur asked a smile on his face.

'Nay I would not stand idly by, my superior skills would be wasted here when they could be serviced to ensure your own safety,' Lancelot crossed his arms and Arthur laughed.

'Be this your way of speaking how you are concerned for my well being and wish to protect me from bad men?' Arthur asked.

'Aye,' Lancelot smiled 'Tis obvious you cannot care for yourself. You be a mess, hair wild and uncontrolled, dirt on your clothes, even now you be without a sword. Such a pathetic king you seem,' Arthur laughed once more.

'If I be so unappealing in appearance,' Arthur stood and pressed his firm body against Lancelot's 'How is it you cannot keep you hands from me?'

'Tis you who approached me just now Arthur,' Lancelot pointed out.

'Aye but tis your hands that now lie resting on my backside,' Arthur likewise noted.

'Mmm,' Lancelot nestled his face into Arthur's neck and squeezed the delicious behind 'Such a fine backside it is my king.'

Arthur laughed and backed away from Lancelot.

'I should summon my knights, much preparation is to be done,' Arthur excused.

'Indeed,' Lancelot sighed 'Mayhap you shall prove them wrong in this venture,'

'Oh and how be that?'

'They accused you of being overly cautious, mayhap this wariness will save your kingdom?' Lancelot pointed out.

'Mayhap, let us hope that tis some small matter, a need for my royal signature or such the like,' Arthur spoke.

'Am I to understand that there will be yet another feast before our departure?' Lancelot asked.

'Aye, tis most likely,' Arthur shrugged.

'Tis far too much feasting done in this realm,' Lancelot spoke 'Would it cause a great ruckus if the king were not to attend?'

'Lancelot that feast be in my own honour,' Arthur sighed.

'Aye, but I could think of a much more enjoyable form of celebration,' Lancelot smirked. Arthur laughed.

'You do not make this a simple task for me Lancelot, I would far rather feast on you than pork or ham,'

Lancelot wrapped his arms around Arthur from behind and nibbled on the back of the man's neck.

'Arthur,' Lancelot whispered his name like in prayer. Arthur shivered with delight ad pressed his body behind into Lancelot and felt the other man's erection dig into his behind.

'You are indeed most distracting,' Arthur voiced. Lancelot ran his hands down Arthur chest and down to his thighs.

'As are you my king,'

Lancelot had left the feast early in hopes to extend his time with Arthur as much as possible. Somewhere along the route from the great hall to his chambers he had gotten lost. Which had never happened before, he found himself in surrounding darkness in a vacant hallway. He had never been there in the past and was mighty confused. Lancelot wandered along the hallway, it was very dark and very cold so Lancelot gathered he was in one of the lowest regions of the castle, perhaps even underground. He heard no sounds save those of his own breath and feet. He immediately received a strong feeling of déjà vu, recounting his moment of befuddlement before meeting Morgan Le Fay. He placed his hand on his sword and looked for her form in the darkness. He heard a ruffling behind him and spun around whilst drawing his sword simultaneously.

'Morgan Le Fay,' he spoke and moved into his battle stance. Suddenly light engulfed the hallway and Lancelot had to shut his eyes at the abrupt change.

'Not quite,' a voice spoke 'However not far from the mark,'

'Merlin?' Lancelot asked and opened his eyes. The old man in his crimson velvet robes stood before him, a knowing smile on his face. The hallway was no longer dark but bright, almost golden with illumination.

'Aye,' the man spoke 'I do not believe we have been properly introduced Knight Dragon, although I have seen you many times,'

Lancelot lowered his sword however did not re-sheath it.

'I believe the first time was on the aisle, you were a most amusing child,' Merlin laughed to himself 'According to Arthur that has not yet changed,'

'The aisle?' Lancelot asked.

'When the Lady gave you solitude from your enemies? No doubt you remember, we could not let harm befall you. You had a great purpose to fulfil,' Merlin spoke.

'And what be that?' Lancelot asked 'To save the world?'

'Nay, nothing so dramatic,' Merlin laughed, then paused 'Although, perhaps...in another life,'

'Your presence is causing me great confusion old man,' Lancelot sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Aye, I'm afraid I have that effect on many,' Merlin smiled 'I brought you here so that I may speak with you privately, away from the eyes of the Lady Morgan. She is becoming increasingly…frustrating,'

'Aye,' Lancelot sighed 'I comprehend your meaning…you spoke before of a purpose?'

'Tis nothing to concern yourself with,' Merlin dismissed 'What is to happen will indeed happen, with your knowledge of it or otherwise. You are, in fact, in the midst of completing your purpose this very moment,'

'I see…have we talked long enough to satisfy you Sorcerer?' Lancelot asked. Merlin laughed.

'I shall be frank and save you some pain of thought. This task you will begin in the mourn…it be a matter of great importance. Arthur will need you,' Merlin saw fear rise in Lancelot's eyes and laughed 'Do not fear, tis nothing life threatening. Just be sure to stay close by him,'

'I…I suppose you are aware of-,'

'I am a three hundred year old Sorcerer, who has spent most of his life in preparation for Arthur's reign, do not think me a fool to not recognise your relationship with him for what it is,' Merlin frowned.

'I see,' Lancelot sighed 'I had thought as much,'

Merlin smiled and rested his hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

'Lift your spirits Lancelot, the news I bare is not so disheartening,'

'Aye, indeed my encounter with you has gone far better than mine with the Lady Morgan,' Lancelot sighed. Merlin chuckled.

'Indeed, that witch be mighty harsh with her first impressions,'

'Aye…,' Lancelot agreed, trying not to feel awkward.

'Very well, I shall leave you to return to your lover,' Merlin winked and Lancelot blushed. 'Farewell Knight Dragon,'

'Hold a moment…,' Merlin paused and raised an eyebrow at the youth 'Why do you call me that?'

'Knight Dragon?' Merlin asked, Lancelot nodded 'It be your name,'

The light disappeared and Lancelot was blinded in the empty darkness.

'I would have appreciated directions out of this madness,' Lancelot sighed and began his search. 'Arthur will have my head,'


	16. On the Move

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

On the Move

Arthur and his men left Camelot as planed the next morning. Lionell rode beside Sir Gareth, with Sir Lucan and a small accompaniment of men travelling behind them. Arthur and Lancelot rode side by side a good distance between themselves and the other men. Lionell eye them suspiciously. They were rapt in conversation, a tree branch fell by Arthur's side and he did not even flinch. He was too far immersed in conversation with the beautiful man beside him to even notice the area around him. Lionell glared and tightened his grip on the reigns.

'The king seems to have formed a strong bond with his new knight,' Lionell spoke. Gareth looked up at him and then to their king.

'Aye, they seem constantly in one another's company,' Gareth agreed.

'Arthur and I had no such relationship when I were his second,' Lionell growled.

'Aye,' Gareth agreed 'Tis odd they spend so much time together, one would think they would tire of the other of find a strain in conversation?'

'It be entirely possible that our king keeps no secrets from Lancelot. They seem so close, I wonder if he has told Lancelot all of Camelot's secrets?' Lionell asked with envy.

'Mayhap,' Gareth shrugged.

'I had known him so much longer, for years I had stood by the king, and we never formed such a friendship. Yet now he completes one with a man that but a few months past had been a stranger to him,' Lionell scowled.

'Aye…,'

'My cousin be his own wife, the Queen, yet we remain as is. Whilst he can not bare to part with this man for longer than half a day,' Lionell sulked.

'Aye but it be common knowledge that Arthur finds Guinevere lacking in regards to satisfaction,' Gareth smirked.

'Be cautious in how you speak of our Queen Sir Gareth!' Lionell barked.

'I speak only of what be common knowledge,'

'Bah! Tis most certainly not! Who could know the private goings on of another's life?' Lionell glared.

'No one,' Gareth's grin seemed to grow 'However it is known that the Queen enters her chambers every night and is the _only_ one to enter until morning. It is also known that the King does not return to his own chambers until just before dawn every morn. You are correct in saying that one cannot know for certain the private goings on of another's life. However we are quite good at making factual based assumptions,'

Lionell glared and flared his nostrils.

'One should not make such assumptions, nor should one pry into another man's life,' Lionell grumped.

'Aye, however when that man is king it is only natural for gossip to flow. Ethics and Morals seem constantly blurred when it comes to politics,' Gareth pointed out.

'Aye, that is most definitely clear,' Lionell pouted.

'I be gaining the idea, that you be envious of Sir Lancelot,' Gareth stated.

'Nonsense!' Lionell scoffed 'I be merely stating the peculiarity of such a bond between a king and his second. I be not envious that another has taken my place by the side of the king. After all I be not as young as I once was,'

'Oh aye, the king and Sir Lancelot be of similar years, we shrivelled fools of the old age be estranged of that youth. Perhaps that be the reason for their closeness,' Gareth offered.

'Mayhap,' Lionell agreed upon the possibility 'Tis bound to be one of the reasons behind it. However I do not see how the King with all his wisdom could be so high opinionated of a jester such as Lancelot. Always muttering jokes and such,'

'You forget he also be a great warrior, it was his stratagem that saved Ridgemont if you recall?' Gareth pointed out.

'How could I forget?' Lionell growled.

'Oh Aye, you're shameful behaviour, it had almost slipped my mind,' Gareth smirked. A furious and muttering Lionell dug his heels into the sides of his horse and rode behind to check up on the rear.

Up ahead Lancelot and Arthur had finally fell into a companionable silence. Lancelot's mind continued to run over the events of last night. Due to Merlin's meddling and unco-operative nature in regards to deserted, intimidating corridors and little lost horny knights, Lancelot had not returned in time to join Arthur in his own chambers. By the time he found his way Arthur was gone, a Lily placed in his stead. Lancelot feared that Arthur would become angry or distant toward him on their journey but Arthur was neither, he immediately conversed warmly with Lancelot as though nothing had happened the previous knight, which unfortunately was the case. However the subject had hung over their heads for the entirety of the journey. Lancelot wanted desperately to voice his explanation, that it was not of his own free will he did not return to Arthur. But he would not speak of it, not when his men were so close and Arthur was deliberately avoiding the subject as he was. Lancelot was not blind he knew Arthur was hurting, the blond bit his lip wanting to give comfort but still hesitating on Arthur's will. The two men rode on in silence, the air filled with tension. They rode but a few more paces before Arthur cracked and spoke with incredible haste.

'Whydidyounotreturnlastnight?' Arthur asked.

'I beg pardon?' Lancelot asked confused. Arthur looked back at his men and judged the distance far enough to speak without the risk of being overheard.

'Why did you not come to me last night as you promised?' Arthur looked at him. Lancelot almost melted with the vulnerability shining in Arthur's eyes. A King reduced to this over him. Lancelot's heart felt ripped in two. 'I waited all night, yet you did not return to your chambers. It leaves me to wonder if not your own, who's quarters did you sleep?'

'Tis nothing of that sort, I promise you!' Lancelot swore 'I merely became dreadfully lost on my return!'

'…lost?' Arthur eyed him disbelievingly.

'Aye,' Lancelot grimaced 'After which I had an encounter with your old mentor,'

'You spoke with Merlin?' Arthur asked surprised.

'Aye, he introduced himself to me and spoke of this little venture we're on,'

'I see,' Arthur visibly calmed reassured. He was not unaware of Merlin's methods of intruductions. He himself had to once meet Merlin for the first time.'Did he speak of anything of import?'

'Nay, he spoke of only how you needed me at this time, which is evident anyhow my skills are invaluable,'

'You be a most loud braggart,' Arthur shook his head.

'Tis far better than a stuffy and boring king,' Lancelot snubbed and the men chuckled

'Did he seem to think we be in danger?' Arthur asked.

'Nay, simply that you would need me here, perhaps to re-enforce you as your second?'

'Perhaps,' Arthur agreed on the possibility 'So tell me what you thought of my old teacher?'

'He be mad,' Lancelot stated plainly. Arthur laughed,

'Many receive that impression of him,'

'Aye, however I sense a deep wisdom in him. I would not be one to disregard his words,' Lancelot spoke seriously.

'Aye, he be nothing if not wise,'

'Tis odd however…he addressed me by another name I have never in my life been referred,' Lancelot frowned at the recollection.

'What be that?' Arthur asked.

'Knight Dragon,'

'Knight Dragon? How odd,'

'Indeed…has he a habit of giving men such names?'

'He calls me by another name on occasion…however I thought it a sentiment,' Arthur shrugged.

'What be the name?'

'Light Saviour,'

'…That be…peculiar,'

'Indeed,'

They were silent for a few moments before Lancelot remembered something he felt he should share 'I fear I was not completely truthful with you before Arthur,' Lancelot spoke. Arthur raised his head in surprise and fear at what Lancelot might say.

'On our return from Tintagil Castle, I told you I could not recall the fear Morgan Le Fay made clear to me that night…I'm afraid I lied to you. Out of another fear…and nerves…and stupidity really,'

'Why?' Arthur asked his fear disappeared.

'My greatest fear be of your death Arthur. I witnessed it, yet I could do nothing to prevent it. Tis why I feared to tell you, less you become aware of my strong affections for you,' Lancelot looked to the floor.

'Oh Lancelot,' Arthur sighed 'I do not judge your decision. Such an action is completely endearing,'

'Endearing?'

'Aye, you have never seemed to me so completely adorable,' Arthur laughed.

'I do not welcome this endearing nature. I much prefer to be handsome and debonair,'

Arthur laughed.

'Braggart,'

'Bore,'

A/N: Alright there's my next chapter. Sorry it took so long and that it's so short. I'm just not getting around to it. What with Superman Returns and POTC 2 and all the new anime coming into blockbuster (sighs)i've been in heaven. NExt week i'm going to watch the gravitation series again. For those who haven't seen it i fully recommend it. It's boy love and anime, pg though, nothing graphic which is a downer. But very cute story, no matter how annyoing Shuichi gets.


	17. Arthur's Needs

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Arthur's Needs

They had travelled the entire day, and a little further into the night before Arthur declared an area safe to camp for the night. His knights left to establish a perimeter under Lancelot's instructions whilst the lesser soldiers prepared the tents and began several small fires. Arthur's personal foot soldiers made ready his large and luxurious tent, in comparison to the small three men tents the lessers were equipped with, it was a palace.

Arthur barely registered the goings on around him, his mind was still running over the occurrences of the past two days. As reassured as he was over Lancelot's absence the previous night he could not shake the feelings of rejection and insignificancy. When the footmen had finished with his tent he entered and sat on his bed before the fire, continuing with his thoughts. Despite his certainty of Lancelot's feelings for him, and their love he had found himself jealous of the imaginary lover his Lancelot had gone to the previous night. Those feelings of possessiveness and hurt lingered, he needed reassurance from himself, he needed to make Lancelot his and only his. Suddenly the flap of his tent was opened and Lancelot stepped inside the warm well lit mobile quarters.

'My King, the camp has been made ready and the night watch organized,' Lancelot spoke formally. Arthur stood and looked his second over carefully. His magnificent blonde hair sat perfectly over his fine chiselled face. His tunic sat loosely over broad and well shaped shoulders, tight leggings revealed narrow hips and muscular legs, an entire delectable package.

'When be yours?' Arthur asked.

'Not for many hours my king,' Lancelot answered realising what Arthur had in mind and smirking 'I would love to spend that time in his highnesses company,'

Lancelot assuming his role of dominancy moved gracefully to Arthur and ran his hands up and down his king's sides.

'Aye, that does seem a most delightful thought,' Arthur agreed smiling. Lancelot slipped his hands to Arthur's behind and squeezed his hard worn muscles from riding the entire day. Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lancelot's, eyes shut in pleasure and tongues explored, eagerly brushing and caressing each other, nibbling at lips and gasping in intervals. Lancelot grasped Arthur's shirt and raised it over his head dropping it carelessly to the floor. Before repeating the action with his own tunic. As soon as the obstructions were gone kissing and heated touching resumed.

Hands wandering over scars and delicate fingers brushed over nipples. Lancelot's hands came down and rested on the waistband of Arthur's leggings before plunging down inside the material and grasping the king's painfully aroused member. Arthur moaned and tipped his head back. God he loved this feeling, of tenderness and intimacy. This is what he was so afraid to loose, to have taken from him. As Lancelot began to move his hand on Arthur's member the king came to a strong decision. He would not lose this, he would stake his claim and never fear for losing Lancelot.

Lancelot made a stunned surprised sound as Arthur pulled himself from Lancelot's hands and pushed down on his own leggings forcefully. They fell from his hips to the floor. Arthur then returned to Lancelot's mouth completely dominating the searing passionate kiss. Lancelot moaned and Arthur pushed on him. They fell onto Arthur's bed they fell hard yet uncaring of that. Arthur pressed his hips down on Lancelot's and thrust against his lovers erection. Lancelot gasped and arched into the delicious friction. Arthur began rhythmic motions with his hips Lancelot grasped Arthur's behind and squeezed. Arthur moaned but then reached behind taking strong hold of Lancelot's hands and pinning them above the blonde's head.

'Keep them there,' Arthur warned.

'Be that a command my king?' Lancelot asked with a grin.

'Aye, act against it and face the terrible and harsh consequences befitting the crime,' Arthur smirked. Lancelot reached behind him and took hold of the tent pole but a foot from his head. Arthur trailed hot kisses down Lancelot's jaw and throat. He came to a spot on his neck and spoke

'Mine,' before biting down hard and soothing the mark with his tongue, the copper taste of blood in his mouth. Lancelot threw his head back and groaned. Arthur smirked and continued his kisses down Lancelot's impressive form. Until his lips lay above Lancelot's hard and leaking shaft.

'Arthur please!' Lancelot begged.

'Hush!' Arthur warned running his hands up and down Lancelot's thighs. The man whimpered at the actions bit his lip 'Keep in mind, my knights and men be just outside this tent. It would no doubt confuse them greatly to hear a lovers cries sounding this night,'

Lancelot nodded yet still whispered

'Please,'

Arthur ducked his head and consumed all of Lancelot's shaft as he could. Lancelot opened his mouth in a silent scream as Arthur's hot wet mouth surrounded him and began a delightful mixture of suction and caresses. Arthur ran his tongue over the veins and the slit at the head of Lancelot's cock. Lancelot hit his head hard against the floor to keep from screaming. Arthur smirked and began to fondle Lancelot's balls. The blonde lost control and released the pole to touch Arthur, his shoulders, his hair, anywhere, he simply had to touch his lover. Arthur took Lancelot's hands and repositioned them on the pole, coming up to gaze into the blond's grey lustful clouded eyes.

'What was my command?' Arthur asked him.

'T-to, keep my…hands where they were,' Lancelot managed.

'And you shall dearly pay for your disobedience,' Arthur promised 'Now roll over,'

Lancelot nodded submissively and did as commanded. Arthur sat up and removed his own leggings.

'Now keep your hands on that pole, and do not remove them Lancelot,'

Arthur ran his hands over the beautiful pale skin before him. Over tensed muscles and soft scar tissue. He ran his hands over Lancelot's behind and slipped a finger down the cleft. Lancelot gasped and tightened his grip on the pole. Arthur smirked and bent over the firm backside. He squeezed it gently before leaning forward and placing delicate kisses on the perfect cheeks. He tasted it eagerly with his tongue before biting down into that delightful skin and muscle. Lancelot groaned and shivers coursed through his body. Arthur moved to the next cheek and repeated his action making Lancelot desperate for him.

'Oh please Arthur, I can not take much more of this torture,'

Arthur parted Lancelot cheeks and placed his face between them, running his tongue delicately over Lancelot's entrance. Lancelot moaned and raised his behind to meet Arthur eagerly. Arthur pressed Lancelot's hips back to the ground, who delighted in the feel of material on his aching member. Arthur began to press his tongue inside of Lancelot, pushing it in and out, making Lancelot shudder and make suffocated sounds of pleasure.

'My King?' a voice sounded from outside. Arthur raised his head, however replaced his tongue with his finger, pushing it inside his lover. Lancelot whimpered and Arthur inclined his head toward the tent flap.

'Aye?'

'Supper is prepared if both you and Sir Lancelot would wish a take in it,' the footman announced.

'I thank you, we shall be out momentarily,' Arthur dismissed.

'Aye my king,'

Arthur pressed another finger inside Lancelot's entrance and he whimpered once more.

'Please Arthur, I need you, I want to know the feel of you inside me,'

Arthur decided to give into Lancelot's pleading, his own member in pressing need of release. He readied himself at Lancelot's entrance. Coating his shaft in saliva, so as not to hurt his lover and slowly pushed himself inside. Lancelot felt amazingly tight and wonderful and he managed to fully sheath himself within his lover. Every moment within him was pure bliss. Arthur bent down and planted kisses on Lancelot's sweat soaked back, waiting for the okay to begin. Lancelot let out a long breath of air and nodded. Arthur pulled back and pushed back in, continuingly searching for that spot, the spot that when Lancelot found made Arthur's vision blur and world collapse in delicious waves of pleasure. Arthur pushed himself within and Lancelot bucked underneath him groaning perhaps a little too loudly.

Pleased that he had found it, his thrusts sped up, he began to slam into his lover, Lancelot eagerly pressing back onto him. They both moved together in delicious passion, Arthur pressing kisses to Lancelot's back and giving tender touches all the while. Finally with a glorious thrust hitting deep within Lancelot with force sent the blond over the edge. He came with a silent scream hands white from his grip on the pole. Arthur continued to ride him through Lancelot's release, urging it on. After Lancelot's release it took but a few more thrusts for Arthur's own. He came with a gasp and deep moan. Arthur collapsed ontop of Lancelot out of breath and strength. He barely had enough strength to slid out of Lancelot and lay beside him. Lancelot turned to face the green eyed beauty and ran his hand over his lovers cheek.

'Twas amazing,' Lancelot breathed 'I did not know you could do that to me,'

'I can barely move,' Arthur sighed, 'Yet I know we must take supper,'

Lancelot sat up and ran his hand over Arthur's chest.

'I'll fetch it and bring it for you, we shall dine together,' Lancelot smiled.

'Aye, I should like that,' Arthur sighed happily 'Twas amazing, however remind me to never attempt that again. I feel completely drained of energy,'

'Do not ask that of me,' Lancelot gasped 'I enjoy being completely dominated, especially within hearing distance of the men,'

Arthur groaned

'I cannot believe I did such a thing,'

Lancelot laughed.

'Well at least now we know of what he meant, when Merlin stated that you would need me,' Lancelot smirked. Arthur raised an eyebrow,

'If I seem to recall the words you spoke, it be you who was in need of me,' Arthur grinned. Lancelot looked at him in shock before grinning and playfully hitting him on the arm.


	18. Discoveries

Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Discoveries

Well on into the night, Lancelot left Arthur's tent. Most of the men were sleeping, only those on watch and a few by the fire were still awake. Lancelot sighed and looked back on the tent. He felt a strong sense of regret and melancholy. _This must be how Arthur feels, whenever he leaves my chambers _Lancelot thought to himself. Arthur had fallen asleep in the blonde's arms, he looked so peaceful and angelic, so beautiful. It had taken a long time for Lancelot to gather the strength of will to pry himself from Arthur's arms and dress himself. Not for the first time he found himself wishing and yearning for the feeling to awaken in the morn, with the glow of sunlight on his face and Arthur warm and close in his bed. That they would revel in guilty pleasure and remain wasting away in that bed together. Lancelot sent up a wish at the stars for that chance. He then turned toward the fire and the men placing his and Arthur's plates with the others.

'Ah Lancelot,' Gareth announced him to the circle.

'I see you have finally deemed us worthy of your company,' Lionell poked at the fire with his stick.

'I had no choice in the matter, it be here where my bed is set,' Lancelot smirked. Gareth laughed and the two other men that Lancelot had not bothered to introduce himself to, chuckled.

'That be smart,' Gareth pointed out and swayed 'Be he not smart Lionell?'

'You smell most foul Gareth,' Lionell repulsed 'You have taken of too much ale,'

'Nay! It be not true! If it be too much I would be in a deep sleep and unable to be awakened. But…I be mighty close to it,' Gareth laughed loudly.

'With or without, it seems you men need not the company of Sir Lancelot to enjoy yourselves,' Lancelot laughed.

'Aye, I be one to drink to that!' Gareth exclaimed and raised his goblet.

''Nay, not this round Gareth,' Lionell took the goblet from Gareth's grasp and chucked the liquid on the fire.

'Lionell! That be not…nice!' Gareth looked up at Lancelot 'Well with or without Lancelot we may have an enjoyable time indeed. However it be without Sir Lionell to truly experience the joy of drink,' and laughed at his own joke. Which Lancelot did join. The other two men also joined in on the laughter, and one of them passed out from it.

'Tis only that I know of when one has had too much enjoyment,' Lionell argued.

'Nonsense, having too much enjoyment involves a woman…to two. Oh how I do miss Camelot on nights such as these. With women welcoming us to their beds, aye Lancelot?' Gareth asked.

'For what purpose do you ask him? He knows nothing of the women of Camelot. Each night he returns early to his chambers to a cold and empty bed,' Lionell reminded him 'If anyone be not _enjoyable_ then it be he,'

'Aye that be right,' Gareth realized and laughed 'Lancelot the man who in appearance seems to have the innocence of an angel, and in the area of love making, be entirely that,'

Lancelot settled on his own bed by the fire and looked up at the knights.

'Say what you will, for so unlike all of you, I prefer to keep such matters in discretion,'

'Methinks, it more likely you spend far too much time with out king to spare any with a lass?' Lionell asked.

'Aye, that could be it,' Gareth agreed and pointed at Lancelot,

'Be that true?'

'Partially,' Lancelot shrugged 'I was most busy these moths passed. I find myself exhausted,'

'You be not lacking in certain areas Lancelot?' Gareth asked 'I have heard tales of barbarians who have caught wanderers trespassing on their lands and as punishment cut off their...ahh-,'

'Rest your minds on this matter, I swear to you that I be not without my manhood,' Lancelot laughed 'However if you do not believe me I should gladly prove it to you?'

'Nay, that will not be necessary,' Lionell pressed.

'Oh how the lasses do weep for our lack of interest,' Gareth sang.

'All the more for you to enjoy…no doubt Percivale be grateful for my sleepy disposition,' Lancelot noted. Gareth broke into laughter once more.

'Aye, that be most certainly true,' he agreed.

'For a man who claims to suffer from exhaustion Lancelot, you be awake at a most late hour,' Lionell pointed out.

'Conversation with my king keeps my mind turning,' Lancelot explained 'No man could speak with our king with a tired mind,'

'Aye, that be for certain. Smart a man I ever saw,' Gareth nodded.

'I would think, after an entire day of conversing with the king, and the more time you spend in his presence at Camelot. That one would grow tired of conversation?'

'Aye, no doubt you would think that Sir Lionell,' Lancelot grinned and Gareth let out another howl of laughter.

'Forget his displeasantries Lancelot, he just be jealous of your closeness with out king. He does not understand it…nor do I for that matter, however I bare no grudges against you, therefore I shrug it from my shoulders. Whilst the weight is built up upon Sir Lionell's,' Gareth explained.

'Will you cease your mindless chatter you drunken fool?' Lionell growled.

'Aye, for now the drink has taken its toll, and I must rest. I bid you good night gentlemen,' Gareth bowed and slipped into his own bed.

'I shall do the same,' Lancelot smiled 'My exhaustion has, at last, caught up with me,'

'Lord help me if I'm to go to war with such fools as these,' Lionell cursed.

They set off the next morn with a pleasant king, a grumpy Lionell, a sore Lancelot and an ill Gareth. They completed their journey and arrived at the camp shortly before sunset. Sir Kay came out to greet them. They dismounted as the rather large man ran up and bowed at Arthur's feet.

'My king,' Kay spoke 'I am most grateful for you haste. I grow more uneasy by the passing moment,'

'Stand my old friend. And tell me what has you so worried,' Arthur spoke formally in front of Kay's men.

'I hate to ask this of you my king, after you weary day of travelling. But I need you to ride with me for someway. We can only do this at night and whilst we now have some sun at our back to begin,' Kay pleaded. Arthur studied Kay for a moment.

'Very well, but I shall require a new mount, my stallion be exhausted from our travels,' he spoke.

'Horses have been prepared for such a purpose my lord,' Kay gestured to a soldier to fetch said mounts.

'Are we to accompany you my king?' Lionell asked.

'Sir Kay?' Arthur asked.

'The smaller the company the better my king,' Kay explained 'We are not to be seen, nor heard,'

'Alright, the company shall be Sir Kay, Sir Lancelot and myself. Rest well men and I shall speak with you upon our return,'

Kay, Arthur and Lancelot mounted and tore off toward the sunset, Lancelot silently cursing and galloping after Sir Kay, ignoring the extreme pain in his behind. A long of travelling and sex the night before was definitely taking its toll.

Unseen and unheard in the dark thickness of night, Sir Kay led them onto a ridge. Down below was a foreign army camp…an extremely large army camp. Thousands of men were running around with torches preparing for the night, establishing watches, feeding horses, bathing and such.

'How many?' Arthur asked.

'Our best estimates be at six to eight thousand here my king,' Kay informed.

'Shit,' Lancelot cursed 'How long have they been camped here?'

'We first came upon them a week past, they have not moved,' Kay divulged.

'Do you know what their purpose is?' Lancelot asked.

'An army that size can have but one purpose,' Arthur spoke.

'My king…you think they plan to take Camelot?'

'Tis the most likely answer,' Arthur reasoned. Lancelot looked back to the camp and studied the layout.

'Who be these soldiers?' Lancelot asked 'They be in the east, yet they do not bare the look of those who dwell in these parts,'

'Nay,' Kay agreed 'Methinks they paid a great sum of money to the poor king of this land in return for their countries hospitality,'

Arthur nodded.

'Where would all these men hail from?' Lancelot asked.

'It would take a leader of great persuasion and skill to gather such a number,' Arthur thought aloud 'And he be a man of great intellect,'

'We have spotted their leader and we know him well my king,' Kay spoke gravely 'Lord Rhiner,'

'Lord Rhiner?' Arthur asked shocked 'Nay tis not him,'

Kay frowned in confusion.

'But my king, we have seen him…my men closely watched the camp and tis most definitely Lord Rhiner giving the orders,'

'Nay…he may be the general…and be in charge of these men. However he be not the man who gathered these men here. Nay I fear their true leader be not here, but acting through Lord Rhiner, who be no doubt his second,'

'What makes you so sure my king?'

'I've fought Lord Rhiner, I be familiar with his style. This be not a move he would make, but one he would surely follow,'

'Have you gathered any further information Sir Kay?' Arthur asked.

'Nay my king. That be all we know…I thank you for allowing me to show you the camp. I thought it best you see this my king. I know not a man with more of a mind for stratagem than you,' Kay spoke.

'Then I shall introduce you to him, Sir Kay, this be Sir Lancelot,' Arthur smiled at his lover 'Now I think it best we take our leave. Before we find ourselves in the midst on introductions with Lord Rhiner,'

Arthur had all his knights father in his tent ad explained the situation to them.

'Holy mother of god,' Gareth cursed 'Six to eight thousand?'

'Aye and Lord Rhiner forming the battle stratagem,' Arthur confirmed.

'That one eyed bastard? I thought he dead?' Gareth asked.

'Twould appear he recovered,' Lionell remarked.

'I have not heard of Lord Rhiner before this day,' Lancelot admitted.

'You would not wish to,' Lionell folded his arms 'He be the most gifted in ways of battle and most cold in ways of mercy,'

'Sounds charming,' Lancelot remarked. Arthur smiled at the joke before recovering his serious demeanour.

'Could Camelot withstand such an attack my king?' Gareth asked.

'…mayhap, the outcome of a battle is never certain,' he answered.

'Aye this we know my king but-,'

'We stand more than a chance be that what you mean? Yet there's still much we do not know,' Arthur frowned in thought.

'When we return to Camelot we shall make preparations immediately,' Arthur instructed 'Sir Kay?'

'Aye,'

'I wish for you to remain here, try to gain more information on our friends in the camp,'

'Aye my king,'

'We shall return to Camelot as soon as the dawn breaks in a day's time. I know you all be weary of travel. So rest well for in two days we return,'

The day passed slowly for Lionell, he was restless and fidgety. Unable to gain a quiet mind he accompanied Kay's men to observe the enemy camp. He spent the remainder of the day studying the layout and schedule before he returned to Kay's camp at sundown. Gareth ran up to him, having recovered from his drink induced sickness, and began exclaiming about how crazy and stupid he was for not taking the required time to rest. Lionell shrugged him off as usual and turned to his dinner. This time Lancelot blessed them with his company, which of course is ho the blond phrased it grinning all the while. Gareth had laughed, after taken a strong liking to Lancelot and his humour. Lionell gritted his teeth, swallowing his food that tasted like ash, while Lancelot made his remarks with a big smirk on his face. Lionell used all his self control not to strangle the bastard with his bare hands. Arthur approached their group by the fire, shortly after diner. The men all stood at his approach.

'My king, be you in need of something?' Lionell asked.

'Aye, I be well overdue for my bath, see that I am undisturbed,' Arthur instructed.

'Aye my king,' Lionell bowed and raised his head in time to see Arthur shoot Lancelot an interesting look before heading into the forest. The bathing spot was a very small lake, consisting of a very convenient waterfall in a clearing within the forest. Lionell instructed three men to stand guard between the forest line and the camp to prevent anyone stumbling across an unarmed and vulnerable king. Lionell then sat back and stared into the fire for a moment.

'Egh,' Lancelot exclaimed 'I believe my dinner is beginning to disagree with me,'

Lancelot stood and clutched his stomach,

'If you will excuse me gentlemen,' Lancelot grinned and ran off toward the forest, the men laughing behind him. Lionell stood and dusted off his leggings.

'No where be you going Lionell?' Gareth asked.

'To check on the guard,' Lionell spoke and headed after Lancelot. Using all his skills and experience, Lionell followed the unknowing Lancelot into the forest. He moved stealthily, without sound. Whist was a great effort, not to step on any stray sticks. Finally Lancelot came into a clearing, and Lionell found a place to safely observe unseen. Arthur stood naked in the water of the lake, the faint sound of the small waterfall into view.

'What kept you?' Arthur asked.

'So impatient Arthur?' Lancelot asked 'Tis not a good quality for a king,'

Lionell growled at the disrespectful words ad tone toward their ruler.

'Lancelot?'

'Aye?'

'Are you going to simply stand there whilst I bathe?' Arthur asked.

'Well the sights be quite alluring,' Lancelot spoke and Arthur laughed.

Lionell was beginning to feel mighty confused.

'You could perhaps…persuade me to join you?' Lancelot smirked.

'Would you have me beg Lancelot?'

'Oh aye, most definitely,'

'Please Lancelot?' Arthur asked. Lancelot scoffed.

'That be a pathetic excuse for pleading,' Lancelot folded his arms.

'I be a king Lancelot,' Arthur pointed out 'I be not accustomed to begging,'

Lancelot laughed.

'Very well, I shall accept your plea…despite its terrible taste,' Lancelot lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it near Arthur's. Lionell was in shock, no one ever called the king by his name, not even Merlin or Guinevere (although she had tried before Arthur corrected her). Their behaviour was extremely odd and disgraceful. Lionell continued to watch in rapt attention.

'How charitable of you Lancelot,' Arthur grinned. Lancelot stripped himself of his leggings, ran and jumped into the water. Arthur laughed and ducked out of the way when Arthur resurfaced coughing and spluttering.

'Cold!' he exclaimed 'You could have born me warning,'

'Aye, but this be far more amusing,' Arthur grinned.

'You be a most evil man Arthur,' Lancelot glared.

'Aye most definitely,'

Lancelot swam to Arthur and turned the king around before wrapping his arms around the king's waist and placed his head on the others shoulder. Arthur immediately leant back into Lancelot.

'Do no worry so much Arthur,' Lancelot comforted 'Ease your mind or you shall worry yourself into the grave,'

Arthur sighed,

'Be I so easy to read?'

'Nay, only to my eyes,' Lancelot smiled 'Only to the eyes of one whom loves you so completely,'

Arthur shut his eyes and let out another sigh. Lionell remained silent where he stood.

'I fear it has plagued my mind all day,' Arthur spoke 'Never have I been so fearful of a battle, I do not like the feel of this one,'

'Cast it from your mind Arthur,' Lancelot asked 'Such thoughts will only cause you harm,'

'I try, but I cannot. I feel something terrible will occur,' Arthur trembled 'Please Lancelot, make me forget, about everything, make all fade away til there is naught but you and I?'

'Tis my great pleasure and honour my love' Lancelot pressed his lips against Arthur's wet and inviting neck, tasting skin and water. Lancelot slipped a hand from Arthur's chest and down underneath the surface of the water, away from prying eyes after a moment Arthur gasped, his eyes fluttered shut and he threw his head back, providing Lancelot with more delicious skin to devour. Lancelot began to move his hand up and down, nibbling and feasting on Arthur's neck.

'Lancelot,' Arthur gasped.

Arthur turned his head and Lancelot pressed his lips against his kings. Pink soft lips parted and tongues slid against one another. Their kiss as it always was, one of love, devotion and passion. Lancelot's hand moved rapidly and Arthur pulled back to groan.

'Arthur,' Lancelot breathed 'You make the most delicious sounds,'

Arthur pressed his body against Lancelot's and the blonde bit down into Arthur's shoulder.

'Lancelot…s-stop or I shall-,'

He did not want this ecstasy and absolute freedom to vanish so quickly. Lancelot obediently removed his hand and it took all for Arthur not to cry. He felt Lancelot's gentle hand turn him around and he faced his lover. Arthur reached out and ran his hand through Lancelot's wet silky hair, bringing their faces a breath apart. Both stared into each others eyes.

'How is it, when I look at you the entire world falls away and time looses its hold?' Lancelot asked. Arthur wrapped his arms around Lancelot's pale, wet, silky skin

'I do not know, perhaps when you discover the answer, you will let me know? So we could stay as such for the remainder of our long lives,' Arthur smiled.

Lancelot pressed their mouths and bodies together. Both moaned as their arousals pushed against one another. They both began to thrust together, friction and wetness driving them to the brink of madness. There was feverish kissing and frantic hands unable to caress enough skin. Lancelot rested his head on Arthur's shoulder as he sped up his thrusts.

'Lancelot please,' Arthur breathed 'Need you inside me. I need to feel you take me over, I need to loose control,'

'Oh gods!' Lancelot breathed Arthur's words doing so much to him 'Arthur…we can't. We ride tomorrow,' Lancelot stopped his thrusting and looked into Arthur's eyes 'I could not put you through the torture I went through. Despite how delicious it was knowing why my behind was so sore,'

Arthur looked at him surprised, before a deep love shone through his eyes and a mischievous glint Lancelot did not like the look of.

'Arthur….Arthur we can' Lancelot tried. Arthur hoisted himself up, supporting his weight on Lancelot's shoulders. He wrapped his legs around Lancelot's middle. And Lancelot watched with wide eyes as Arthur impaled himself onto Lancelot's shaft. Arthur's head titled back and moaned as he pushed himself down until he had all of Lancelot inside of him. Lancelot groaned and clutched desperately at Arthur's sides.

'Why must you always be so tight!' Lancelot exclaimed breathing heavily and desperately trying to regain control. Arthur smiled and began to move. It wasn't long until both men were thrusting in rhythm with one another. Panting and clutching and kissing lovingly. When Lancelot reached down and wrapped a hand around Arthur's member the king lost it and spilt his seed to be taken away by the motion of the lake. Watching the expression on Arthur's face as he thew back his head was all too much for Lancelot and he came shortly after his lover. The both leant into one another trying to regain composure and breath. Arthur leant forward and brushed their lips together.

'I love you Lancelot, thank you,'

'I be all too willing to serve your highness,' Lancelot smirked and Arthur laughed. Lionell turned from his hiding place and began to make his way back to the camp. He had much to think over.

A/N: YAY an update! and a long one this time too. Guess what it was my birthday on monday more YAYS. I'm now 18 w00t drinking for me. hehehe. I'm so proud of my birthday, for those who don't know (and should glares), the 31st of july is Harry Potters birthday (the last day of the seventh month and all that jazz) which is just fucking fabulous because that's my birthday. I HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS HARRY. sighs life's so awesome. I'm proud of this chappie...except now i think my stories become all about the sex...oh well from now on, no more sex. It's just ruining the story line :P heheh. don't worry heaps to look forward to yet. I'm actually going to start to encorporate more of the actual Arthur story in here, but i'm gona change it abit...because i want to...well byes!


	19. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

They set out as planned on the rising dawn. Lancelot was happy, well rested and energetic whilst Arthur was very tired and extremely sore. Unfortunately his skills at masking pain weren't as advanced as Lancelot's and by midday Arthur was close to breaking. Lancelot watched his lover cautiously, feeling more than a little guilty.

'My King,' Lancelot rode up to him and spoke loud so the other knights would overhear, 'Mayhap we should take a brief rest?'

'Nay,' Arthur dismissed immediately 'We must press on. It be most important we reach Camelot as soon as time will allow,'

'I see the wisdom in Lancelot's words my king,' Gareth spoke up 'You look ill favoured,'

'If something does ail you we should take rest and set off again once your pains have passed,' Lancelot pressed.

'Aye my king,' Gareth agreed 'Listen to your second,'

'I assure you, I be of fine health,' Arthur smiled.

'I doubt that greatly my king,' Lancelot remarked.

'Lionell, speak up! Convince his majesty to rest. For his own sake,' Gareth urged. Lionell studied Lancelot and remained silent.

'It warms me to see such concern. However we must continue,' Arthur looked to Lancelot and immediately regretted it. Lancelot's clear grey eyes looked at him pleadingly; he saw guilt and deep worry in his lover's face. Arthur's hearted melted and his body warmed, he truly did love this man, his blond, courageous, fool of a knight.

'Please my king,' Lancelot asked 'I fear for your well being. I ask of you to not make me beg, tis most unbecoming, although I am far better at it than some'

Arthur laughed, recalling the conversation from last night.

'Very well, we shall rest but only for a moment,'

Lancelot instantly brightened. Lionell watched the exchange carefully before bringing his horse alongside Galahad.

'Sir Lancelot,' Lionell spoke up, commanding the attention of the group 'If we are to rest, should we not scout ahead for a clear and safe site?'

'Aye of course,' Lancelot agreed.

'I shall gallantly accept this noble quest,' Gareth jokingly stated and leant forward in his saddle.

'Nay,' Lionell cut in quickly 'That task shall go to Lancelot,'

'It be going where?' Lancelot asked.

'If you were prepared to beg for rest, no doubt you would feel deeply honoured and grateful to scout ahead for our king?' Lionell asked. Lancelot's mouth fell open and shut twice before he nodded.

'Aye, deeply grateful,' Lancelot sighed.

'Well than we had best move on, the time be against us,' Lionell spoke and urged his mount forward.

'Where be you going Sir Lionell?' Gareth asked confused.

'Accompanying Sir Lancelot,' Lionell explained. The entire company frowned in confusion. No two of Arthur's great knights would take such simple task as a scout. It need only one and a foot soldier, or merely two foot soldiers. And then there was that fact that all knew Lionell despised Sir Lancelot.

'For what purpose Sir Lionell?' Arthur asked.

'Rest easy my king,' Lionell changed grip on his reins 'I wish to only have a word with out Sir Lancelot,'

Arthur's eyebrows shot up and Lancelot eyed Lionell warily gaining an alert state of mind, prepared for a battle, if a rematch be what Lionell had in mind.

'I see…,' Arthur lied, Gareth gazed at Lionell questioningly 'Very well then,'

'Remain here my king,' Lionell instructed 'We shall return shortly,'

Lionell dug his heels into his stallion and it galloped ahead. Lancelot gave Arthur a smile before he rode off after the old warrior. Once Lionell had rode past the rise and out of view of the party he slowed his horse to a walk and put on a show of surveying the area. Lancelot came up alongside him and matched his speed.

'See you an appropriate area?' Lancelot asked.

'Nay, this land be far too rocky,' Lionell spoke seriously.

'Aye, it be indeed, rocky,'

'Aye tis that,'

'Aye…,' Lancelot looked around, incredibly aware of the uncomfortable nature of their conversation and the growing silence between them. He was also aware of Lionell's stare, the blond turned away to avoid those eyes, however the judgemental glare remained and Lancelot could feel it burn into his side. Lancelot turned around, suddenly angry.

'Be there something you want Sir Lionell?' Lancelot asked.

'Nay,' Lionell shook his head and returned his gaze to the green, rocky area surrounding them. 'I simply be curious,'

'Of what?' Lancelot asked confused.

'You have no doubt heard the rumours in Camelot of our king's betrayal of his wedding vows?' Lionell asked. Lancelot's eyes widened and his jaw set. He turned to gaze ahead and regain his calm demeanour.

'I pay no attention to gossip Sir Lionell,' Lancelot spoke calmly.

'I assure you this be more than gossip,' Lionell promised.

'Be that so?' Lancelot asked panicking on the inside. A thousand questions running through his mind, _Could Lionell know? How could he know? How long has he known? Who has he told? Does everyone know? Would they rise against Arthur?_

'Aye, I know in great confidence that Arthur has taken a lover, I know also that he refuses to touch his own wife,' Lionell spoke resentfully 'He prefers to remain faithful to this lover, that his wife, who he did swear before god to love and cherish till death,'

Lancelot's grip tightened on his reins and he fought to control his expression.

'Tis not my affair…however, perhaps Arthur wishes to remain faithful to his heart than to an adopted god?' Lancelot suggested.

'He _should_ remain faithful to his people and his crown! Arthur _must _have an heir,' Lionell exclaimed 'Else Camelot will fall and the dark times will return,'

Lancelot bit his lip and decided to press his luck.

'Mayhap he will bare a child with this mistress of his heart?' Lancelot offered. Lionell chuckled and looked ahead. Lancelot nervously fidgeted with Galahad's reins.

'Mayhap,' Lionell finally spoke and Lancelot nearly sighed in relief 'However, a bastard heir would be the same as to have no heir at all, not after Arthur introduced his own morals into our kingdom,'

'He would probably be killed before he had the chance to attain the throne?' Lancelot asked.

'Aye probably,' Lionell agreed 'Yet it appears you have forgotten,'

'Aye and that would be?' Lancelot asked.

'Queen Guinevere be my cousin,' Lionell reminded him 'I brought her into Camelot, I gave her to King Arthur, she may no longer be my responsibility, however her life here be my doing. If she be joyous or miserable or heartbroken, it be my fault. I would not have that,'

Lancelot looked at Lionell questioningly.

'What do you intend to do?' Lancelot asked.

'Find this lover and pass on a warning,' Lionell replied.

'You intend to threaten the King's love?' Arthur asked.

'Aye, for the better half of my cousin and Camelot,' Lionell swore.

'And what be this warning?' Lancelot asked a challenging glare in his eyes.

'To leave Camelot and never again see King Arthur,' Lionell stated.

'And if she refuses?' Lancelot asked.

'There are many ways for death to appear an accident, no matter the position of power, this…woman may hold,' Lionell smirked at the angry blond.

King Arthur and his party returned to Camelot two days after the set out from camp. Arthur immediately spoke with his knights and notified the advisers of the recent discovery. Instantly the joyful mood of Arthur's return turned serious. Men were sent out to scout the land under King Arthur's rule and beyond. It was a search for the mysterious leader that had gathered all the men in the east. Lancelot kept an eye on Lionell, still unsure whether it was a direct threat and the man knew of the goings on between himself and Arthur, or that it was…Lancelot didn't know exactly what it was. Lionell was acting extremely odd. Every time Arthur touched his shoulder, other to gain his attention or as a friendly gesture he would flinch. Which only further aroused Lancelot's suspicions that the man knew. It was times like this Lancelot wished experienced warriors were easier to read.

A full day after they had returned Arthur went to Lancelot's chambers and confessed himself too occupied with organisations and stratagems to stay. The two men shared a heated kiss, comforting touches and confessions of love before Arthur left, returning to his kingly duties. This happened two more nights in a row and Lancelot was beginning to really miss his Arthur, not only had they been separated at night, but also during the day. The only time they spent together was to organize the search or deal with men who claimed to have information on the rising threat. (Mostly it was village men concocting some wild story, wanting a pay off for false information). They couldn't talk privately or ride together, or train, it was all stratagems and battle plans.

It was killing him to have Arthur so close yet doing nothing about it. It was all longing glances and apologetic looks from Arthur. Lancelot would be the first to think that the separation would be a good thing after Lionell's warning, however, his heart was begging him to see Arthur alone. He missed Arthur's heartfelt laugh and gentle smile, his eager eyes and teasing hands. He missed him so much, it was as though there was a whole growing inside of Lancelot, the longer they stayed apart the larger it became.

Finally Lancelot decided to do something about it. Recapturing his mischievous and non-moping manner (not that he would ever admit his moping for his lover), he very aptly slipped away early from supper and snuck into Arthur's private bedchamber. Too focused on the guards on watch down the hall, he didn't notice the careful footsteps following him all the way to the room nor soft laughter as he entered the chamber unnoticed by the guards.

Guinevere sat beside her husband as always during supper and she couldn't be farther away from him. How is it she could be but a foot away from Arthur and feel as though everyone in the room is closer to him than her. Guinevere spoke to him as always, trying to gain his attention and as always she would succeed for a moment and then his mind would wander, and she knew it would be little use. She began to talk about the newest scandal involving the Lady Helen, however Lancelot stood from his seat and all attention was lost. She watched Arthur as his eyes followed every move Lancelot made until he left the hall. Arthur had a look on his face Guinevere could not recognise. It was then she realized that Arthur would never treat her as a woman, he would show her respect and treat her as a lady. But he would never see more of her. She remained at supper for as long as she could stomach being ignored and patronized. When she finally reached breaking point, she stood from the table and immediately the lords did the same. She looked at Arthur and smiled,

'I find myself quite tired the evening, I shall retire, if you would excuse me my lords, my king,' she bowed and the men followed her action. She then turned and left the hall.

Guinevere stalked down the corridors and passageways to her chambers. Ever since she was a child she had longed to be Queen, with fantasies of complete power over those around her, especially over her husband. She had dreams to become the only thing the king ever thought of, to have him go to her for advice, from ruling the people to battle plans. She longed to have him completely hers. She felt cheated that her wish was granted but her fantasies remained that. Arthur never came to her for anything, as though she was queen but in name only. She walked straight past the guards and opened the door to her room, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She turned around and jumped in shock. She had an unexpected and uninvited visitor.

'Christian Queen,' Morgan Le Fay greeted from where she sat on Guinevere's cushion.

'Your company be unwanted Lady Morgan,' Guinevere glared 'I command you to leave,'

She crossed her arms under her breasts and stood away from the door.

'You disappoint me Guinevere,' Morgan shook her head 'I thought you far more determined and stronger than this,'

'I do not care for your opinion,' Guinevere hissed 'Address me as Queen, you and I be not friends,'

'You be so thoroughly beaten,' Morgan smirked 'Until now you have had no chances to redeem yourself. You have become a pretty centrepiece, to simply be, and look pretty. That never actually does anything,'

'I spoke already of what your words mean to me, now leave before I summon the guards,' Guinevere snapped.

'Your skills as hostess be quite lacking your highness,' Morgan stood and sighed 'However if that be your wish. I suppose the king will have to wait,'

'What riddles do you speak now witch?' Guinevere asked angrily.

'No riddles Queen Guinevere,' Morgan smiled and stood close to the queen, facing her with a smile 'I bring a message from my dear brother,'

Guinevere paused, wary yet…excitement began to rush through her. Perhaps Arthur had finally realized her potential. Perhaps her dreams would finally become real.

'Well than speak it,' Guinevere commanded, desperate now to know what Arthur had said.

'He wishes for you to meet with him tonight,' Morgan explained. It was what Guinevere wanted to hear so badly, tis why she became suspicious.

'Why did he send you with this message?' Guinevere asked.

'Tis such a private matter, he would not send a common lad with such a message. It would be embarrassing for you both,' Morgan offered. Guinevere saw the logic in that, it wouldn't have embarrassed her, she was finally getting what she wished for. Yet Arthur could be so timid.

'Where must I go?' Guinevere asked.

'His instructions be to go to him, in his private bedchamber,' Morgan spoke 'And be discreet,'

Guinevere nodded.

'My thanks Lady Morgan, mayhap, I have been mislead on you,' Guinevere smiled and rushed out of her chambers. Morgan smirked with a wicked gleam in her eyes,

'The pawn takes the Queen, checkmate dear brother' she laughed.

Arthur was relieved when Guinevere finally stood and left. He always felt suffocated when she was around. Constantly demanding his attention and sulking when he wasn't lavishing it upon her. She wanted too much of him. He prayed she would give up and move on-

Arthur's thoughts were cut short when two roughed and shrivelled looking men entered the hall covered head to toe in muck. They ran straight up to Arthur's table out of breath and extremely agitated. The knights all stood up on guard.

'My king!' the both bowed.

'Speak your names men!' Lionell commanded.

'Reginald DeMathers and Walter Lowers my lords,' Reginald bowed 'We be two of the three scouts sent to the western providences,'

'My king, there is an army there, a great army of at least 5,000 men!' Walter shouted. Panicked cries echoed around the hall. The knights cursed, whilst many simply sat in shock.

'Silence!' Arthur commanded 'What other news do you possess?'

'They are well prepared for battle, it appeared as though they were also preparing to leave that land shortly,' Walter continued 'Mayhap much sooner now since we were discovered, the third scout, Oric, be dead my king, he was taken down by an arrow to the back,'

'Good lord,' Gareth breathed.

'Have all the western providences turned against us?' Arthur asked.

'Nay, we found Carlisle and Bamburgh castle reduced to rubble, scorch marks on the stone, and hundreds dead,' Reginald lowered his head. Many exclamations and mournful cries sounded in the chamber.

'You think they were destroyed for not giving their allegiance?' Gareth suggested.

'Tis obvious that be what occurred!' Lionell snapped.

'What of their leader? Do you know who he be?' Arthur asked.

'Aye,' Walter divulged 'Twas clear they took orders but from one man, Sir Mordred,'

'Dear god,' Percivale exclaimed.

'He be banished from Camelot!' Safer objected.

'It would appear he has returned,' Lionell pointed out the obvious.

'Tis hopeless!' Lucan cried 'We cannot stand against such a number of warriors, with those from the east combined with Mordreds men...'

'And against Lord Mordred also? None can stand against his blade, he be to cunning a warrior, his stratagems be flawless!' Percivale exclaimed.

'Calm yourselves men!' Arthur commanded, 'We shall return to the table and discus the privately, Demathers, Lowers, you come also, you have much to disclose,'

The crowd in the hall began to speak loudly and fearful.

'Hear me!' Arthur bellowed 'Be calm! Tis worthless to fear. I assure you all will be well. I will not allow this treachery to go unpunished!'

Cheers went up from the men. Arthur turned to Lionell

'Fetch Sir Lancelot immediately,'

He then left the hall and hastened to the tower. Contrary to his speech and demeanour Arthur was panicked. The odds were greatly stacked against him. He did not believe Camelot would survive this battle. He had a strong feeling against it, he had had it since Kay revealed the situation to him. The look Merlin had given him once the scouts had spoken only confirmed that, however he would ride out and meet the challenge. He was no coward, and would fight till his last breath for Camelot and his people.

Lancelot had not felt so excited and joyful in many days, he could sing on the top of his lungs and dance merrily…if guards were not posted just down the hallway. He was determined to wait for Arthur to return, no matter how late the hour and show him just how much he missed his lover. Lancelot grinned the entire time he prepared for Arthur. He placed candles all about the room and had stole the petals from the roses placed on Arthur's table. He scattered them from the door to the bed, he stood back and admired his work, he nodded satisfied with the arrangement. He then stripped himself of his clothes and jumped on the bed, awaiting the arrival of his love. He remained there waiting for sometime. Keeping himself occupied by thinking of all the glorious time he had spent with Arthur. He truly loved Arthur's bed, it was covered with his lovers delightful scent. Lancelot breathed it in deep. His revelling was interrupted by the sound of a door being opened and shut. Lancelot grinned and stroke a pose prepared for when Arthur would open the door to the bedchamber. The door opened and Queen Guinevere stood there looking shocked at the image that presemted before her. Dread and panic ran through Lancelot and he immediately tried to cover himself. Guinevere shrieked and Lancelot cursed her.

'Silence woman!' he hissed. She refused to remain sensible and cried out again. Lancelot ran to her to attempt to clamp his hand over her mouth before-

The door opened to Arthur's chamber and the guards on duty ran in to find Lancelot covered only from the waist down in a sheet, standing inappropriately close to their Queen. Lancelot cursed.

'Nay! It be not what it appears!' Lancelot swore. The guards drew their swords and levelled them at the second.

'Hold your tongue traitor!' one bellowed 'Fetch the king and tell him of this treachery!'

The other guard nodded and ran from the room.

'Nay I swear to you, this be a misunderstanding!'

'Oh aye, I've no doubt you confused your own chambers with that of the kings aye?' the guard scoffed. 'The king will be mighty upset with you, his own second in command a traitor!'

'I be not traitor!' Lancelot growled. Guinevere was sobbing and blubbering like a child.

'Hold your tongue, or I shall run you through!'

Shuffled feet could be heard and Sir Gareth appeared in the doorway. He looked over at Lancelot and Guinevere and his expression hardened, and his eyes narrowed. He glared at Lancelot,

'Gareth I swear to you, I would never betray our king!'

'Save your words, they mean nothing to me!' Gareth snarked 'The king shall have you executed for this. Take them both to the dungeon. His majesty will decide your punishment at a later time, he is occupied at the moment,'

'Why? What be happening?' Lancelot asked confused and worried.

'It be no business of yours,' Gareth growled 'Take them now, it sickens me to look at them,'

Arthur and Guinevere were forcibly removed from the room, and pushed past the staircase. He spotted Morgan Le fay leaning against the wall a diabolical grin on her face.

'Fare the well brave knight of Arthur,' she spoke to herself as Lancelot was forced down the corridor. 'For you shall never see me again, until the final battle,'

A/N: Dum Dum Duuuuuummmm! What an eventful chapter. Scandals and war and sex gotta love it! and finally i'm almost finished! the end is neigh! How delightful.


	20. The Betrayal

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

The Betrayal

Lancelot and Guinevere were locked in opposing cells deep in Camelot's dungeons. It wasn't the first time Lancelot had been a "guest" in such a place, and they were all about the same. It smelled strongly of dank, rotted flesh, and shit. Rats were a common cellmate, the dark and cold was constant. Depending on the crime determined whether or not a small cell window was available with a glimpse into the outside. Lancelot's only window was a fairly large rectangular hole (with iron bars of course) in his cell door. Just enough for the guards to see him and spit through. However there were far less rats in Camelot's dungeon, in the day Lancelot had remained locked in his cell he spotted only three, he could tell Guinevere had spotted them too with her spontaneous shrieking. She was not adapting to her change of scenery very well. Her constant blubbering and pleas at the guards did her little good.

At first Lancelot was not so panicked about this situation, anxious certainly, however he knew that Arthur knew he would never touch a woman let along one such as Guinevere. Arthur would no doubt take a stand for him against his knights and swear his innocence of Lancelot's behalf. Lancelot didn't know how exactly Arthur would explain it, but he had faith in his lover. He waited nervously in his cell the entire night and day for Arthur to come and release him. He never came. Lancelot began to feel more agitated and increasingly trapped. It was so cold, the stone walls, the floor, the air all bore a strong chill that would not warm.

His guards had already "forgotten" to feed him twice, his belly was growling and he felt ill. Another day passed and Lancelot was having strong doubts as to the goings on above him. He had only had two meals (bowls of some foul version of soup) since they had thrown him in here. He was feeling weaker and increasingly nauseous, worried out of his mind for Arthur. What if Arthur had told his men the truth of their relationship? What if they had killed him in anger and taken the castle? No, Lancelot doubted that, otherwise they would not have hesitated to come down to the dungeons and kill Lancelot also. Yet it was Lancelot's greatest fear, that some harm had fallen onto his love.

By the fourth day Lancelot was ravenous, he eyed the rats hungrily, however half starved and with the beginnings of a fever, Lancelot hadn't a chance of laying a hand on the dirty rodents. He didn't understand what was going on and it was plaguing him. Why hadn't Arthur come down to him? Why would he just leave him here? Why couldn't he just speak to him? Tell him why he was still in the dungeon, all Lancelot needed to know was that Arthur was alright, and nothing was terribly wrong. Although…as much as Lancelot tried to suppress it, he felt abandoned. That Arthur had left him to rot in the dungeons and it broke his heart. How could Arthur do that to him? Lancelot loved him with all his heart and he was locked away in a small, dark, disgusting cell, alone, hungry and freezing.

Lancelot was roused from sleep by the sounds of male voices, they were yelling something and he was yanked harshly from sleep when a bucket of water was tossed over him. Lancelot sat up gasping and wrapped his arms around himself. He had gone another day with only a piece of old bread to sustain him. His fever had hit him hard. His body felt so heavy, he ached everywhere, he was so hot, despite the piercing cold around him. He had been having strong delusions and old memories long forgotten played before him and at the time he would have sworn they were real. His mother was tending to him, sick in bed, she ran her hands through his hair, assuring him the pain would go away. He was struck on the side of the face, he fell heavily to the floor unable to stand or even move. His head throbbed, the fever had stolen his body.

'Do not ignore us traitor!' a voice commanded. Lancelot couldn't even make sense of what was happening to his body, let alone understand that three men had entered his cell and what they were saying to him.

'Stand up!' a voice commanded. Lancelot was shaking and sweating fiercely, he let out an odd gurgling sound, yet the three men ignored it.

'Lucan,' one spoke 'Raise him up!'

Sir Lucan strode forward and grasped Lancelot under the arms pits and pulled him up. Lancelot was a dead weight for a time before he found his feet with much assistance from Lucan.

'He smells of something most foul!' Lucan exclaimed 'He has taken the smell of the rats,'

'Methinks he hath always smelt of that,' one said 'Though we could not notice, from the wool pulled over our faces,'

One leaned close to Lancelot, and had he been fully aware, he would have recognised all three of them.

'The smell of a traitorous bastard!' Pelleas growled 'We see you now false knight! We be fools no longer,'

'We shall see you pay for shaming our king and betraying your oath,' Percivale swore.

Percivale pulled back his fist and punched Lancelot hard in the gut. Lancelot threw up all over his attacker. Percivale exclaimed and pulled away.

'Filthy bastard!'

Lancelot was struck again, to the side of his head, and again. Lucan lost his hold and Lancelot fell to the floor. Percivale kicked him in the stomach and Lancelot cried out from the pain.

'Nothing to say Lancelot?' Lucan asked 'No pleas for forgiveness or exclamations of innocence?'

'There be naught that he could say to repay his debt!' Pelleas growled and delivered a hard blow on Lancelot's lower back.

Percivale wiped the vomit from his tunic and sat beside Lancelot's bleeding and bruised head.

'You have shamed Camelot, you have shamed its king, you have shamed its knights and the round table,' Percivale spoke 'You do not deserve this cell, you do not deserve to be the supper of vermin, you do not deserve death,'

Percivale stood and delivered several blows to Lancelot's weak, writhing form.

'What be this?'

The men turned to find Sir Lionell standing before the door of the cell torch in hand.

'Si r Lionell?' Lucan asked 'Care to join our celebration?'

'Open the door,' Lionell commanded.

'But Sir-,'

'Tis not a request Sir Pelleas!' Lionell roared. Percivale took out the keys and opened the cell door. Lionell entered and looked all three of them in turn. Before raising the torch to look at the rough form of Lancelot shaking uncontrollably on the floor. Lionell looked at his fellow knights, a burning fury in his eyes.

'Has not there been enough disgrace granted onto our name?' he asked.

'But we be-,'

'Leave! Leave here now and do not you ever return!' Lionell warned.

'Why be you like this Lionell! He betrayed us, he deserves all this and more!' Lucan shouted.

'He deserves what the trial will decide for him,' Lionell corrected 'Now hasten from here, and I will not tell the king of this atrocity,'

The three men glared at their superior before all taking their turn to leave. Once Lionell had watched them all go he moved to Lancelot's side and raised the torch above him to gain a closer look. Lionell winced at what he saw and called for the guards.

'Aye sir?' he asked.

'This man has not been given his meals,' Lionell pointed out.

'Rest assured sir I be-,'

'Save your words and fetch a healer,' the guard nodded and turned to leave 'Be aware guard, by the morn you will no longer be of duty here,'

The guard haltered for a moment before following orders. Lionell looked down on the fallen knight to find grey eyes staring back at him.

'You have a fever Lancelot,' Lionell told and leant forward to wipe dried blood from his forehead 'You needn't fear those men, they will not be returning,'

Lancelot's eyes teared and his he placed his hands over his face and cried out in a deep emotional pain.

'Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,' Lancelot chanted and sobbed. Lionell placed a hand on the man's back, and let the tortured knight cry until the healer arrived.

After that incident Lionell returned to Lancelot's cell everyday for an hour to tend to Lancelot's wounds and check on his fever. He brought a cot with him so Lancelot would have something soft to sleep on, to better his chances of recovering. Lancelot was still unable to talk properly with Lionell, so the older knight simply sat there and watched over him. Most of the time Lancelot would talk nonsense, however there were times when he spoke logically in his dreams, most of which were about Arthur. The day Lancelot's fever broke Lionell knew he would have questions to answer, so when he entered Lancelot's cell to find the slowly healing man sitting on his cot awaiting him he smiled and prepared himself for the onslaught.

'Well, you seem of good health today,' Lionell pointed out and closed the door behind him.

'I try,' Lancelot answered. Lionell sighed and slid down the wall to sit opposite his patient.

'Very well ask your questions,'

'Why be I still a prisoner?' Lancelot asked.

'Your trial be in a week tomorrow,' Lionell explained 'You must remain here, until judgement be laid down upon you,'

Lancelot looked shocked at the floor.

'And what of Queen Guinevere?'

'You will be tried together,' Lionell added.

'Why did-,' Lancelot broke off from his question and stared focused at the floor. Lionell knew what question Lancelot wanted to ask, still unsure of Lionell.

'It be amazing, that even now you still be willing to protect him,' Lionell spoke and Lancelot looked up at him in complete shock.

'He leaves you down here, at the mercy of vengeful knights and cruel unsympathetic guards, yet you still do not compromise him?' Lionell asked.

'He did not know of that!' Lancelot shouted at him.

'Be you sure?' Lionell asked 'Mayhap he knew, but was overwhelmed with anger at the thought of his lover going to bed with another?'

'Be you speaking of Guinevere?' Lancelot asked still unsure.

'I believe we both know, of whom I am speaking,' Lionell smiled slightly.

'Aye, so you did know,' Lancelot nodded.

'Aye, I did,'

'May I ask how you came to know our secret?' Lancelot asked.

'I suspiciously followed you into the forest that night at Kay's camp. I saw more than enough to understand the goings on of late,' Lionell spoke.

'The lake?' Lancelot asked and chuckled 'I wager you saw far more than you expected,'

'Indeed, Arthur's behaviour became so much more clear, why he never took a liking to Guinevere,' Lionell added. Lancelot's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

'Be this the outcome of your threats Sir Lionell?' Lancelot asked 'And your charity an act of guilt?'

'Nay, this be not of my doing,' Lionell shook his head 'I believe the guilty party left Camelot the day after you were taken here,'

'Oh and who be that?' Lancelot asked.

'Morgan Le Fay,'

'Oh aye,' Lancelot sighed and buried his head in his hands 'I do not find that difficult to believe. At least her true intentions here be revealed,' Lancelot shook his head 'I thought myself prepared to handle what that witch could bring about. It would seem I failed.

'However you be right,' Lancelot looked up at Lionell questioningly 'This be an act forced by guilt. I know of your innocence, and true feelings toward our king…yet I cannot aid you, nor him,'

'What of Arthur!' Lancelot demanded worriedly.

'This affair has taken its toll on him,' Lionell spoke 'Yet he fairs better than you, so rest assured,'

'Than he does not know?'

'I thought it best not to tell him of the incident caused by those three imbeciles,' Lionell expressed 'He bares enough already,'

'And he knows not of your knowledge?' Lancelot asked.

'Nay, I spoke nothing of this to him,'

'I do not suppose you would carry a message to him then?' Lancelot asked.

'Nay,' Lionell shook his head 'I act in only the best interests of my king, such a message would only upset him,'

'I understand,'

Lionell nodded and stood to leave.

'…Lionell?' Lancelot asked 'Why do you think it is Arthur keeps me here?'

'I do not pretend to understand the matters of the heart, I closed myself off from my heart a long time ago,'

'I'd not be so certain of that,' Lancelot smiled and Lionell raised a brow at him.

'You showed a great kindness to me Sir Lionell, and I shall not easily forget it,' Lancelot swore.

'Rest well Lancelot,' Lionell spoke and locked the cell door behind him, leaving Lancelot once more, alone.

Lancelot's mind would not turn of. His stomach was in knots and his lip was sore from unsympathetic teeth. His conversation with Lionell kept running through his head,

'_Be you sure?' Lionell asked 'Mayhap he knew, but was overwhelmed with anger at the thought of his lover going to bed with another?' _

At first Lancelot had dismissed it as Lionell's bad taste and teasing. However the more Lancelot thought about it the more he began to see how probable it was. Mayhap Arthur did think that he had attempted to seduce Guinevere? The thought made Lancelot's stomach turn. He could never betray Arthur, and thought his lover knew that. Maybe he thought Lancelot was angry with him for abstaining those days after he returned. Perhaps he thought Lancelot wanted revenge so he slept with Guinevere. Lancelot became extremely panicky again. He had to tell Arthur the truth! He couldn't have Arthur thinking that Lancelot would treat him like that! Lancelot's heart broke jut thinking about it. He had to get to his poor Arthur and tell him what happened. But he had no way of reaching him. Over the next few days Lancelot had tried to convince Lionell to take a message to Arthur with no luck. Lancelot was so frustrated he decided to take it on the wall of his cell…which ended up taking it out on his poor fist. Lancelot nursed his hand and tried to sleep. The nagging frustration still there, demanding him to find Arthur.

Days passed and Lancelot's frustration wore down to depression. He knew it was useless, the only time he would see Arthur again would be at the trial, and he would have no way of letting Arthur know the truth without revealing the _whole truth_ about himself and Arthur. It had gotten so complicated. He longed for those days of flirting looks and rogue touches in public, whilst heavy touching and deep tasting occurred at night. He missed Arthur so much, it pained him more everyday. He began to loose hope.

Lancelot was having a vivid nightmare, he was on a field, and there were blood and bodies everywhere. Yet there was none on him. It became clear he was on a battle field, or what was left of one. None stirred on that field. Both sides were completely wiped out. Lancelot walked amongst the corpses and began to recognise faces. He past the bodies of Sir Gareth and Sir Percivale both covered in blood with lifeless eyes starring at the sky. He saw also the bodies of Sir Lucan, Pelleas, Kay and Safer all pale and rotting. Lancelot walked on and found the body of Sir Lionell, sword in lifeless hand, his throat slashed. Lancelot wept for the friend he had come to have in this warrior. When something caught his eye, he looked up to see Excalibur standing in a stone and it it's base lay the body of his beloved Arthur. Lancelot ran over to him and knelt by the body, he reached out to touch it and awoke in his cot. He was on his side facing the door of his cell. He saw a face through the bars of his window and thought himself still dreaming. Until he saw the look of guilt and horror on the man's face plain in beautiful emerald eyes. Lancelot sat up shocked,

'Arthur!' he shouted. The figure disappeared as the king fled his lover. Lancelot ran to his door desperate for Arthur to return.

'Arthur please wait!' he yelled and reached out through the window.

'Arthur! Arthur I need to speak with you! Arthur I beg you do not leave me here! Arthur!' Lancelot screamed. Footsteps echoed until the sound disappeared all together. Lancelot cried out in frustration and sank to the floor of his cell. Once more letting tears run freely.

'Be you anxious?' Lionell asked. Lancelot looked up at his friend inquisitively 'Your trial be tomorrow, yet you seem calm?'

Lancelot looked to the floor and wrung his hands together.

'I saw Arthur last night,' Lancelot spoke.

'Oh?'

'It was but for a second,' Lancelot explained 'He was watching me through the door,'

'Be you sure it was him and not a dream?'

'Most certain,' Lancelot clarified 'I know because in my dreams Lancelot be sad or angry with me, Because of his thoughts of what I had done to him. When I caught him starring at me, he wasn't either of those,'

'How could you tell?' Lionell asked.

'His eyes, they always spoke to me. He did not blame me, he was not angry nor hurt,' Lancelot looked up at Lionell 'He had the look of a guilty man Lionell. Arthur did come to me last night, and he was wracked with guilt,'

'Why do you think that be?' Lionell asked.

'Methinks he knows I did not touch her. He knows I be innocent however he locks me up like a criminal in any case,' Lancelot explained 'I do not know why,'

Lancelot kicked his cot in frustration.

'I still see love in his eyes, yet he does this to me? I do not understand!' Lancelot covered his face in his hands. Lionell walked over to Lancelot and rest a hand on his shoulder.

'Mayhap tomorrow, when you see him again things will be made more clear,'

A/N: And so ends another chapter. My next will be the last of the Arthur/Lancelot story, and back to hogwarts we go. So there will probably be only two chapters left of this story. Which is both good and bad. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out...I especially loved Guinevere getting zero attention and being harassed by rats hehehehe. Now i have to work on the trial scene :S not looking forward to writing that too much detail (sighs)

Has anyone seen the anime Sensitive Pornograph (short one episode anime, with really graphic yaoi sex scenes!), I've only seen half of it but it's bloody good! I can't get my hands on the second part and i'm soo pissy. I nearly cried because i downloaded up to the part where Seiji's sitting on the swing all emo in the park and then my computer fucked up, so now i can't watch it (cries) And i have a dial up connection so it takes bloody forever to download too. S' not fair, bloody youtube and connection problems. (sniffs)


	21. Standing Beside You

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Standing Beside You

All cases of treason were open trials. They were conducted in open view of the entire kingdom. A stage was created before the steps of Arthur's castle. There were two podiums facing a throne, with the large crowd gathered around the stage for the "event". It seemed as though all of Camelot had gathered to witness the outcome of this scandalous affair. Arthur sat on the throne, his knights either side of him. Lionell on his right, once again the king's second in command. The priest to carry out the proceedings stood before the podiums, with his bible and a sly smirk on his face. Lancelot and Guinevere were dressed appropriately for the occasion. Proper and clean clothes were granted to them, as well as the gift of bathing beforehand and in Guinevere's case, face powder. Lancelot and Guinevere were lead into the square by the guards.

Guinevere was blubbering and carrying on as usual, pleading with the guards to let her go. Lancelot simply followed, he said not a word and moved as directed. Upon being lead through the crowd to the stage, Lancelot and Guinevere were attacked with leftovers. The commoners were pelting rotten bread, meat and fruit at them. Guinevere shrieked and tried to hide away from the onslaught with little success. Lancelot didn't respond. He only followed the guards to the stage, not caring that smelly, disgusting stains now blemished his skin and tunic, and that bits and pieces were stuck in his hair. The guards positioned Guinevere and Lancelot behind the podiums and the garbage throwing stopped. Guinevere was a hassle to get onto the stage, however the guards managed it. Lancelot finally had what he had longed for in the longest month of his years. He could gaze freely upon Arthur.

Lionell was right, something had taken its toll on Arthur, he had dark circles under his eyes and was much thinner than before. Arthur met Lancelot's gaze and the blond pinned him down with it. With the sunlight Arthur could see the consequences his actions had caused. Lancelot's body had recovered its strength, yet his sickness still bore scars. Lancelot was entirely too thin, his muscles were all but gone. He was pale, which only showed off his cuts and bruises all the more. Lancelot noticed Arthur's eyes widen in shock. The blond tried to show anger or disappointment in his eyes. But he could feel none. All he could do was look at Arthur sadly, he felt so empty, he was truly abandoned and knew there would be no aid from Arthur today. Lancelot would face this trial on his own.

He found himself not caring anymore. If Arthur had abandoned him and given up on his lover, Lancelot did not care what happened to himself. He would face the gallows, the axeman, the bottom of the lake or return to the dungeon again. Without his Arthur he did not see the point of carrying on with life. There was nothing in the world for him now, he had lost the only thing that had made him whole, complete, the one thing that brought him true happiness. Lancelot knew Arthur saw all that in his eyes and the king had to look away, not being able bare the look of resignation and defeat in eyes that usually held such defiance and humour, eyes that use to look on him with such love and devotion.

'Sir Lancelot,' the priest projected in a deep voice commanding the attention of the crowd 'Former knight of Camelot, once second in command to that of King Arthur, be charged of treason. For seducing Lady Guinevere, Queen of Camelot, and in so doing betraying our King and codes of Camelot. What say you to this?'

Lancelot continued to look at Arthur, who was deliberately refusing to meet his eyes.

'Sir Lancelot! What say you to these accusation?' the priest asked.

'Only that they be false,' Lancelot turned and answered the priest. The crowd let out loud exclamations in anger. Lancelot looked back at Arthur, the king looked at Lancelot with pain etched in his face. It hurt him to watch this, Lancelot knew, he also knew it was nothing compared to the pain he himself had gone through, thinking Arthur no longer loved him. Something hard hit Lancelot in the back and he fell down to one knee with a groan. Arthur stood up and yelled forcibly at the crowd to remain calm. No one moved to aid Lancelot. The guards picked up the large rock that was cast at Lancelot and removed it from the stage. Lancelot rested a hand upon the podium and pulled himself back up.

'Sir Lancelot,' the priest spoke again 'If thou does claim to be innocent, swear here, before god the almighty and powerful,'

'I do not believe in your god and will not swear to him in any nature, nor for any purpose,' Lancelot spoke. Arthur winced at Lancelot's words, and Lionell buried his head in his hands, was Lancelot purposefully trying to condemn himself to death? The priest turned red and the crowd erupted in cries of anger and hatred. Arthur stood up once more and the crowd turned silent. The priest glared heatedly at Lancelot.

'Then I-,'

'However,' Lancelot cut in 'I swear on my honour, on my sword, on my father's grave, that I did not once ever touch the Queen,'

The priest opened and shut his mouth a few times and the crowd remained somewhat quiet.

'I would not once ever wish to. To me the Queen strikes a resemblance, to that of my horse. And I believe I would have a more pleasurable time with him,' Lancelot smirked. Lionell couldn't suppress the large grin that spread across his face. Cries of outrage screamed around them from the insult to the commoners Queen (adulteress or not), the priest simply did not know what to say. Guinevere sobbed once more and the knights tightened their grips on their swords. Arthur stood and yelled for silence once more, however it took some time for the crowd to settle down. Once silence settle in once more the priest turned directly to Guinevere, choosing to ignore Lancelot's remark.

'Lady Guinevere, Queen of Camelot, be charged with treason, for committing adultery against our King Arthur, with Sir Lancelot and in so doing betraying King Arthur and the codes of Camelot. What say you to this?'

'It be a lie!' Guinevere cried out through tears 'Never would I do such a thing. I remain only ever touched by one man and that be my husband!'

'Queen Guinevere,' the priest spoke again 'If thou does claim to be innocent, swear here, before god the almighty and powerful,'

'I swear it!' she cried 'I swear to my lord, the god almighty, I hath never lain with Sir Lancelot, and only with my king,'

'Very well,' the priest spoke and signalled the guards to take the prisoners away whilst he and the king deliberate. Lancelot noticed the crowd were considerably more sympathetic toward their Queen, after Lancelot's statement and cursed himself for unknowingly granting her a favour.

'_Queen Guinevere, Sir Lancelot,' the priest spoke 'You both be found guilty of treason against Camelot,' Guinevere let out a wail 'It be the decision of his majesty King Arthur, that your sentence be banishment, from Camelot. In the morn of the third day of this month, you shall be lead off, separately, on horseback from these lands, never to once again return,' _

_Lancelot shared a last look with Arthur before the guards shoved him in the opposite direction. _

Lancelot once again sat in his cell. Thinking things over, contemplating the events of his life, what it has all added up to.

'A most lenient punishment do you not agree?' Lionell spoke from behind Lancelot's cell he received no answer 'Considering your…amusing performance…For a moment I believed you trying to achieve the death sentence,'

'Mayhap I was,' Lancelot spoke honestly.

'You be denser than I thought,' Lionell remarked 'It be ungrateful to attempt death, after I did save you from it and nursed you to health,'

Lancelot stared at the ground, brow furrowed and eyes empty.

'Cease the self pity,' Lionell commanded 'It does not bode you well,'

'I care not,' Lancelot replied.

'I swear you both shall cast me into a shallow grave,' Lancelot shook his head.

'What mean you by that?' Arthur asked.

'I just came from dinning with our king and he be the same as you, melancholy, saddened. Tis terrible for conversational purposes,' Lionell explained.

'Why he cares puzzles me,' Lancelot snorted 'He be the one who cast me out,'

'Aye, but he has reasons Lancelot,' Lionell agreed. Lancelot raised his head.

'I beg pardon?'

'He has his reasons for locking you up in here. I see not the wisdom in this…however I see how his heart would have,' Lionell spoke.

'Lionell…what be you trying to say? That you know why Arthur has me down here? Tell me! Please!' Lancelot stood and ran to the door 'I beg you, come within and tell me!'

'I shall tell you what I know, however I will not enter your cell this day,'

'Why not?'

'Because I am going to tell you what I know,' Lionell answered simply 'We be going to war Lancelot,'

'War?'

'Aye, we are to fight against a great battle strategist and leader, with a number greater to that of our own. The odds be greatly against us. Arthur doubts Camelot will survive this attack,' Lionell explained.

'Than why keep me from aiding him? He would need me now more than ever!' Lancelot exclaimed in frustration.

'This man, Lord Mordred, he bares a great grudge against our king, he will not stop until all is destroyed, he will take no survivors on the battlefield.' Lionell explained 'Then he will march on Camelot. He cast you down here Lancelot, so your fate would be saved from the same as his,'

'He locked me in the dungeon, to stop me from being killed by this lord, be that what you mean Lionell?' Lancelot asked.

'Aye, we march to war on the morn. I will not lie to you Lancelot, I believe we all may be riding to our deaths,' Lionell spoke.

'But Arthur! What of Arthur!' Lancelot exclaimed.

'His fate, will be the same of his men. It be what he tells us before every battle, and I know he means every word he speaks,' Lionell explained. Tears welled up in Lancelot's eyes, Arthur loved him, he wanted to save him. He was sacrificing himself so that Lancelot could live.

'No!' Laneclot exclaimed and beat his fists on the door 'I won't let it happen! I will not have Arthur die! Never! You hear me Lionell? Open this door!'

'Nay, I be sorry Lancelot,' Lionell bowed his head 'I though it your right to know. I wanted there to be no lies between us, when I say my farewell to you,'

'Lionell open the door!'

'Farewell Lancelot,' Lionell turned and stalked away down the corridor. Lancelot shouted and screamed for him to come back. He pounded open the cell door until his hands bled, and continued to shout longer afterward. No one came to see him. There was nothing he could do. Lancelot sunk to the floor of his cell in tears. Tomorrow Arthur would ride to his death and there was nothing Lancelot could do.

A heavy silence settled over Camelot that night. Not a sound could be heard, it was eerie and frightening. Lancelot could not sleep, Morgan's vision of his outmost fear kept running through his head. He had never felt so helpless. Arthur be riding to his death in but a few hours and Lancelot would not be by his side, to fight with him, to protect him. Lancelot had dried out of tears, and had successfully taken his frustration out on his cot (which was successfully in many pieces). At dawn he became increasingly restless, he knew at that moment Arthur was riding away from him, never to return. He resumed his shouting and threw himself at the door. he pleaded with the guards to set him free, he tried to bargain with them, to reason with them, yelling how Arthur would need him, and how past sins meant nothing if he could help save the kingdom and prevent harm to Arthur.

After all that he was completely ignored. They turned a deaf ear to his pleas and Lancelot screamed in frustration. By noon his throat felt as though he had swallowed a blade and his shoulder ached from ramming the door. He collapsed, letting his will fail. The battle could be over now, Arthur could be dead. A large lump rose in Lancelot's throat and he squeezed his eyes shut. How he hated this place, its one purpose seemed to be to keep him from Arthur. Lancelot wished to burn the place to rubble with himself inside. If Arthur be dead, Lancelot did not want to share a different fate.

God damn Arthur! How could he be so bloody selfish! He wanted Lancelot to be safe so he locked him up in a dungeon? Lancelot felt like punching something. If death was to be Arthur's fate than Lancelot wished to share it with him. What did life have to offer? Before Arthur and Camelot Lancelot found no satisfaction in whatever he did. Ironic how the one thing that brough him truly to life, ended in death. That would have been acceptable, Lancelot would have been glad of it, if it was his own death that the fates required. But not Arthur. He was too pure, too loving and gentle to be lead to that fate. He deserved to grow old and die surrounded by those that love and cherish him. Not on a cold battlefield with the only company, the man that struck the death dealing blow. Lancelot could no longer bare his thoughts of Arthur and focused on the door.

'Please,' Lancelot begged the iron door and willed it to move. The sound of the latch moving startled Lancelot and he jumped in surprise. The door was pulled open and Lancelot found himself looking up at Sir Safer.

'Safer?' Lancelot asked surprised.

'Where be Guinevere?' the knight asked.

'I beg pardon?' Lancelot asked still astounded.

'Queen Guinevere, which be her cell?' Safer asked. Lancelot stood and pointed to the cell opposed his. Safer rushed to it.

'How did you find your way here?' Lancelot asked 'What of the guards?'

'He had aid,' Lancelot turned to find Merlin and Lady Morgan standing there before him. Lancleot rushed at the witch and slammed her against the wall. She let out a cry and glared at Lancelot. The blond could not care what curse of hex she would put on him, he had never felt such fury and it gave him a strong rush.

'Give me reason not to kill you now,' Lancelot asked and pressed his elbow into her neck.

'Lancelot,' Merlin spoke 'Now be not the time,'

Lancelot studied Morgan Le Fay closely.

'What is she doing here?' Lancelot asked.

'Assuring my place at Avalon,' she hissed. A shriek behind him captured Lancelot's attention and he spun around, Guinevere leapt into Safer's arms and he pulled her close, cradling her preciously to his chest.

'Ahh,' Lancelot realised 'So it be you who's crime I be punished for,'

Safer turned to him with apologetic eyes.

'I be sorry Lancelot,' Safer swore 'Could I have taken your place I would have done so,'

'Speaking of lovers Sir Lancelot, your own be in grave danger,' Morgan reminded him. She held out a sword and Lancelot eyed it before taking the blade, strong familiarity running through his bones.

'Lancelot has a lover?' Guinevere gasped at the gossip and it took all of Lancelot's will power not to run her through.

'The battlefield be only just east of the castle,' Merlin explained 'I can give you the gift of shadow but the enchantment will not last,'

Lancelot nodded.

'What of the draw bridge?' he asked.

'Leave that in my hands,' Morgan smirked and Lancelot frowned.

'You need not worry Lancelot,' Merlin promised 'There be no limit to the lengths she will go to regain favour with the lady, after her crime,'

'You could have born me warning Lancelot be the son of the lady's favoured priestess,' Morgan snapped at the old man.

'Where be my horse?' Lancelot asked.

'Arthur rode him into battle,' Merlin explained 'A stallion be prepared in the training yard,'

Lancelot nodded and turned down the corridor.

'Lancelot!' Merlin called out after him 'Hasten, stop for naught. He needs you and may not have much time left,'

Lancelot turned and ran down the corridor and bolted up the stairs, leaving the others behind.

'Hold a moment,' Guinevere frowned 'Merlin, did you speak of a "he"?'

'Aye that be correct oh Christian Queen,' Morgan smirked 'Your false lover be indeed the lover of your husband,'

Merlin smiled at the delightfully amusing look on both Safer and Guinevere's faces.

Lancelot raced right past the guards and several servants and ladies on his way to the yard. None seemed to notice him. Lancelot increased his pace and tore through the castle. He ran right through the bustling kitchens without a soul recognising him. True to Merlin's word, a brown stallion awaited Lancelot, tied to the training yard fence. Lancelot quickly freed the horse and mounted before he tore off toward the bridge. He rode past a blacksmith and heard a loud cry after him. Lancelot swore as more and more people turned to watch him pass. Lancelot swore louder when he realised, upon approach, that the draw bride was still raised. Lancelot continued his speed though, he would not slow down for anything. Suddenly the bridge fell at an alarming speed and crashed down leading to the outside world. Lancelot rode over the bridge and turned his stallion west, hell bent on finding his Arthur. Morgan watched him leave whilst she returned the lever to draw up the bridge.

'You there!' a guard ran over to her and pointed his sword at her navel 'Who be you lady?' he demanded. Morgan turned toward the intruder.

'And who be you? A brave strong knight come to save the day?' she asked mockingly 'I wonder…'She smirked evilly 'What be your deepest fear?'

It was not difficult to find the battlefield, Lancelot merely had to follow the smell of blood. By the time he reached the battle most were already dead. Bodies littered everywhere, from both sides. Lancelot slowed to a gallop, riding between he bodies to get to where the actual fighting was taking place. Lancelot passed a large rock formation and halted the horse. A beautiful grey stallion lay dead on a jiggered stone, a spear in his side.

'Galahad,' Lancelot put his head in his hand. He then looked up panic rising in his throat, Galahad looked had fallen…but what of the rider? Lancelot looked around desperately for a wounded Arthur and did not find him. He did not know whether to be reassured or more concerned. He tore off toward the sounds of clashing metal. He turned the horse around and rode up a larger hill, and came face to face with what was left of the war. Two hundred men at least, spaced out over the rugged land, fought below. Lancelot kicked his horse in the sides desperate to rush head first in to the danger.

Lanelot rushed in and came across a familiar face. Sir Gareth fought against three men. He was in bad shape, a broken arm, bleeding heavily from his side and several cuts on his face and torso. Lancelot raced forward and cut down the man at the rear of the three. The obviously low ranking soldiers, jumped in shock and turned to face the newcomer. Lancelot turned his horse around and positioned himself between Gareth and the men.

'Sir Lancelot?' Gareth asked completely astonished.

'Aye, where be Arthur?' Lancelot asked.

'I do not know, the last I saw him he fell from your horse,'

Lancelot blocked a rash attack from the largest of the two men. Lancelot swung his sword around and slashed the man across the throat. The last remaining man turned around and ran off into the shrubbery.

'Brave lads,' Lancelot remarked.

'There be not many left, it be a fierce battle Lancelot,' Gareth gasped and gripped his arm. Lancelot dismounted and handed the reins over to Gareth.

'You need him more than I,' Lancelot spoke and gave up his mount.

'Why be you here?' Gareth asked 'A traitor to be exiled does not belong on a battlefield. You disgrace what honour we have left,'

'I care not for you preachings. Should you come across Arthur before I, protect him with your life,' Lancelot spoke, turned and ran into the trees.

'How dare you-,' Gareth cut himself off realising he was already gone. Lancelot ran through the harsh land formations, desperately trying to find Arthur. He came across the bulk of the fighting. Lancelot looked amongst the warriors searching for that familiar face. He nearly cried in relief when he saw Arthur swinging his sword about, worn down, bleeding and bruised. Lancelot charged into the battle cutting his way through to Arthur. Praying he could hold on until Lancelot got there. He knew once he got to Arthur everything would be aright. Because god have mercy on the man's soul that that harmed Arthur whilst Lancelot be by his side.

Just as Lancelot gained assurance that he would reach Arthur before anything bad could happen, Lancelot recognised Lord Rhiner move toward his unaware king. Lancelot's heart got caught in his throat and he moved through the battle as fast as the could as Rhiner came upon Arthur from behind. Rhiner raised his sword and Lancelot let out a long and loud battle cry as he leapt between Arthur and his attacker, blocking the killing stroke. Blades pressed together pure muscle pushing behind them.

'Another knight to cut down,' Rhiner looked Lancelot up and down 'You'll not be much trouble,'

Lancelot threw all his energy and effort against Rhiner's blade and sent him stumbling back in surprise.

'I may be a little worse for wear these past weeks. Yet I be new to this battle and you be worn and old. Yet that not be the reason why you should fear me,' Lancelot spoke. Arthur turned around and nearly fell over in shock.

'Lancelot?'

Lionell's head swivelled at the sound of the blonde's name and gasped as he naturally parried and stabbed another man.

'I do not believe it so,' Lionell gasped 'That man be relentless!"

Rhiner ran forward and lunged, Lancelot sidestepped the attack and swung his sword around toward Rhiner's head. The blow was blocked, Rhiner swung their swords around and landed a blow on Lancelot's shoulder. Lancelot stepped back and gave the wound a once over.

'Payhap, I be a little out of practise?'

Rhiner laughed,

'Tell me knight, why should I fear you?'

Lancelot smirked. Rhiner ran forwaed again with the same attack as before. Lancelot blocked and once again locked their blades together, forcefully.

'Because…you raised a sword against _my _Arthur!' Lancelot declared and pulled back, swinging his sword as he went. Rhiner's head flew off his shoulders, blood praying over Lancelot's tunic. Lancelot turned around to a shocked and tired Arthur and Lionell.

'You both look appalling,' Lancelot spoke. Lionell smiled and Arthur's eyebrows rose. 'Covered in filth! I ask you please not to bleed on my leggings, they be a gift for the celebration of my trial,'

'Lancelot-,' Arthur tried.

'You smell quite foul also,' Lancelot remarked 'How long be it since you bathed?'

A man raced at Lancelot, the blond ducked the swing of the sword and slashed the man across the chest.

'You be slow Lancelot,' Lionell joined in the mocking 'That dungeon did you little good,'

'As it would seem because he be here!' Arthur spoke frustrated.

'Could you try to bare us a moment?' Lancelot asked gesturing toward the battle. Lionell nodded and attacked an approaching warrior. Lancelot turned around and pressed his back against Arthur's, preparing for the next victim.

'Have your lover's quarrel,' Lionell spoke 'however do try to not loose focus on the angry men with sharp swords,'

Arthur gasped and looked to Lionell astonished.

'Oh aye, he knows of us,' Lancelot explained 'He came upon us in the forest, you remember? Before you sent me to the dungeon where I was mad with worry as to why I was down there!'

They fought back to back, blocking blades and countering attacks whilst the argument began.

'I be so sorry Lancelot. I was afraid to lose you,' Arthur explained 'I did not want you here, I knew this battle would be a fierce one, one that we might not survive. I did not wish to lose you, not ever,'

'So you thought it better if I lost you?' Lancelot asked.

'Aye, I could not bare it if you were to die, I cannot even bare the thought,' Arthur continued 'Damn it Lancelot! You were not suppose to be here. Twas all for nothing!'

'That be not my fault King Arthur!' Lancelot snapped, despite feeling no anger. Only the joy of being near Arthur and feeling the brunette against him.

'You cannot conceive the worries and anxieties I have been through these past weeks,' Lancelot pressed.

'On the contrary, tis all I have been doing, of late,' Arthur argued and stabbed his opponent through the shoulder.

'Aye of course, yet worries over war and worries of the heart be a completely different battlefield Arthur,' Lancelot informed 'I thought it be me who had failed you. That you no longer cared for me, thinking that I had betrayed you. It tore my gut nicely inside,'

'It was never you Lancelot,' Arthur stressed 'The fault was mine. I loved you so dearly, I would not have you face this,'

'I could face anything, all the fiery demons and Guinevere's and Morgan Le Fay's and evil bastard knights of the world as long as I were by your side,' Lancelot swore. The blond noticed Galahad ride into the battle on the brown stallion and smiled as the wounded soldier cut his way through the remaining foes.

'I could never express to you the depth of my guilt and sorrow. It has plagued me. Each night I had to sneak glances at you whilst you slept to steady my nerves,'

'Oh lord!' Lionell cursed 'We be in a battle gentlemen! Tis no time for sonnets,'

'Sir Lionell would you kindly keep your mouth closed. Arthur be trying to apologise from the bottom of his heart. I think I deserve it,' Lancelot snubbed. Arthur laughed.

'Lancelot, must you always turn everything into a jest?' Arthur asked.

'Oh aye,' Lancelot nodded 'It be a nasty habit, tell me is it yours to go locking loved ones in deep dark places?'

'Methinks now you be only teasing me,' Arthur asked. Lancelot pushed on Arthur's back as he dodged an attack. The blade missed both their heads, Lancelot rushed in low and stabbed the man in the belly.

'Tis hardly the time for jests King Arthur,' Lancelot pointed out with a grin.

'I beg to differ, the battle is dying down,' Arthur pointed out. Lancelot looked around and had to agree. There was hardly any opponents left to take.

'Lancelot I could never-,'

Lancelot turned around and pressed his lips against Arthur's for a brief moment. Before pulling away and smiling.

'I forgave you the moment I was thrown in that blasted cell,'

Arthur grinned broadly. Lionell sighed and faced the two of them.

'I was wrong, to keep you from this,' Arthur sighed 'However I would not change my decision. Had you perished, I would not know how to carry on,'

'Aye, well you should have, how could you have hoped to win this battle without my superior skills?' Lancelot asked. Arthur smiled and laughed.

'Be you quite done?' Lionell asked 'The battle is over, your knights be approaching. Now would not be the time to kiss the damsel,'

'Who be you calling a damsel?' Lancelot gasped 'Arthur be a fine man and a gallant knight,'

'You misunderstood him Lancelot, he was speaking of you,' Arthur pointed out. A sharp pain pierced Lancelot's shoulder. He exclaimed and turned around. An archer sat a top a tree readying another arrow. Lancelot grabbed the arrow and pulled it out.

'Lancelot!' Arthur cried 'Be you-,'

'It be a shallow wound, fear not. I'll get that foul bastard!' Lancelot exclaimed and ran toward the man in the tree. The man fumbled his bow in fear as Lancelot strode toward him. Unfortunately for the archer, it was a small tree. He let his arrow fly but it was far from its mark. Lancelot grabbed a branch and leapt up lunging his sword forward simultaneously. He ran the archer through under his armour plate and the man gave a cry before falling from the tree. Lancelot landed back on his feet and turned toward Arthur and Lionell. The other knights reached them as well and stared at Lancelot in surprise. Arthur smiled and Lancelot and sighed. Lancelot sheathed his sword and so doing saw a figure in the corner of his eye. Lancelot's heart beat stopped as he saw where the figure was heading.

'Arthur!' he shouted. Arthur turned as the knight pushed his long sword into the king's belly. The man withdrew the sword and turned to Lionell, sword raised once more. Lionell blocked the attack and Gareth stabbed into the knight from behind. Pelleas ran forward also and sheathed his sword in the man's side. Lionell counter attacked and ran his sword right through the man's chest. The man was dead before he fell to the floor.

'Sir Mordred,' Lionell spat on the traitor then turned toward the fallen Arthur.

'Do not touch him!' Lancelot cried desperately. He ran hard to Arthur and fell by his side. The knights made toward Lancelot, who took the heavily panting Arthur in his arms. Gareth drew his sword.

'Move away from him traitor!' he spat. Lancelot shook his head desperately, tears swimming down his face, a large painful swell in his throat. He had never known such pain as this panic, sorrow and fear coursed through him. He felt as though it were he who had been run through, he could hardly breath and his body was shaking.

'I will not hesitate to kill you!' Gareth warned.

'Stand back Sir Gareth!' Lionell shouted 'I swear to you, raise your sword against Lancelot, and naught shall stop me from coming after you,'

Lancelot clutched Arthur to his chest, not even glancing toward Gareth. Eyes fixed on his love.

'Nay, please, please, please, not Arthur,' Lancelot begged and placed his hand over the wound 'Please, please, please, dear lady please!'

The feel of a warm touch on Lancelot's cheek stopped his prayer.

'Lancelot,' Arthur spoke, his green eyes looked up at him, shimmering with tears. His black hair matted to skin with sweat and blood.

'Cease your pleas…Tis my time, no one can stop it from being so,'

Lancelot shut his eyes tight in pain and let out a cry. The tightness in his chest was unbearable.

'I wish to be with you in my last moment,' Arthur spoke 'I want to have, one last talk with you,'

Lancelot shook with tears, it was too much, not Arthur.

'Arthur,' Lancelot cried, he was pleading. Begging Arthur not to die, he could not handle it, not now, he could not face it.

'I've not much longer to live, I know it be a lot to ask, but I do not wish my last seconds to be with a healer. I do not wish them to be wasted. I need to tell you,' Arthur spoke with difficulty 'You were the only one who saw me, I was the one who was empty. You came and I felt truly alive. Every moment spent with you was joyful. You were the only one…my only one,'

Lancelot sobbed and held Arthur tighter.

'I love you so much Lancelot,' Arthur spoke. Lancelot cried out long and hard burying his head in Arthur's neck.

'Love you too! So much!' Lancelot swore. He looked up at Arthur and faced it. This was the last time he'd hold Arthur, speak with him, touch him, kiss him. He had to kiss him one last time. Their lips met, salty with the taste of tears, the two desperately tasted one another wanting to remember every crevice, ever taste, every sensation. They grasped tightly to one another, neither wanting to lose the other. They parted but did not move and inch from the others lips. They brushed gently as they re-caught their breath.

'Arthur,' Lancelot spoke 'I tried-,'

'I know,' Arthur replied 'So did I,'

Lancelot buried his head in Arthur's shoulder once more.

'Lancelot, my sight grows…I…can't see , tis blurry,' he cried desperately 'Please, I don't know if you're there. Could you just…speak to me, say anything, just so I know you are here? Please Lancelot?'

Tears ran down Arthur's face. Lancelot nodded vigorously into Arthur's neck. Their last of talks.

'I…the lady of the lake once told me,' Lancelot spoke his voice cracking and unsteady 'That death is never the ultimate ending. That those who live continue on and those that share a great bond and love in one life, come together and are joined by fate for all eternity…We shouldn't- we shouldn't feel fear…nor pain. I will see you again. I'll Stand by your side once more. I'll find you and we'll share eternity together, we shall make a promise of it aye?' Lancelot raised his head and looked into Arthur eyes. They bore no recognition. Arthur's beautiful emerald eyes stared out into nothing, his skin turned pale. Lancelot shook with build up tears and pulled Arthur as close to him as possible. He shook his head and sobbed loudly.

'Arthur!' he cried out. Then let out a long and loud scream, at nothing and everything. At the man who had taken Arthur's life, at Mordred and his army, at Merlin for willing this to happen, at Morgan, at the lady, at the knights who stood idly by watching, at the unnatural force that took Arthur from his body, at Arthur, but mostly at himself. For not being strong enough to save him. When he ran out of breath he took another and let out another long scream. The knights stood sombrely around him, realising the truth too late, listening to the sorrowful screams of their kings lover and cried silently for they had to witness the death of the greatest lord their world was ever to know.

Arthur's body lay across a bed of twig, sticks and wood. A priest stood nearby and spoke words before the gathered crowd of mourners. The knights stood in a circle around him with the exception of Percivale, Kay and Lucan who perished in the battle, and Lancelot who was still a prisoner. They recaptured the distraught man with ease and returned him to the dungeons. Yet even they could not deny their hearts and keep him from the funeral, Lionell insisted he be allowed to observe last rights.

Lancelot was restrained and gagged. He was shaking with fury and tears. How dare they give Arthur a Christian funeral, when all knew he was a man of the old ways! Lancelot kept trying to break free, however twas impossible. The priest finished his speech and stood back. The knights moved forward with their torches and placed them amongst the twigs…however the wood would not burn, the knights frowned in confusion and thrust the flames further in the wood. The same happened again. The materials refused to burn.

'What be-'

'Fetch some oil!'

Suddenly deep grey clouds filled the sky and raindrops fell from the heavens. It quickly began to pour and the torches went out.

'Tis a form of-'

'Magic?' the men turned toward the voice and there clad in green robes stood Merlin.

'Master Merlin?'

'Silence!' he commanded 'King Arthur was my pupil and dear friend, and as you know, a devoted follower of the old ways. To send him from this world as a Christian is despicable,' A figure hooded and unrecognisable appeared beside the wizard silently observing.

'What would you have us do? Tis not many who know your old ways wizard?' Lionell demanded.

'Tis why I have come to free you of that decision,' Merlin spoke. The hooded figure turned to Lancelot and walked toward him. His guards stepped back in fear.

'See here!' Lionell began 'We-,'

'-Be Christians. Tis your way of farewell, however, tis not his. Say your farewell's now. For I am to take him from here,'

The mysterious figure removed the gag from Lancelot's mouth. They then held their hand above the restraints, they instantly broke in two and Lancelot was freed. Lancelot raised himself onto his legs, he was in terrible shape. Eyes bloodshot, far too thin, extremely pale and filthy. The figure turned and moved back toward Merlin, Lancelot followed.

'See you can't-'

'Where?' Lionell cut in 'Where will you take him?'

The figure reached up and pulled down their hood, long silvery hair escaped its confinements, a beautiful woman stood there and seemed to shine with majesty.

'To the isle of Avalon,' the she spoke 'I, the lady of the lake do command it,'

The men looked upon her in shock. She turned to Lancelot and smiled beautifully.

'You are to come with us Sir Lancelot, if that be your choice?'

Lancelot looked at Arthur.

'If he is to be cremated in another place…then that is where I shall be. And where I shall remain,' Lancelot spoke, she smiled knowingly.

'Very well knight Dragon,'

Lancelot moved to the bed of wood and scooped up his love. The knights made no move to stop him. The mystical beings turned and moved from the pillar, Lancelot followed carefully. The crowd followed also wanting to witness their departure. They reached the river, a small boat sat in the water, awaiting them. Lancelot turned to Lionell and managed a small smile, with much effort.

'I thank you for all you have done for me,' he spoke 'I regret I shall never be able to repay your debt,'

'Nay,' Lionell dismissed it 'No debts exist between true friends. This be how I regard you Lancelot. My one true friend,'

'Aye,' Lancelot nodded 'Than I shall bid you farewell my friend,'

'Farewell Lancelot,'

Lancelot then strode forward uncaring of the icy cold river and laid Arthur carefully in the boat before climbing in after him. The lady stood high upon the bow of the boat and Merlin sat at the rear. Lancelot sat cradling Arthur's head in his lap. He would guard him until Arthur was properly put to rest. The crowd watched as the boat slowly disappeared into the fog. Lancelot watched the kingdom fade from view to never be seen from him again. He knew it was a place he would never forget, he looked down at Arthur, he lay unmoving, to never rise or speak once more. To never glance at Lancelot lovingly with such warmth and feeling that Lancelot knew his love was returned. Yet Lancelot could still feel Arthur's last kiss upon his lips and it lasted to the end of his days.

The screen went dark and there was a long silence in the hall. Occasionally a whimper or sob was heard but no one dared speak a word. The lights came on and faces were revealed that were really quite unattractive. Red eyes, splotchy faces, runny noses. With the sudden light noise was instantly allowed, women sobbed and cried, as did some of the men. The entire cast appeared magically on stage. Instantly there was loud and enthusiastic clapping. People stood exclaiming in delight at the performance. However the people on stage were quite another reaction. Students stared at one another in confusion. Talking wildly asking what happened, why the change in story. The confusion was even possessed by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. Hermione ran on stage frowning and exclaiming. She ran to Seamus.

'What happened!' she yelled over the noise.

'What?' Seamus yelled.

'What was that?' she shouted.

'I can't hear you!' Seamus tried again. Hermione pointed her wand at her throat and exclaimed.

'WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PLAY?'

Immediately the noise stopped, the crowd adopted the confused looks of the cast and stared at the stage.

'I don't know!' Seamus shouted.

'Why didn't it go by our script?' Hermione asked Dean who was standing behind him.

'Haven't got a clue,' Dean shrugged.

'What are they saying?' Lee Jordan bent over two rows to ask loudly of Fred and George, who was also in on their little prank.

'That's not the script they wrote! Somehow they performed a different story!' George yelled, heard by most of the audience. The audience began to whisper in confusion and intrigue.

'Harry?' Hermione asked running over to where the boy stood 'Do you know what happened?'

Harry ignored her, he didn't even turn around to look at her. He continued to look shocked at Draco Malfoy, who returned his stunned expression looking incredibly pale.

'Harry? Draco?' Hermione asked. The audience turned completely silent once more and stared at the two stars on stage.

'I-,' Harry spoke '…Was that…real?'

Draco just continued to stare in horror at his boyfriend.

'Harry what's going on mate?' Ron asked moving forward. He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and the boy jumped and moved away from the contact.

'It was real…,' Harry spoke looking up at Draco 'We…you…,'

Draco took a step back and clenched his fists.

'Knight Dragon,' Harry spoke in wonder and moved toward the boy.

Draco held his hands out as if to keep Harry at bay. Then turned and ran from the hall. Harry made no move to follow.

'Harry what is all this?' Hermione asked moving toward him. Harry backed away from the girl frightened, before turning and running in the opposite direction as Draco. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared before her, a large grin on his face.

'I believe I can answer that question Miss Granger,'

A/N: Alright, that was the end of the Arthur/Lancelot story, but what's wrong with the guys? What's Dumbledore on about now? Find out on the next submission of Dragon Ball- I mean A hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur (curses self for watching too much Cartoon Network).

Okay, I'm going to give you all warning now, the next chapter is going to be incredibly cleshie'd because i want to have a nice fluffy ending. In fact it's going to be nauseatingly fluffy, corny, lame from cuteness. Probably a short chapter too. I dunno, it might be a while before i update it because i'm not sure exactly how i'm going to write it. But it'll definetly be up in the next couple of weeks. And it'll definetly be dry heavingly fluffy for you.


	22. Explanations and Exasperations

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

Explanations and Exasperations

Dumbledore sat behind his desk eyes twinkling like some nut in an asylum high on too much medication. He had gathered a fairly large amount of people in his office, to explain the goings on of that night. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, Ginny, Cho, McGonagall, Snape, Mr and Mrs Malfoy and Mr and Mrs Zabini were all gathered with very dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

'With all due respect Professor,' Ron spoke 'What the hell just happened! What's wrong with Harry?'

'Will Harry and Draco be alright?' Hermione asked worriedly.

'Who cares about the ferret?' Ron asked rolling his eyes 'I just wanna know where that gay love affair stuff came from, and if my mates gonna die from humiliation,'

'Oh shut up you stupid boy!' Narcissca cut in 'Headmaster I must know what's wrong with my Draco,'

'Please,' Dumbledore asked raising his hands for quiet 'I assure you both Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter are both fine, you have absolutely nothing to worry about,'

'Then what the hell happened this afternoon!' Snape cut in 'That was most definitely not the play written for this production!'

'You are most correct Professor Snape, I think it's safe to say that, the particular play that was written by our dear staff, was never going to be performed,' Dumbledore smiled largely 'From what I understand of it, there were several plans, and rather excellent attempts I might add, to change the script before the curtain call spell was cast. Isn't that right Miss Granger, Miss Weasley?'

Ginny and Hermione looked guiltily at the floor.

'I knew it!' Lucious declared 'I knew this had to be some foul up of an idiotic Gryffindor plot!'

'But that wasn't in our script!' Seamus cut in.

'Yeah!' Dean nodded enthusiastically 'We could never write anything so disgustingly romantic,'

'Not saying it wasn't brilliant though,' Seamus spoke up.

'Oh yeah too right, the play was bloody fantastic! Just too serious is all,' Dean agreed.

'Yeah it if had been written by us, I assure you there would have been more dackings and shamelessly crude jokes,' Seamus grinned.

'And maybe a few scenes with naked men riding lamas,' Dean added.

'And a monkey flinging poo.'

'Oh Merlin thank you for not putting us through _that_ disaster,' Lucious groaned.

'It wasn't our fault either headmaster!' Ginny promised.

'Yeah, you can tell because we didn't get to have sex with Harry or Draco,' Cho added.

'Who you little-,'

'Calm down Lucious,' Narcissca patted her husband on the shoulder.

'Please Sir, you have to believe us,' Hermione pleaded.

'Yeah, as if I'd be a part of something involving Harry and the ferret being together' Ron growled 'I get enough of that in our dormitory,'

'It wasn't us either Professor,' Ginny stressed 'Please don't expel us,'

'Oh there will be no need for that Miss Weasley,' Dumbledore assured.

'Why in Merlins name not!'

'Lucious!'

'You believe us Headmaster?' Hermione asked.

'Oh yes, I know for quite certain miss Granger that it was not you, nor any other student who changed that play,'

'Oh? And how may I ask do you know that?' Mr Zabini finally spoke up.

'Yes Albus, how do you know that?' McGonagall inquired.

'I know it was not Miss Granger, nor any other student my dear, because it was I who cast the spell,' Dumbledore grinned.

'What!' Lucious and Mr Zabini bellowed.

'Oh Albus,' McGonagall shook her head and the students gasped in shock.

'Why would you change the script and cast the performance spell?' Snape asked.

'Because it was not a script that they were performing, but the actual true accounts of what took place hundreds of years ago at Camelot,' Dumbledore explained.

'You mean…all that we say today…all that we played out actually happened?' Blaise asked.

'Indeed, it's a most difficult spell to accomplish, I had to make a few adjustments to have you all play the parts of souls long dead, however it turned out quite nicely,' Dumbledore continued.

'Professor I don't understand,' Hermione frowned 'How could this happen?'

'It's impossible,' Snape frowned 'To be able to cast such a spell you need to have at least one living person connected to these accounts, to have the memory and emotions, to produce such a…performance? No that's not quite the correct term,'

'I don't think you'll find a correct term for this Severus, however you are right,' Dumbledore went on to explain.

'You see, the spell works only if a person connected to the accounts is present, the spell, if cast correctly, will cast the gathered people or actors, in a role of that time. For you and the other acting students in the play it was as though it were a play, you just spoke and acted through the words and emotions of the men and women before you, do you understand?'

'I think so,' Dean frowned in thought 'So basically what you're saying is we kind of stood in for the characters…ah people. So Lionell's words and reaction and emotions were all real…just that I was sort of…filling in his spot, expressing them for him?'

'I suppose that is as good as any explanation,' Dumbledore agreed.

'So that's truly what Merlin did? How he acted?' Blaise asked.

'Yes,'

'I didn't know Merlin was a seer,' Hermione gasped.

'Not many do,'

'What are you talking about? _Everyone_ knows now,' Ron pointed out, Hermione turned and glared at him.

'Headmaster? You said that you needed a person connected with the events to complete the spell?' Narcissca asked.

'Yes well that was actually the easier part of the spell. You see as long as that person from that particular time is living, the spell will work. Even if that person is not living for the first time,' Dumbledore's eyes were like a bloody drag outfit now, near blinding sparkles.

'Are you suggesting headmaster,' Snape spoke up 'That a reincarnated soul from the play resides in someone here at Hogwarts?'

'Precisely Severus!' Dumbledore was near bouncing in excitement.

'Really?' Ron asked 'Wow, I bet you I'm Sir Lancelot, the dashing, handsome, witty knight,'

'Pfft, more like Guinevere is my bet,' Seamus joked and Dean laughed.

'No Mr Weasley, I'm sorry but as far as I am aware, this is the first time you soul has lived,' Dumbledore spoke.

'The Headmaster could be the reincarnated soul of Merlin?' Neville spoke for the first time that night.

'I appreciate the compliment Mr Longbottom, however I also am a new soul to this world,' Dumbledore explained.

'Really?' Dean asked 'Well that's surprising,'

'I've got it!' Seamus exclaimed making everyone in the room jump 'I bet you Draco's the reincarnated soul! And he's Morgan Le Fay!'

'Oh for the sake of magic Seamus!' Hermione snapped.

'What? The guy can be pretty nasty sometimes,' Seamus pointed out 'And he's bloody good at inspiring fear,'

'Yeah, just ask Neville, he's been in our dorm already for six months and Neville's still all jumpy around him,'

Neville blushed in embarrassment and Lucious got a proud look on his face.

'Actually Mr Finnigan is party correct,' Dumbledore revealed.

'What Draco's a bastard?' Seamus asked.

'I hate to be rude Professor but we all knew that already,' Dean added.

'No you idiots!' Hermione huffed.

'Geez someone's in a tiff,' Dean snorted.

'It's so painfully obvious who the reincarnated souls are, I can't believe you're having so much trouble discerning the truth!' she exclaimed.

'Did you just say _souls_? As in plural?'

'Miss Granger is correct, although the spell only requires one soul, there are two present at Hogwarts,' Dumbledore was practically glowing in excitement.

'Is this how you get your kicks old man?' Lucious snarled.

'Thank you Lucious I am quite enjoying myself,'

'So-…the two students that are the reincarnations…they're the reincarnations of King Arthur and Sir Lancelot aren't they?' Dean asked.

'Yes very good Mr Thomas,'

'And they're Harry and Draco aren't they?' Neville asked.

'Yes they are,'

'That's why they became the part of Arthur and Lancelot, because that's who they were. Harry is Arthur and Draco is Lancelot,' Seamus deduced.

'Well done! 100 points to Gryffindor,' Dumbledore clapped happily.

'Furthermore,' Hermione cut in 'Having practically relived their past all of their memories from their previous life have returned, resulting in their odd behaviour after the plays commencement,'

'How very observant of you Miss Granger, yes that was the outcome of my spell,' Dumbledore confirmed.

'Wow…my best mates King Arthur,' Ron spoke out loud.

'But he's also still Harry,' Hermione pointed out 'When a soul passes on, it changes in its new life. It develops learning lessons from the past. You see the differences between Harry and Arthur?'

'Well yeah, but Arthur was older than was Harry is,' Ron shrugged.

'It's more than just that Ronald, Harry doesn't like taking command, he'd rather just keep to himself. Only when times become desperate does he take charge,' Hermione pointed out 'He doesn't like to take on responsibility for other people, he thinks of others first,'

'Yeah…so?' Ron asked.

'Obviously some part of Arthur's soul felt guilty for those acts he committed against Lancelot, when he condemned him into the dungeon and felt despair at being unable to save Camelot, a part of him gave up on leadership…you see how these things connect with each other? How Harry has developed?'

'Where do you learn all this stuff Hermione?' Ron asked amazed.

'Honestly Ronald, you really should read more,'

'My Dragon is Lancelot?' Narcissca asked amazed.

'Nonsense our Draco is nothing like that, he was entirely too soft and naive,' Lucious scoffed.

'Well obviously Draco's spirit has evolved too,' Severus cut in.

'Oh don't tell me you believe this garbage Severus,' Lucious whined.

'But Lancelot was hilarious!' Ron cut in 'Draco Malfoy's just a stuck up rich kid,'

'No doubt Arthur's death solemnised Lancelot's humour,' Severus reasoned 'As for him being soft…well he did fall for Harry Potter didn't he?'

'Wow it's so romantic,' Mrs Zabini sighed 'That Arthur and Lancelot would find each other in their next life,'

'Yeah,' Hermione swooned 'Since they first met in this life they've had an…extreme relationship. The other stood out and became a large part in the others life,'

'I still don't think Malfoy's Lancelot,' Ron sulked 'Lancelot was so cool! And so funny! Malfoy is not funny!'

'Sure he is,' Seamus disagreed.

'Yeah, don't you remember April Fools?' Dean asked with a large grin. Ron immediately paled.

'I tried to repress that memory, thank you for bringing back traumatic experiences Dean,' Ron glared.

'What happened on April Fools?' Narcissca asked confused. Blaise giggled.

'Okay so Harry and Draco are the reincarnated souls of King Arthur and Sir Lancelot, Dumbledore cast a spell and revealed a good part of their lives, thereby bringing back all Harry and Draco's memories of their former lives,' Dean spoke outloud 'The only question that really remains is why?'

'I'm quite curious as to that myself,' McGonagall glared at Dumbledore.

'I thought Harry could use those skills he had in his previous life, in the war against Voldermort,' Dumbledore excused.

'Or perhaps your just a dirty old man that wanted to see Draco and Potter get it on,' Blaise hissed.

'That was the most horrifying experience of my life,' Lucious grimaced.

'You mean what you saw of it dear, you had your eyes covered half the time,' Narcissca pointed out.

'As if! That was bloody hot!' Dean exclaimed.

'Gets me going,' Seamus grinned.

'50 points from Gryffindor, I do _not_ want to know the details of your bodies responses Mr Finnigan,' Snape glared.

'hehehehhe, bodies responses, you need to get laid man,' Seamus giggled 'Go find your werewolf and get frisky,'

'500 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!'

'Ron are you alright you're awfully pale?' Hermione noticed.

'No more sex, why can't there just be no more gay sex!'

A/N: Okay i lied, this isn't the last chapter, there's one more. It's just i'm really busy, and barely have time to write, so as soon as i got this done i decided to post it. So yes there's still a chapter to come, and don't hold your breath. I've got exams so yeah...but i will most definetly finish it. yep yep. if i don't its because i suffered the fate of an untimely death (KNOCK ON WOOD). tata


	23. An Eternity to Look Forward to

The Hogwarts Adaptation of King Arthur

An Eternity to look Forward to

Ron knocked on the Gryffindor 7th year boys dormitory door. The entire 7th year Gryffindor boys (except Harry) plus Hermione stood behind him.

'Ahh Harry mate? You in there?' Ron asked.

There came no answer. They looked at each other confused and hesitant. To say that it was an odd situation was a grave understatement. They had no idea how to act, what were they suppose to do? It made them all extremely anxious.

'Ummm,' Ron tried again 'Mate?'

Ron looked to the guys, who shrugged and backed away from the door.

'Oh for Pete's sake!' Hermione forced the door open and paced into the room. Ron stood shocked for a few moments before absentmindedly following the girl. Hermione walked over to Harry's bed and the figure who's head was shoved under the pillow. Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and rested her hand on Harry's back.

'Are you alright Harry?' she asked. Harry's grip tightened on the pillow but he said nothing.

'It's okay mate, you don't need to explain anything to us, Dumbledore gave us the run down how your some reincarnated soul that somehow managed to even shag Malfoy in your past life,' Ron explained.

Harry pulled the pillow from his head, turned and sat up to face everyone.

'You know?' he asked.

'Yeah mate, saves you a lot of trouble huh?' Seamus asked.

'Must be kinda overwhelming?' Dean asked 'Finding out all this stuff in one night?'

'Kinda,' Harry nodded.

'This is so cool!' Seamus exclaimed.

'Seamus!' Hermione gasped 'Harry is going through a lot right now can't you try to be understanding?'

'Oh yeah, I understand it's just…this is so cool! My mate's King Arthur!'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'It's alright Herm,' Harry gave a half hearted smile.

'So how much do you remember mate?' Ron asked.

'Everything, from childhood till…the end,' Harry tugged his knees up to his chest.

'What was it like? Dying I mean,' Dean asked.

'Painful,' Harry looked to the floor.

'You boys are hopeless!' Hermione cried 'Harry's all upset over this entire thing and at our first attempt to cheer him up you ask him about death?!'

'Oops, sorry Harry,' Dean spoke regretfully. Harry chuckled.

'It's alright,'

'So all that we just saw…that was your life huh?' Ron asked.

'Yep,' Harry's eyes glazed over a bit and his smile disappeared.

'Man you had it rough,' Seamus shook his head 'Not that you don't also have it rough this time around as well…man! You can't get a break can you,'

'First King and now the saviour, kinda makes you want to become something low standing like a caretaker. You should go ask Filch for his job!' Dean announced

'All that responsibility, man Harry, I'd have jumped off a very large cliff a long time ago if it were me,' Seamus agreed.

'Merlin knew,' Harry said suddenly 'He knew we would be reincarnated…so many things he said make sense now,'

'Yeah, like when he met Lancelot, and Draco asked whether they had to save the world…what kind of an answer is "not in this lifetime" anyway?' Neville asked. At the mention of Draco's names Harry looked down at his feet, and curled his legs up to his chest.

'Speaking of, where is he?' Ron asked Harry 'Thought you two would be having more wild gay sex…not that I'm encouraging it in anyway you know cuz….gross. Just that this seems like one of those I lost you once, never want to loose you again desperate mindless, loving, shag situations right?'

They all looked up at Ron like he had grown a third head. Harry only bit his lip and tugged his legs tighter.

'Man, that sounds like really great sex,' Seamus drooled.

'Yeah Harry, you and Draco go do that and we'll get the popcorn!' Dean announced.

'I-,' Harry tried, he broke off and cast his eyes further down.

'Are you sure you're alright mate?' Ron asked. Harry didn't answer and kept his gaze looked on the floor, his hair hiding his tearful eyes from his friends.

'Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I'm fine, I'm just tired really. So I'm gonna go to bed and I'll talk to you guys in the morning right? Good night,' Harry pulled up his covers and dove back down onto the bed, still keeping his face hidden.

'Yeah alright mate…talk to you later,' Ron got into his own bed.

'See you guys,'

'Bye Hermione,'

Soon the room was pitch black and the boys were snugged into the beds, blissfully unaware of the tears streaming down Harry's face, nor of the aching pain in the boys heart.

By the time the fellows woke up the next morning Harry had disappeared. At first they thought that he'd simply gone down to breakfast early, but he never showed. Not to breakfast, lessons, lunch or dinner. Draco didn't show for anything either. But the Headmaster apparently knew where he was. Harry had just vanished without a trace. Naturally the Gryffindor boys plus Hermione and Blaise all stayed up the majority of that night searching for Harry with no luck. The whole school was buzzing with the news about Harry and Draco. Infamous couple of Hogwarts for so long and now fated soulmates that get to share eternity together? Needless to say it was big stuff. Everyone seemed excited but one particular little group. Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Blaise all left potions with miserable looks on their faces…which wasn't anything peculiar, except there was no Harry and Draco trailing along behind them, oblivious to all questions and surroundings, lost in each other and making out like mad.

'See you in the morning my arse,' Ron grumbled.

'Oh leave him alone Ron, he's been through a tough time,' Hermione pointed out.

'No reason to lie and ditch your mates, especially how great a sport I was about the sex thing,' Ron spoke bitterly 'Didn't even puke or nothing,'

'Draco's no different either,' Dean spoke up 'Haven't seen hide or hair of him,'

'No one has,' Blaise spoke 'Won't speak to anyone, not even his mum,'

'Blimey!' Ron gasped 'What a pair of babies,'

'Oh Ronald you've the sympathy of a troll,' Hermione glared.

'Where the heck could he be?' Ron asked 'We've looked for him everywhere, no place in the castle we haven't searched, like he's jumped down some black unkown mystery door or something,'

'RON!' Hermione squealed and they all jumped in surprise 'You brilliant boy!'

'I really, really hate this place,' Ron muttered as he pulled himself out of the tunnel. Before shutting it behind him, being the last.

'Oh shut up and just look for Harry,' Hermione snapped.

'No need,' Dean said and pointed toward the window of the shrieking shack, the one that looked away from Hogsmeade, the one that was torn and slashed, and one that Harry Potter was currently sitting by, looking out through sadly.

'Harry,' Hermione breathed.

He didn't say a word. He didn't even react to suddenly having five Gryffindors come through a whole in the floor. He just kept starring out through the window out into the rainy afternoon. The entire scene seemed so heart wrenching. Like the object Harry was starring at was breaking his heart, right at that moment. Hermione stalked forward with a glare in her eyes.

'Harry James Potter what do you think you're doing! I know you're going through some things, things that we could never begin to understand, but running away isn't going to solve anything. Or do anyone any good,' she lectured.

'I'm not running away,' Harry spoke.

'You're not?' she asked confused 'Than what are you doing here? And why is all your stuff gone?'

'I…just had to go away for a few days. I needed to think…by myself. I just wanted to-,' Harry broke off 'I thought that- that if I could just-…I don't know! I don't know what I thought. I just couldn't face it. I couldn't face what happened, who I was….what I did, I couldn't-can't face him,'

Harry looked finally, over at Hermione

'I couldn't run away. Not from him. I-I don't want to face him, I don't know how, but I never want to leave him. I love him Hermione. I know I always did but- but now… he's a part of my soul and it hurts! It hurts so much,' tears ran down Harry's cheeks, unable to stop or even hide them. 'The way he looked at me after…,'

Hermione knelt down beside him and placed her hand over his.

'I betrayed him Hermione,' Harry spoke 'I use to think I could never harm Draco-Lancelot. Not ever, I thought he would always be something precious to me, that I would treat with care and softness, that I would worship. But I didn't! I locked him up in that place! And I hurt him, I hurt him so much. He was sick and weak, and he was in so much pain. I didn't even tell him why,'

'Harry, you loved him. He knows that. You loved him that's why you did it. You wanted him to be safe, you wanted to protect him,' Hermione pointed out 'He knows that you love him, and why you did it,'

'But not then, he didn't know, he didn't know Hermione!'

'He'll forgive you, he forgave you then and he'll forgive you now. Because he loves you too,' Hermione promised him, trying desperately to give the distraught boy some comfort.

'It was all for nothing, he came anyway,' Harry cried and looked away.

'It wasn't for nothing, you probably saved his life that day,' Hermione assured him.

'When-when I- when I died…,' He broke off and looked to the ground.

'It's okay Harry, it's alright,' Harry suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Hermione. She hugged him fiercely. Ron watched, so moved and tearful he sobbed out loud and wrapped his arms around his two best friends. They all pulled back sniffling and tears soaked and laughing.

'Thanks guys,' he spoke to all of them.

'Where's Blaise?' Harry asked.

'Trying to talk some sense into that bubble headed blonde of yours. And when I say talk I mean shouting through a locked and charmed door begging for a reply,' Seamus spoke.

'He pulled a disappearing act much like you did,' Dean spoke 'Hasn't talked to anyone,'

Harry nodded.

'That's alright, I'm okay now. I can wait, for as long as I need to. I've got all eternity to wait for him, and it won't be a second wasted,'

Harry and the group walked in for dinner and the entire hall quietened. Hermione took his hand and lead him over to the Gryffindor table, conscious of thousands of eyes starring at them. They all took their seats and began to eat as though nothing was different.

'Hey guys? Why are the parents still here?' Harry asked, as the noise began to return to the hall.

'Well Dumbledore told us about you in front of Ginny and Cho now didn't he? So naturally everyone in the whole bleeding school knows about you and Draco being the reincarnated souls of Arthur and Lancelot,' Ron explained while eating a chicken wing at the same time, yet still remaining fairly articulate 'Anyways, everyone loves the whole star-crossed lovers thing, the parents and families refuse to leave until they see you and Draco together, you know, kinda like they wanna see the ending…sorry about that mate, just imagine all Dumbledore's got with getting them all places to stay in the castle!'

'Oh…um yeah no worries Ron,'

'Harry mate,' Fred and George came over and sat down beside the group.

'Love the play,' George spoke.

'Heaps better than the one you guys sent us,' Fred agreed.

'Made Bill cry it did,'

'Nobodies been able to do that since Charlie broke his Barbie doll in kindergarten,'

'That he somehow had charmed to perform strip teases and pole dances to the male action dolls,'

'Blossomed early our Billy,'

'Was playing healer with the little witches before he could talk properly,'

'More like he just flashed his little soldier at the girls that went passed,'

'Nothings changed much,'

'Just a change of reactions,'

'Hey guys,' Harry greeted 'Nice to see you again too,'

Narcissca entered her and Lucius' rooms warily. After the Malfoy's left Dumbledore's meeting they returned to the guest chambers they were assigned. They opened the bedroom door and had some nasty hexes thrown at them, as well as a few death threats from their son if either of them dared to enter again. So both Lucius and Narcissca slept in their common room, on the couch. With much grumbling and cursing on Lucius' behalf. The man in question was still right where she left him, brooding on the couch. Blaise was seated on a chair just outside Draco's door. Occasionally yelling out to him, to have Draco know that he was still there, and that he wouldn't be leaving until Draco let him in. Narcissca smiled warmly at him, extremely grateful for his efforts. Those two had been friends since childhood, it warmed her heart to know that Draco had a friend that would support him. Especially since so many turned their back on him after he started his relationship with Pott- Harry. Blaise smiled in return, Narcissca walked into their bathroom and out of sight, and he released a sigh in frustration. He stood up and leant his forehead against the door.

'Come on Draco please!' Blaise spoke up 'You know Harry's already back into civilized society. Had a talk to him earlier. Wanted me to tell you a few things…but I ain't gonna. Not unless you open this door,' he waited yet still there was no response from the inside.

'Draco please just open the door and talk to me. I'm worried about you, and it's not good for my image, not to mention how its going to give me wrinkles. Now come on you great big ponce and open the door!'

Blaise took a grip on the handle and leaned his weight onto it, it opened immediately.

'Don't tell me it was unlocked this whole time,' Blaise grumbled and walked in. He shut and locked the door behind him. He walked over the giant bed and jumped onto it. He pulled out the few snacks he brought with them and chucked them at Draco's form under the blankets.

'Thought you might be hungry after being locked up in here for two days,' Blaise shrugged and sat back. Draco raised his head, eyed the food then cautiously up at Blaise, as though it were all a giant trap.

'I promise they're not poisoned Mr Paranoid,'

Draco sat up and snatched the muffins generously offered.

'So are we going to talk or are you just going to look at me with that pathetic look on your face?' Blaise asked. Draco cast his eyes down.

'Fine then I'll do the talking,' Blaise spoke 'Like I said, Potter returned from his mysterious disappearance this afternoon. Heard from the guys that he was a bit shaken up. Hysterical, Ron said. Tearing himself up about how he hurt you with that whole dungeon thing, ranting like some madman,'

Draco looked up at him in shock.

'They managed to calm him down, he seems normal now,' Blaise shrugged.

'Why?' Draco asked 'Why was he upset about that? He knows I forgave him,'

'I guess he just couldn't forgive himself,' Blaise offered 'Besides if your all forgive and forget, how come you've locked yourself in your parents room and won't come out, not even to talk to him?'

'It's not about that,' Draco said looking at the floor 'I love him all the more for what he did. I probably would have done the same…its just…,'

Draco stopped himself and just continued to eat his muffin.

'Alright, alright, I get the point you don't wanna talk about it,' Blaise sighed 'Personally if I was Potter I'd be all paranoid too, wondering why my boyfriend of past and present won't talk to me,'

Blaise watched Draco's reaction carefully before continuing 'I can tell he's worried, but like I said he did give me a message to convey to you. He told me that you shouldn't rush yourself,'

Draco looked at him completely confused.

'He wants you to take your time, to adjust and understand. That he'll wait for you. He doesn't want you to rush out there on his account. So I guess its kind of like, no pressure, do what you need to do kind of thing huh?' Blaise asked. Draco looked down at his muffin, an even deeper sadness conveyed in his eyes. 'He really loves you, you can tell,'

'I know,' Draco spoke 'He's always loved me, I've always loved him,'

'How nauseating,'

'He's a part of my soul,'

'Yeah I know destined to be together for all eternity. Lucky bastards,' Blaise sighed 'Well Potter may be understanding and considerate. But I think you should get your lazy arse out of bed and back into the real world, cause let's face it, I haven't got many friends on account of you. No one else I could really talk to, apart from the Gryffindork brigade,'

'Don't give me that Blaise,' Draco spoke 'You like them just as much as I do,'

'Yeah I guess they're alright…I'm actually kinda getting really attached to our little group,' Blaise sighed.

'Not that we'll ever admit our admirations and respect in public,'

'Oh never,' Blaise grinned suddenly 'Well maybe to one,'

'Merlin help you Blaise, you're smitten over Longbottom,' Draco sighed.

'I can't help it, gotta love the underdog. He's just so damn adorable too…plus…he may look all shy but really when he's all hard and-,'

'Thank-you Blaise that's quite enough!' Draco cut in.

'I don't suppose you're going to tell me what it is that's really bothering you about all this huh?' Blaise asked 'Cause you know Harry's going through the same thing, he's sure to understand,'

'No Blaise, not this, he'll never understand this,'

Four days passed and Draco never showed. The families were beginning to get frustrated, and the castle was over eager for the return of the blond. Harry was becoming increasingly nervous and worried. What could keep Draco this long. What did he have to make a decision about that would take so long to decide? The castle was seated down to dinner when Draco finally emerged. He entered the hall and silence echoed around them. Harry stood up and two looked at each other. Harry with worry and concern, Draco with icy indifference. Draco attempted to ignore him and walk to the Slytherin table where Blaise was seated, when Harry called his name. Draco froze for a moment before continuing to walk to the other side of the hall, ignoring Harry completely. Harry's heart began to panic, what could this mean? Why is Draco doing this? He was so terrified he didn't care that everyone was watching. He ran over the blond and grabbed his hand before the Slytherin could make it to the table.

'Draco! What's wrong?' Harry asked 'Are you alright now? Can we talk?'

Draco kept his gaze down, he didn't even turn around. This was what he had planned, this is what had to happen. No matter how much he didn't want it to. He pulled his arm back from Harry's grasp.

'It's over,' he spoke.

'…what?'

Draco took a deep breath. He needed to do this. In front of everyone, so there's no going back. So that it would be final. So they would both be spared.

'It's over Harry,' Draco spoke 'I can't see you anymore, I can't be your lover, I won't be your lover,' Draco clarified.

'You're joking right? You're not serious?'

'I'm dead serious. Just leave it Harry. It was good, it was-…but it's over. I'm ending it. I'm breaking up with you,'

Harry's heart was sucked into a black empty hole. Tears welled up in his eyes and his fists clenched tight. The entire hall didn't make a sound, didn't move, didn't breath.

'Why?' Harry barely whispered.

'It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we can't be together, I won't be involved with you anymore,' Draco walked toward the table and Harry fell to his knees. He threw up all over the floor, his entire body was shaking, he was crying, he could see spots in his vision, and he felt hot liquid run from his clenched fingers, nails cutting into the flesh of his palm. Harry began to sob and cried out

'NO!'

Draco froze in his path, gaze still forward.

'Draco? You want to end it, I won't stop you, I won't force you. **But I want to know why**!' Harry begged 'Why, tell me why! Why can't we be together, I know you love me, I'll always love you, why do you want to walk away from that? WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!'

Draco hung his head, and turned to face Harry, looking at the boy who was suppose to be so strong falling apart in front of him. Shaking and crying. Looking up at him with pleading eyes and trembling lips.

'Is it because of who I am? Because I'm Harry Potter? I don't have to fight Voldermort, we could go away, anywhere I don't care. If it's not, then tell me what it is, please! I need you Draco more than magic, or money or anything,'

Draco said nothing, he could do nothing but look at the boy he loves falling to pieces.

'If it's not that I'll change it! If I'm too needy I'll back off, if I'm too stupid I'll try harder. Is it…because of this whole past life thing? I'm sorry if I ruined that life, if I ruined it for you I'm sorry, Draco I'm so sorry!'

Again Draco said nothing, as if he'd forgotten how to speak.

'Was it…was it because of the dungeon? Draco? Was it because of what I…,' Harry sobbed 'I'm so sorry! I only did it because I love you! I didn't want you to get hurt! Draco- Lancelot, my Lancelot please! I-I know it's because of what I did to you. How I put you in that dungeon, you suffered because of me it's all my fault. You're right…you're right,'

Draco's resolve fell a part. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He fell to his knees, tears running from his eyes.

'No, it's not that Harry- Arthur,' Draco spoke. Harry looked up at him surprised.

'I forgive you- I forgave you as soon as I was taken there, I told you that and I meant it. And it's not because of anything else you said, you're only as needy as I am, and you're anything but stupid,

'Don't ever think that you ruined my life, ever. You made me whole Harry, you…you made me feel so many things in such strengths. I'd never known love before you, I…without you I-. I would have died you for you Arthur. I would die for you still. I would have done it gladly just…,'

Draco covered his face in his hands and cried out in frustration.

'You didn't have to go on…you died Arthur. I watched you die. I held you. The pain… I've never felt... god that pain…I had to go on with that feeling for years. Every day missing you so much it felt worse than…it felt like I was dying, slowly, that each day went past it took something of me with it. I couldn't look back and smile at what we had because it hurt. It hurt so much! And to think that I could go through that again. That I could loose you! I can't loose you Harry, I won't watch the life leave you. At least this way, I know that somewhere you'll be alive, that you're smiling and laughing, and giving someone that look you gave me,' Draco grasped the material of his pants so tight. He was shaking now too, he couldn't stop.

'If you leave now, it will be the same Lancelot,' Harry spoke 'I don't want to live without you. You're right. I died, I had the easy way. I didn't have to spend the rest of my life missing you. But Lanecelot, that's what you're forcing me to feel now, that pain, and it does, it really hurts, I can't bare the thought of loosing you, even if you are alive, and happy. Because you won't be happy with me. And I could never, ever be happy without you,

'I can't promise you I won't die. With the war and Voldermort. It's a good possibility. But as long as I'm with you. I know everything will be okay,'

'You can't know that Harry, and I can't! I can't have you only to lose you like that again,' Draco cried.

'I'm going to die Draco, that's an inevitability, but I want to die having lived my life with you. Being happy and laughing and loving you, it's the greatest feeling I've ever felt. And it's worth it, it's worth the pain at the end isn't it? Isn't that what you said before? That it made you whole?' Harry asked. Draco nodded, sobbing now.

'Well look back then, would you rather have left me back then, and not experienced any of it, left Camelot before everything and not felt any of that pain?'

Draco shook his head and crawled over toward Harry.

He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him so tight. Harry held on as though he'd never let go, not in a thousand years. Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder and cried it out until there was nothing left to cry for. Harry pulled back and placed his hands carefully cupping Draco's face. He ran his thumbs over the tear tracks and rested their foreheads together.

'When we do die, it won't matter, because we are soul mates Lanecelot, my Draco. We have an eternity together to look forward to,' Harry smiled. Draco smiled back. They both leaned forward and lips met lips, and everything felt right, in place, like it was meant to be.

50 years later

Rain pelted against the window of Malfoy Manor and thunder echoed in the distance. People gathered in the corridor outside the main bedroom. A medi-witch, opened the door and stepped out to join the gathered in the hallway. Blaise Zabini and Hermione Nott stepped forward, greatly changed in the years that had past them, years of joy, sorrow, anger, fear, jealousy and love. The people that had gathered that day didn't need to hear what the medi-witch said to the two of them. It was not a sudden event, this was a time long coming. Amongst the gathered were also Seamus Finnigan and his husband Dean Thomas, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, his son Harry, Neville Zabini, Severus Snape and his husband Remus Snape. The medi-witch expressed her apologies and sympathies,

'He doesn't have much time, he'll not last longer than a few more hours...,' Hermione covered her mouth and let out a sob. Seamus buried his head in Dean's shoulder, the others hung their heads and fought back their tears. 'He's asked to spend that time with his husband, they wish to be alone now,'

'We understand, we've already said our good-byes,' Blaise nodded and the medi-witch turned and walked down the corridor.

'I never though this day would happen,' Remus spoke 'He's fought on for so long,'

'It was only a matter of time and will,' Severus sniffed 'That boy always was stubborn,'

Some laughs were let out, others throats were too tight, hearts to heavy to bare it.

'Nothing will be the same after this,' Dean spoke up 'I'm gonna miss him something awful,'

Neville burst out into tears and wrapped his arms around his husband.

'Look at us, bloody falling apart,' Ron whipped the tears from his face 'Imagine how things are in there,'

Draco looked out at the rain through the window and thought how appropriate it was, how it suited the mood perfectly. He looked up at his husband of fifty years and managed a half hearted smile. Harry had tears flowing freely down his face, he was pale and he bit his lip, like he always did when he was upset. Draco lay in their bed, extremely pale, darkness under his eyes, far too thin and fragile, his beautiful blonde hair splayed out on the pillow. Harry tried to smile back but failed. Draco's bottom lip trembled, he reached down and clasped Harry's hand in his. They linked their fingers together and gazed at one another. They had been fighting Draco's illness together for the past five years. When they found out that Draco's time was limited Harry quit his job and devoted himself completely to Draco. They spent every moment together, travelling, going to the opera or places they always wanted to visit, or they simply stayed at home, lying in each others arms, talking, or not talking, simply touching each other, taking comfort and giving love. Draco began to get worse two weeks ago, Harry never left his side.

'I can't stand this,' Harry spoke 'I can't stand to have you leave me, I can't…I can't,'

'Well then it's simple, I won't go,' Draco agreed.

'Why must you always do that?' Harry asked sniffing through a choked laugh.

'Turn everything to a joke?' Draco asked 'Because I cannot bare to see you hurting,'

Harry gazed down at his lover, tears uncontrollable, to him Draco was still as beautiful as the first day they met, the first day the kissed, the first day they fitted together so perfectly by the lake, the day they first promised to love each other till death…

'I wish you could, I wish it could stay this way forever, I wish I- I wish I could make you stay,' Harry tried.

'Me too,' Draco spoke and tightened his grip on Harry's hand, his own tears beginning to fall.

'Draco-,' Harry tried 'I don't know if I can…I can't see me going on without you!'

'You have to Harry,' Draco tried 'Please- It's what's keeping me together right now…okay? You gotta promise me Harry, I need to know that you're gonna be okay, that I'm not leaving you when you need me,'

'I'll always need you Draco,' Harry cried 'Draco…Lancelot, I love you, I love you so much,'

'I love you, Harry, Arthur, Scarhead,'

Harry sobbed and turned his face into Draco's hand.

'Are-are you in a lot of pain?' he asked.

'I wish I could say no,' Draco smiled with tears in his eyes.

Harry coughed and his chest shook, he turned his head away as a fit raked through his body, he turned back to Draco and met his love's eyes.

'I remember a time when I thought we were invincible,' Draco smiled.

'You know what I really wish Draco?' Harry asked. 'That we could…we could both go, together. Do you think the lady would let us have that?'

'I hope-,' pain raked through Draco's body, he shut his eyes and cried out. Harry clasped his hand tighter. Eventually the wave past and Draco looked up at Harry desperately, tears soaked his face.

'Harry?' Draco cried 'I want you to…could you bare to…,'

'What is it beloved?' Harry asked.

'Could you…touch me,' Draco asked. They had not made love in many months, Draco's condition was far too fragile. Harry never spoke a word against it, he just pulled Draco close to him, and revelled in the embrace.

'Draco-,'

'I want feel you, I need to feel you against me, one last time,' Draco pleaded. Harry smiled knowingly. He bent down and the two shared a loving kiss, tongue's sliding against one another ever so gently, worshiping the other. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt and ran his hands over pale smooth skin. Draco closed his eyes as Harry began kissing down the man's throat and chest, gently ran his tongue over Draco's nipple.

'Harry,' Draco gasped.

They were both soaring, in complete bliss. They seemed to become one, just by soft touching and caressing, one breath, one thought, one heart. It was entirely too bittersweet. Harry ran his hands and tongue all over Draco's naked body. He slid off his own clothes and pressed their bodies up against one another. So tenderly and gentle. Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder, they wrapped their arms around each other and lay there clutching at each other fiercely.

'I will look for you,' Harry swore 'I promise that I will. I won't rest until I've found you again,'

'You will, it's our destiny after all, my cursed fate to be stuck with you for eternity,' Draco hugged Harry closer despite his words 'I will wait for you…always,'

'I love you so much Dragon,'

'I Love you, my beloved,'

An hour past and Blaise knocked upon the door to see if Harry was alright, there came no answer. He opened the door, to find the pale lifeless bodies of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wrapped around one another. Blaise turned to the others, they entered the room and looked at their fondest friends, holding onto one another as though nothing could pull them apart. They smiled to each other through their tears, knowing the two lovers shared their life and their death together, made it a comfort to them. Ron started bawling his eyes out.

'Oh dear,' Hermione grinned through her tears 'I think they're…,'

'Naked?' Blaise gave a small laugh through his sobs and hung onto his Neville.

'More sex!' Ron sunk to the floor wailing. Seamus rested a hand on Ron's shoulder as Dean cried into his neck.

'Don't worry Ron, we might see them in another time. We all have an eternity, and that's a long time in which to meet again.'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­THE END

A/N: And that's the end. I had to end it with Seamus saying his little say in the end. Just like the first instalment. I really like this ending. It's a really nice idea, of loved ones and families always being together in life and beyond. Plus it leaves the story open for an AU, of what Harry and Draco's new life will be like, will they remember? Will they be enemies again? Will they grow up together? Will they meet up with the others? Will they all get their memories back? Will one always remember? I don't think that I'll write one though. But if someone else would like to write a sequel or something feel free. I'd love to read it. Thanks for all those who review, it means a lot to me. This is the first story I've written where I've actually taken the time to get it how I want and not rush through to the end. So thank-you. This story means a hell of a lot to me. If you ever want to talk to me about the story or the characters, about what you liked and didn't, talk to me by commenting on my livejournal. I'd love to talk to all of you! (my livejournal name is "Katie the sith" with underscores instead of spaces. Love you all dearly. Ta

Katelynd


End file.
